Every Witch Way - Once Upon A Spell
by NightStarRetaliation
Summary: Still heartbroken over Jax, Emma tries her best to move on, but when the Council returns with a vengeance, and as a total eclipse casts a dark shadow over Miami, tensions begin to rise, as allies now become enemies, and Emma suddenly finds herself in dangerous situation, where she will have to make the ultimate sacrifice. Give up her powers, or risk losing everyone she cares for.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Every Witch Way, only the plot. Hope you enjoy, if anyone has anything mean to say, then please do not review.

**Author's Note: In the ending of SpellBound I said the name for the sequel was going to be called Dark signs, but I decided to change it. I feel like this is more of a sutible title for this story, considering it will be from my own point of view of season 3 Hope you enjoy, and please review on what you think, and what you would like to see happen in this story. **

**The New Characters for Season 3 include the Following:**

**Mia - a rebel witch, that Jax meets in boot camp. She is very much like Jax, but yet wants to take the Chosen One down. Plus she seems to have a romantic intrest in Daniel, which causes more problems for Emma.**

**Hector and Oscar - young Brothers, and both cousins of Gigi and Diego, who both love to play pranks like the T3. **

**Kimberly "Kim" Valdez - A new girl who has a romantic intrest in Diego, which begins to cause problems between Maddie and Diego, especially when they discover that Kim is a Kanay**

**Amaya - A powerful Witch, who has feelings for Diego after Kim leaves. She is like Mia, and not a rebel but is extremley wicked, only not in an evil sense though. She also has a secret connection to Jax. **

**Axel - A powerful Wizard, who is Amaya's Twin brother. He is very much a bad boy like Jax, but on a whole other level. He like to use his powers to do misdeeds, and seems to have a crush on Emma. Like his sister, he also has a secret connection to Jax. **

Previously on SpellBound - Your a Kanay?" Maddie asked raising an eyebrow of suspiscion. "That dosen't make any sense. All the Kanay's have been wiped out, except for Diego. How do we know your not in cahoots with the Council, plotting to destroy us?" "Why would I want to do that?" Kim asked, as her brown eyes narrowed angrily. "First of all, I don't even know who you are, and second of all, If I was working with the Council, why on earth would I be locked up in a cell with power restricted collars on me?" Immediatly I could sense the anger rising from both of them, and I got in between them. "Stop it," I said gently as I looked at Maddie. "Maddie, it's okay. She's not working with the Council." "How do you know?" Maddie asked looking at me with a look of anger. "I can't believe your actually going to take her side, and not mine."

"This has nothing to do with that," I said feeling a wave of frustration building up within me. "Guys, can we do this later?" I had forgotten that Emma was still with us untilI heard her voice. "The Council's going to sense that we're here sooner or later," She replied. "We should get out of here while we still can." "I'm with her." Kim said in agreement. I looked over at Maddie, and all I could get was a look of anger. "What?" "Now your going to side with Emma too?" she spat out angrily. "Maddie, stop it," I said gently as I took her hands in mine. "You know how I feel about you. Nothing's going to ever stop me from loving you. Your my princess." I said with a smile. I saw the look on Maddie's face suddenly wash away, and was immediatly replaced with a smile. "Oh, proxy!" she gushed as she wrapped her arms around me.

_Something's wrong._ I thought. _Emma's in danger._ "Hey Jax, have you seen Emma?" Andi asked as she came down the stairs. "She's been gone for a while now, and I'm starting to-" she cut herself off as she looked at me, and immediatly the expression on her face changed from concerned to fear and worry. "What's wrong?"

"Emma's in trouble." I said fearfully. "The Council has her." "Well don't just stand there, we gotta do something!" She cried. "What's going on?" Daniel asked as I noticed him coming down the stairs. "Is Emma back yet? Where is she?" "She's in trouble." Andi said worridly. "The Council found her." "Jax, take us to the magic realm now." Daniel said as her voice suddenly filled with worry. I drew ina deep breath, and felt my magic bubbling up within me. Swirls of blue and black magic shot from my hand, and the next thing I knew we were standing once again in the Council's fortress.

"Don't touch her!" Jax! I thought happily as I saw him with a look of anger showing in his eyes. "You dare to defy us son?" Mrs Novoa turned toward Jax. "First of all, your not my mother, and second of all, get away from Emma." "Now your ordering us?" His dad said as his voice boomed with anger. "No one us orders us to do anything, escpecially you." "Seems like you need to be taught a lesson." His step mother replied as I saw sparks of royal purple magic begining to shoot out her hand. "Jax!" I cried out in fear.

"Why are you so worried about me anyway?" She asked. I drew in a deep breath and looked at her. "Because I'm scared of losing you." I said. "Losing my mom was hard enough on me, that I don't want to feel that same pain again." "That's what was holding back before?" she asked in shock. I nodded in response. "Oh Jax." she said softly, as I felt her arms wrap around. _I can't keep doing this to her. _I thought. _I can't keep putting her in danger. If I never would've come here, my parents would've never known of her existence and she would be free. _

I know now, I thought to myself. I know who my heart belongs to now mom. I'm in love with Jax, not Daniel, _what am I going to do now? How was I going to tell him? What am I going to tell Daniel? Something tells me this is going to be one crazy summer. _

NOW...

**Chapter 1 - Until You Swim**

**{Emma's POV}**

Every moment I had spent with Jax seeped into my mind. Sure at first he might have been a jerk, but then again, who could blame him? He's had a tough life, with dealing with his mom's death, and dealing with his dad and step mom, who wanted him to take over the magic realm. He had changed since then, I could see it, every time we kissed. Each time it was like a ray of warm sunshine flowing through me. Suddenly I felt a tear falling down my cheek and I wiped it away with my hand. "I miss you Jax." I muttered to myself. "I need you." "Alright, Diego says you can get a break." "Huh?" I snapped out of my thoughts of Jax as Daniel came over and sat down at the table across from me.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned. My heart felt like there was a hole in it. A hole that was slowly growing bigger and bigger, every time I thought of Jax, and how much I wanted to see him. _I never got the chance to tell him how I feel_. I thought sadly as I felt another tear in my eye, about to run down my cheek. "Em? you okay?" Daniel asked softly, as I felt his hand touch mine. I drew in a deep breath. "Yeah. I'm okay Danny." I said mustering a smile. "Good." He replied with a soft smile. "Cause I hate to see you sad. You want to talk about it?" I shook my head. "It's nothing." I said quickly.

**{Jax's POV}**

_"EMMA!" _I shot myself awake breathing heavily. My heart was beating so fast, that I swore it was going to burst out of my chest. I drew in a deep breath, and tried to calm myself down. _What the heck is wrong with me?_ I thought, as I ran a hand through my hair. I left Miami to keep Emma safe, and out of harm's way, and yet every time I went to sleep, my dreams would turn into nightmares where Emma was always either hurt, or dead. It had been six months since I last saw Emma, and I couldn't help but feel like something was wrong.

Since I had left Miami, my parents haven't been around lately, which was starting to worry me. Nothing had happened since the last time I saw them, and yet I couldn't shake the feeling that something really horrible was going to happen to Emma. "Maybe I should go back to Miami for a while and check up on her." I muttered to myself. I got out of bed, and felt my magic flowing through me, as I magically dressed myself, and teleported in a haze of blue and black magic.

**{Emma's POV}**

"Are you really sure your okay?" Daniel asked, with his brown eyes full of deep concern. "I'm fine." I said, as I decided to get up from the table. "I'm gonna go take a walk down the beach. Let Diego know I'll be back for my shift in a second." "Okay." Daniel replied as he smiled at me, and I managed a smile back, and walked past him down toward the beach. A warm breeze blew my long dark brown hair behind me. I took off my shoes, and sat them down on the sand as I walked down toward the water. The coolness of the blue ocean soothed my feet, and the water splashed up against my legs, soaking my waitress outfit a little, but I didn't care.

_I can tell you're still testing the water_  
_And don't know how to begin_  
_But this is a moment, you can't hesitate or slow down_  
_Just gotta dive right in_

_I can see your eyes flood with desire_  
_And fear that your might capsize_  
_But this is the moment and oh, you can control it_  
_So even though you're terrified_

_Fall with me to the open water_  
_There is no lifeline to climb_  
_The deeper you go, swallowed by the undertow_  
_The more you feel alive_

_I'll be there to keep you floating_  
_Over and over again_  
_I'll be there to keep you floating_  
_Until... you learn... to swim_  
_Yeah, to swim_

Drawing in a deep breath, I decided to walk a little farther in the ocean. The water seemed to get colder and colder the deeper I went in, and yet I still didn't care. Once the water had reached my knees, I could hear Diego calling out toward me, "Emma! what the heck are you doing?!" I ignored him, and continued walking into the ocean. "Emma! stop!" This time it was Andi's voice that I heard. "What are you doing?!" The water was up to my waist now, and I could hardly touch the sand anymore. "Emma!" as the waves began to pull me out into the tide, I could hardly hear Daniel's voice over the crashing of the waves. Taking a deep breath, I dove down. Waves crashed over my head, pushing the water around me in different directions.

_I can tell you the truth you're seeking_  
_It's here if you'd let it go_  
_Just relax, let the waves crash at your back_  
_Give into the unknown_

_When you feel that you're not going under_  
_Your realize that you are free_  
_Forever together in this beautiful ocean_  
_Always safe with me_  
_Yeah_

_So fall with me to the open water_  
_There is no lifeline to climb_  
_The deeper you go, swallowed by the undertow_  
_The more you feel alive_

_I'll be there to keep you floating_  
_Over and over again_  
_I'll be there to keep you floating_  
_Until... you learn... to swim_

When I couldn't hold my breath anymore I came up to surface for some air, but as I did, I was met with a huge wave, which crashed down over me, tossing me back under. I tumbled, and tried not to swallow gulps of water, which wasn't happening. Suddenly before I had time to react and cast a spell, I felt a tremendous jolt of pain shoot through my skull and radiated throughout my body, causing me to pass out.

**{Jax's POV}**

My stomach turned with anxiety, and fear, as I could sense Emma was near. Oh no! I thought as a wave of worry filled up in me, as I now realised where she was. What were you thinking Emma? I thought as I dove in. Sparks of blue and black magic flowed through the water from my hand, as I dove down deeper in the water. Where are you Emma? I thought in worry. Using my magic again, I suddenly spotted her floating in the water unconcious. Using all the strength I could, I managed to get to her, and used my powers to teleport us out. Landing on back on shore, I placed her down on the sand, and immediatly checked for a pulse, but there was none. "Come on Em, don't do this." I begged, as I immediatly began perfoming CPR. "Come on Emma," I begged. "Breathe."

_So let the cool water wash away_  
_The times that you've been burned before_  
_And we'll ride on the tide_  
_Until we're back to shore_

_So fall with me to the open water_  
_There is no lifeline to climb_  
_The deeper you go, swallowed by the undertow_  
_The more you feel alive_

_I'll be there to keep you floating_  
_Over and over again_  
_I'll be there and I'll keep you floating_  
_Until... you learn... to swim_  
_Oh oh oh oh, to swim_

_To swim, oh oh _

**{Emma's POV}**

"Come on Emma, Breathe." I heard someone faintly calling out to me. Disorented and dizzy, I coughed a little, spitting up some water, and slowly opened my eyes, and immediatly my heart skipped a beat as I saw his face. "Jax?" "What were you doing out there?" he asked. His voice was full of worry and concern."You could've died." "I honestly don't know." I replied. "I guess I felt guilty for making you leave." "Em, I didn't leave because I don't want to be with you or anything, I left because I was trying to protect you. I thought that if I stayed away from you, you'd be safe from my parents and the Council." I went to wrap my arms around him in a hug, but he gently stopped me. "Easy," He said gently. "You have a huge gash bleeding gash on her head." "I do?" I reached up a hand to touch my forehead, and immediatly pulled it back when I felt some blood, followed by a sting of pain. "We should get you to your dad, and take you to the hospital." He said gently. I slowly nodded, and that was the last thing I remembered before I saw nothing but darkness again.

**Too Be Continued...I know that the first chapter is mostly about Jemma, but I figured I should start it out like that. Poor Emma, she was really depressed over Jax. How will Maddie and the others react to this? Stay tuned, More chapters coming soon. Hope you enjoyed and as always please review. The song lyrics in this chapter is called Until You Swim (Open Water) by Cassandra Kubinski. I saw a tribute video about Emma and Jax's relationship from the first time they met in Season 2, and thought this would be perfect to start the story out. If you like the way how the chapter is, and would like to see more song lyrics to go with the chapter, please let me know. Like I said before, hope you enjoyed, and more chapters will be coming soon, so please be patient with me, I try to update as Frequently as I can. **


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Every Witch Way, only the plot. Hope you enjoy, if anyone has anything mean to say, then please do not review.

Previously on Every Witch Way: "I miss you Jax." I muttered to myself. "I need you." "Alright, Diego says you can get a break." "Huh?" I snapped out of my thoughts of Jax as Daniel came over and sat down at the table across from me.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned. My heart felt like there was a hole in it. A hole that was slowly growing bigger and bigger, every time I thought of Jax, and how much I wanted to see him. _I never got the chance to tell him how I feel_. I thought sadly as I felt another tear in my eye, about to run down my cheek. "Em? you okay?" Daniel asked softly, as I felt his hand touch mine. I drew in a deep breath. "Yeah. I'm okay Danny." I said mustering a smile. "Good." He replied with a soft smile. "Cause I hate to see you sad. You want to talk about it?" I shook my head. "It's nothing." I said quickly.

_"EMMA!" _I shot myself awake breathing heavily. My heart was beating so fast, that I swore it was going to burst out of my chest. I drew in a deep breath, and tried to calm myself down. What the heck is wrong with me? I thought, as I ran a hand through my hair. I left Miami to keep Emma safe, and out of harm's way, and yet every time I went to sleep, my dreams would turn into nightmares where Emma was always either hurt, or dead. It had been six months since I last saw Emma, and I couldn't help but feel like something was wrong.

"Emma! what the heck are you doing?!" I ignored him, and continued walking into the ocean. "Emma! stop!" This time it was Andi's voice that I heard. "What are you doing?!" The water was up to my waist now, and I could hardly touch the sand anymore. "Emma!" as the waves began to pull me out into the tide, I could hardly hear Daniel's voice over the crashing of the waves. Taking a deep breath, I dove down. Waves crashed over my head, pushing the water around me in different directions

Suddenly before I had time to react and cast a spell, I felt a tremendous jolt of pain shoot through my skull and radiated throughout my body, causing me to pass out.

Using all the strength I could, I managed to get to her, and used my powers to teleport us out. Landing on back on shore, I placed her down on the sand, and immediately checked for a pulse, but there was none. "Come on Em, don't do this." I begged, as I immediatly began perfoming CPR. "Come on Emma," I begged. "Breathe."

"Jax?" "What were you doing out there?" he asked. His voice was full of worry and concern. "You could've died." "I honestly don't know." I replied. "I guess I felt guilty for making you leave." "Em, I didn't leave because I don't want to be with you or anything, I left because I was trying to protect you. I thought that if I stayed away from you, you'd be safe from my parents and the Council." I went to wrap my arms around him in a hug, but he gently stopped me. "Easy," He said gently. "You have a huge gash bleeding gash on her head." "I do?" I reached up a hand to touch my forehead, and immediatly pulled it back when I felt some blood, followed by a sting of pain. "We should get you to your dad, and take you to the hospital." He said gently. I slowly nodded, and that was the last thing I remembered before I saw nothing but darkness again.

NOW...

**Chapter 2 - Always You **

**{Jax's POV}**

Once I saw that Emma had passed out, I gently scooped her up in my arms, and began to carry her toward the Beachside 7. "Emma!" I groaned in annoyance as I heard Daniel's voice, and immediately fought down a wave of fury within me. "What are you doing back here?" Daniel spat out angrily as he noticed me. "Emma obviously needed me." I said back, trying to keep the anger out of my voice, which wasn't working. "I don't know what she sees in you, but you need to back off." "Why? because you say so?" Daniel retorted. "Emma loves me." "Yeah, well that's all about to change." I said angrily. "We'll see about that." I could feel the fury within me building up, slowly transforming from hatred and annoyance, into pure rage. If it hadn't been for Emma lying unconscious in my arms, I most likely would've either hit him, or used my powers to turn him into some sort of an animal, or maybe even something much worse.

_I've never been the best at honesty,_  
_I've made more mistakes than I can even count,_  
_But things are gonna be so different now,_  
_You make me wanna turn it all around._

_I think of all the games that I have played,_  
_The unsuspecting people that I've hurt,_  
_Deep inside I know I don't deserve,_  
_Another chance to finally make it work._

_But I'll try, to never disappoint you,_  
_I'll try, until I get it right,_  
_I've always been so reckless, all of my life,_  
_But I'll try,_  
_For you._

I shook my head, and tried to calm myself down. _Stop letting him get to you. _I silently scolded myself. _He's just an annoying human. _I gritted my teeth, and held in my anger, as I started to walk away from him. "There's no point in arguing with you." I said, trying to calm down. "I need to get Emma to the hospital. She may have a concussion, not that you would care or anything, since you didn't do anything to rescue her." Sparks of blue and black magic shot out of my hand as I teleported while still gently cradling Emma.

Once I made sure that Emma was going to be well taken care, I called her dad to inform him on what happened, as I sat in the waiting room. Moments later, the doctor came out, and looked over at me. "Are you related to Emma Alonso?" He asked. "She's my sister." I lied. "Is she alright?" "She has a pretty mild concussion and required at least thirteen stitches to close up the gash on her head, but other then that she's fine." I let out a sigh of relief. "Can I see her?" I asked as the doctor nodded. "Down the hall to the left," he adressed. "Room 7." I thanked the doctor and head down the hall toward the room, to find Emma begining to stir.

_I've been the best at letting people down,_  
_I've never been the kind of person you could trust,_  
_But if you can give me half a chance I'll show,_  
_How much I can fix myself for you._

_And I'll try, to never disappoint you,_  
_I'll try, until I get it right, (til I get it right)_  
_I've always been so reckless, all of my life,_  
_But I'll try..._

"Jax?" I walked over toward her, and sat down in the chair next to the hospital bed. "Where am I?" She asked weakly. "Your in the hospital." I replied. "Your dad's on his way." I heard her let out a soft groan as she tried to sit up. "Don't move." I said gently. "Just lay back down." "This is the second time in a day that you saved my life." She said with a smile. "What are you, my knight in shining armor or something?" I laughed and smiled back at her. "Well then if I'm the knight, then I guess that makes you the beautiful princess." "I can't believe how corny that just sounded." I said with a laugh. "I thought it was very cute." She said with soft smile.

I drew in a deep breath, and for a moment put my face in my hands. "Jax? you okay?" I sighed again, sat up and looked at her. "Em, I'm sorry I never ment to hurt you." I said slowly. "Everything that happened last year, I-" I cut myself off, got up from the chair and started walking towards the window, when Emma said, "Jax, I'm the one who should be saying I'm sorry." "For what?" I asked turning around to look at her. "For ever doubting you, and saying that we're too different. I should've never broken up with you. I don't know what I was thinking."

I was shocked. I couldn't believe what I was hearing coming from her, and for a split second, I could've sworn that I was dreaming, and that none of this was real. "Does this mean that you?" I asked walking over toward the bed and gently held her hand in mine. "I should've said it before," She said softly. "Jax, I love you. Your the one I want to be with. It was always you."

_This time I won't make up excuses (Cause I don't wanna lose you),_  
_Don't give up on me and I'll prove that,_  
_I can do this!_

_I'll try, to never disappoint you,_  
_I'll try, until I get it right (till I get it right),_  
_I've always been so reckless, all of my life,_  
_But I'll try,_  
_For you._

_(Never been the best at honesty, you know that you could never count on me)_  
_I'll try for you!_  
_(But if you give me half a chance I'll show, there is nothing that I wouldn't do for you!)_  
_I'll try for you!_

_I've always been so reckless, all of my life,_  
_But I'll try,_  
_For you._

**Too Be Continued...Once again another Jemma moment for all you Jemma lovers and shippers out there like me. Chapter 3 will be coming soon. The song lyrics in this chapter is called Try By Simple Plan. I chose this song for the chapter, because I feel like it really focuses on Jax, and how much he's changed for Emma. Hope you enjoyed, and as always please review. Again, please be patient with me, I try to update as Frequently as I can. **


	3. Chapter 3

do not own Every Witch Way, only the plot. Hope you enjoy, if anyone has anything mean to say, then please do not review.

Previously on Every Witch Way: "What are you doing back here?" Daniel spat out angrily as he noticed me. "Emma obviously needed me." I said back, trying to keep the anger out of my voice, which wasn't working. "I don't know what she sees in you, but you need to back off." "Why? because you say so?" Daniel retorted. "Emma loves me." "Yeah, well that's all about to change." I said angrily. "We'll see about that." I could feel the fury within me building up, slowly transforming from hatred and annoyance, into pure rage.

"Jax?" I walked over toward her, and sat down in the chair next to the hospital bed. "Where am I?" She asked weakly. "Your in the hospital." I replied. "Your dad's on his way." I herd her let out a soft groan as she tried to sit up. "Don't move." I said gently. "Just lay back down." "This is the second time in a day that you saved my life." She said with a smile. "What are you my knight in shining armor or something?" I laughed and smiled back at her. "Well then if I'm the knight, then I guess that makes you the beautiful princess." "I can't believe how corny that just sounded." I said with a laugh. "I thought it was very cute." She said with soft smile.

"Jax, I'm the one who should be saying I'm sorry." "For what?" I asked turning around to look at her. "For ever doubting you, and saying that we're too different. I should've never broken up with you. I don't know what I was thinking."

I was shocked. I couldn't believe what i was hearing coming from her, and for a split second, I could've sworn that I was dreaming, and that none of this was real. "Does this mean that you?" I asked walking over toward the bed and gently held her hand in mine. "I should've said it before," She said softly. "Jax, I love you. Your the one I want to be with. It was always you."

NOW...

**Chapter 3 -Danger on the Horizon **

**{Diego's POV}**

"Proxy? what exactly is going on?" Maddie asked, as I held my hands over her eyes. "Can't you just tell me what the surprise is?" "Not yet." I said as I led her into the door of the Seven. Once I did, I took my hands from her face. "Why are we at the Seven?" She asked. "Check it out." I said, while flipping a switch. Immediately the entire restaurant lit up in bright colorful lights. "Proxy? what is this?" Maddie asked, with a smile on her face. "It's not my birthday or anything." "I know." I said, and I gently took her hands in mine. "Consider this our first real date." I said smiled. Maddie giggled happily as she threw her arms around me affectionately.

"Proxy, this is so sweet." "Wait it get's better," I said. I concentrated my powers, and a flurry of snow flew from my hands. "Well, what do you think?" I asked turning toward her. "This is awesome!" she exclaimed as she once again threw her arms around me. Just then a swirl of Jade green energy flowed into the room, startling us. "Proxy? are you doing that?" Maddie asked, with a look of worry in her eyes. "That's not me." I said in worry. When the green energy faded, Kim was now standing in front of us. "What are you doing here?" Maddie asked. "Maddie, it's okay." I said calmly.

"Diego, we need to talk." Kim began before Maddie interjected, "Anything you can say to my Proxy, you can say in front of me." Kim's eyes narrowed as she turned toward her. "Look, I don't know what your problem is, but I'm not trying to take Diego from you." "Then why do you need to talk to him?" Maddie asked, crossing her arms over her chest angrily. "It's about Kanay issues." Kim replied. "Something you wouldn't understand." "Why I-" "Maddie, please," I begged. "Stop." I then turned toward Kim. "What's so important?" I asked.

"There's another Kanay here in Miami." She said softly. "Another Kanay?" I asked in shock. "Who is it?" Asked Maddie. "I'm not sure exactly." Kim said. "But from what I can figure, is that whoever it this person is, he or she is very dangerous." "Dangerous?" Maddie asked in confusion. "Kanay's aren't bad." "Not all of us are." Kim said softly. "Some Kanay's are highly dangerous, which is one reason why the Council wants us all dead." I couldn't believe it. A dangerous Kanay? thinking about it sent a shiver of fear down my spine. "Be on your guard Diego," she warned. "How can we tell who the Kanay is?" I asked. "Whoever the Kanay is, will bear a black spider mark on their arm." She replied. "Oh that's real helpful." Maddie muttered in annoyance. "Like I said, keep your guard up Diego." I nodded and felt another wave of cold shivers run down my spine, as I watched Kim teleport.

"Well, this is just great." Maddie said angrily. "We go Six months without nothing bad happening, and now all of a sudden, things start to go bad. What do we do now?" I went to reply, when suddenly a wave of unwelcomed dizziness suddenly swept over me. _No!_ I thought panicking as I doubled over. _Not again. _"Proxy? you okay?" Maddie's voice was now longer full of annoyance or anger, but now of deep concern. "What's the matter? Is it the evil Council again?" I slowly nodded as I waited for the dizziness to pass. "It's not just them though Maddie," I said slowly. "It's someone else." "you mean like the evil Kanay?" I didn't answer, as I suddenly went to my knees as the wave of dizziness now slowly turned into a wave of pain.

"Proxy!" I felt Maddie's arm on my shoulder. I held back a cry of pain as images began to swirl around in my head. _Not this again!_ I thought. Suddenly I somehow found myself seeing what appeared the past as I noticed Emma's mom Maria, with my grandfather. They seemed to be battling another girl, who I assumed was another witch. That was until I saw the Black spider marking on the girl's arm. _It's a Kanay!_ I thought as a wave of panic flowed into me. "Why are you doing this?" Maria asked looking at the girl. "Elisabeth please, your my best friend." The girl laughed as she began to glow a brilliant shade of crimson red. "Don't you get it now Maria?" she asked. "I was never your friend." "Then what was this about?" Maria asked. My powers?" "Boy you sure do catch on pretty fast." Elisabeth replied, as the spider mark on her arm suddenly began to glow. "Stay away from her." I heard my grandfather's voice, and gasped as I saw a huge wave of power flow toward Elisabeth. "Stay out of this old man." She replied evilly.

Suddenly I saw Elisabeth charge up a huge wave of power and shot it toward Maria. Maria tried to use her powers to block the attack, but it was useless. Once Maria was done, I felt a wave of fear run through me, as I now saw Elisabeth walking over toward My grandfather. "You know for a Kanay, you sure are pretty weak. Guess it comes with old age." she said with an evil smirk. "Don't underestimate me." Was all he could reply, as Elisabeth grabbed his arm, and closed her eyes as the spider mark glowed a brilliant shade of gold.

The next thing I saw was my grandfather writhing in pain as the spider mark suddenly began to move like an actually spider! Crawling up from Elisabeth's arm, toward my grandfather and he started glowing a crimson shade of red. "Taking down the Chosen One's going to be easier then I thought." Elisabeth replied, with an evil look shimmering in her brown eyes.

"Proxy? are you okay?" I heard Maddie's voice and snapped out of the vision, shaking with absolute fear. "What's wrong?" Maddie asked with deep concern. "Did you have another vision? what did you see?" "I saw the past." I said as my voice shook with fear. "What do you mean?" Maddie asked. "The black spider mark," I began taking in a deep shaky breath. "It weakens other Kanay's."

**{Emma's POV}**

It was early the next day, as I headed for school. "Man, why did Summer have to go by so fast?" Andi said complaining. "I was so busy with guardian training, that I hardly ever got to see you." "Seriously, I know what you mean." I said in agreement. "So what's the situation between you and Daniel?" Andi asked. "I mean you've been pretty much avoiding him all Summer, did you guys have a fight or something?" "It's kind of hard to explain." I said, while trying not to think of Jax. "How can it be complicated?" Andi asked. "Don't you still love him?" I was about to respond, when I saw my dad walking over toward me. "Miss Alonso, could I see you for a moment?" I rolled my eyes in annoyance. _Does he have to treat me like a dang student every time? Everyone already knows that we're related, so why should that matter? _

I let out a sigh, and looked over at Andi. "Guess I'll see you in class then?" "You got it." Andi said as she started putting her stuff away in her locker, while I walked over toward my dad. "What's up?" I asked. "Did I do something wrong?" "No not all." Dad said with a grin on his face. "Then what's going on?" I asked while fighting down a wave of nervousness. "Follow me to my office Miss Alonso." Dad said dramatically. I rolled my eyes. _Dad just loves milking the fact that he's Iridium High's principle. _I thought in annoyance. I followed him into the office, and immediately felt like someone was watching me, as I turned my head to see two teenagers one boy and girl, who appeared to be at least a year older then I was.

"Uh, what exactly is going on?" I asked, as dad went over toward his desk and sat down in the chair. "This is Axel and Amaya, transfer students from Australia." Dad said introducing them. "I thought it would be nice if you could show them around school." Axel's eyes turned toward me, and I couldn't help but get a weird vibe coming from him. Why does he remind me so much of Jax? I thought. Is it because he looks like him? That was a simple fact, although he was dressed in the Iridium High school uniform, he also wore a black biker jacket, just like the first time I had seen Jax. What was going on? His sister Amaya on the other hand also had on the Iridium High uniform on, only she also wore a purple jean jacket.

"Uh hi, I'm Emma." I said introducing myself to them. "Nice to meet you." I reached out to shake Amaya's hand, when I suddenly heard Jax's voice. "Emma!" I turned around to see him walking briskly toward me, with fire raging in his eyes. "Jax, what's going on?" I asked as he pulled me aside away from them. "What is your problem?"

**{Jax's POV} **

"Em, listen to me, these guys are bad news. Especially Axel." I said trying to keep my emotions under control. "Jax, your not jealous are you?" She ased teasingly. "This has nothing to do with that." I said. "I just don't want you to get hurt, trust me these guys are serious bad news. "What do you mean?" she asked. "How do you know? are they friends of yours?" I drew in a deep breath, and quickly changed the subject. "Please Em, for once just trust me okay? I'm serious. These guys are major bad news, and I'm not saying this because I'm jealous." Emma drew in a deep breath, and smiled. "Okay Jax, I trust you. Why don't you show them around then.

I gotta go meet up with Andi anyway." I heaved a deep sigh as I watched her leave, before storming over toward Axel. "I don't know what your doing here, but stay away from Emma." I said angrily. "you think you can order us around Jax?" Amaya asked, with a smirk as she tossed her long black hair over her shoulder. "We're here to do exactly what you couldn't do." Axel said as I saw sparks of red and orange magic starting to shoot from his fingertips.

"It's time the magic realm is put back in it's rightful place." He said, as his brown eyes flared. "Soon mom and dad will be able to rule over both realms, and your powers aren't enough to stop us." "Just do yourself a favor Jax," Amaya said looking over at me. She didn't seem to be half as bad as her brother, but that still didn't mean that in my opinion they were both bad news.

"Stay out of our way, little brother, and no will get hurt." Axel said angrily, both of them started walking past me. "This isn't over." I said angrily. "If you tell Emma anything about this," Axel said threateningly. "I'll make sure you join your pathetic mother in the afterlife personally." I was about to say something, but they were already gone before I could. _What was dad planing?_ Whatever it was, it wasn't good at all. This meant that Emma's life was in more danger then ever before, and I wasn't about to lose her. I've already lost my mom, I wasn't about to lose the girl I loved either._ I have to protect Emma._ I thought determined. _No matter what happens. I have to keep her safe, even if I have to put my own life is on the line to protect her, then that's what I'll do._

**TOO BE CONTINUED...Chapter 4 will be coming soon. Hope you enjoyed, and as always please review on what you would like to see happen next. Mia will make her apperance known soon enough. When that will be? That I would like to leave it up to you. Let me know how you would want to see Mia appear in the story, and I will make that happen. I also ejoy it, when others not only give me feedback on the stories, but I like to get the reader's imput on what they would want to see and which direction they would want to see the story go. So Like I said before, hope you enjoyed Chapter 3, and please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Every Witch Way, only the plot. Hope you enjoy, if anyone has anything mean to say, then please do not review.

Previously on Every Witch Way: "There's another Kanay here in Miami." She said softly. "Another Kanay?" I asked in shock. "Who is it?" Asked Maddie. "I'm not sure exactly." Kim said. "But from what I can figure, is that whoever it this person is, he or she is very dangerous." "Dangerous?" Maddie asked in confusion. "Kanay's aren't bad." "Not all of us are." Kim said softly. "Some Kanay's are highly dangerous, which is one reason why the Council wants us all dead."

"Why are you doing this?" Maria asked looking at the girl. "Elisabeth please, your my best friend." The girl laughed as she began to glow a brilliant shade of crimson red. "Don't you get it now Maria?" she asked. "I was never your friend." "Then what was this about?" Maria asked. "My powers?" "Boy you sure do catch on pretty fast." Elisabeth replied, as the spider mark on her arm suddenly began to glow. "Stay away from her." I heard my grandfather's voice, and gasped as I saw a huge wave of power flow toward Elisabeth.

"You know for a kanay, you sure are pretty weak. Guess it comes with old age." she said with an evil smirk. "Don't underestimate me." Was all he could reply, as Elisabeth grabbed his arm, and closed her eyes as the spider mark glowed a brilliant shade of gold.

The next thing I saw was my grandfather writhing in pain as the spider mark suddenly began to move like an actually spider! Crawling uup from Elisabeth's arm, toward my grandfather and he started glowing a crimson shade of red. "Taking down the Chosen One's going to be easier then I thought." Elisabeth replied, with an evil look shimmering in her brown eyes.

"Proxy? are you okay?" I heard Maddie's voice and snapped out of the vision, shaking with absolute fear. "What's wrong?" Maddie asked with deep concern. "Did you have another vision? what did you see?" "I saw the past." I said as my voice shook with fear. "What do you mean?" Maddie asked. "The black spider mark," I began taking in a deep shaky breath. "It weakens other Kanay's."

"So what's the situation between you and Daniel?" Andi asked. "I mean you've been pretty much avoiding him all Summer, did you guys have a fight or something?" "It's kind of hard to explain." I said, while trying not to think of Jax. "How can it be complicated?" Andi asked. "Don't you still love him?" I was about to respond, when I saw my dad walking over toward me.

"This is Axel and Amaya, transfer students from Australia." Dad said introducing them. "I thought it would be nice if you could show them around school."

"It's time the magic realm is put back in it's rightful place." He said, as his brown eyes flared. "Soon mom and dad will be able to rule over both realms, and your powers aren't enough to stop us." "Just do yourself a favor Jax," Amaya said looking over at me. She didn't seem to be half as bad as her brother, but that still didn't mean that in my opinion they were both bad news.

"Stay out of our way, little brother, and no will get hurt." Axel said angrily, both of them started walking past me. "This isn't over." I said angrily. "If you tell Emma anything about this," Axel said threatningly. "I'll make sure you join your pathetic mother in the afterlife personally." I was about to say something, but they were already gone before I could. _What was dad planing?_ Whatever it was, it wasn't good at all. This meant that Emma's life was in more danger then ever before, and I wasn't about to lose her. I've already lost my mom, I wasn't about to lose the girl I loved either_. I have to protect Emma. _I thought determined. _No matter what happens. I have to keep her safe, even if I have to put my own life is on the line to protect her, then that's what I'll do. _

NOW...

**Chapter 4 - Along came A Spider **

**{Diego's POV} **

_"Some Kanay's are highly dangerous, which is one reason why the Council wants us all dead."_ Kim's words buzzed around in my head like a tsunami tidal wave. I couldn't stop thinking about it. I heaved a sigh as I laid down on the bed and stared up at the cealing. "Maybe I should call Maddie and see if she can let me borrow the book so I can do more reasearch." I thought aloud to myself. "I wish I could find out more about who Elisabeth is, or was." I muttered, as my thoughts flashed back to when she had the spider crawling up my grandfather's arm, and watching him writhe in absolute agony. _So that's how he died._ I finally realized with a tear running down my cheek. _Mom and dad never knew which is why they never told Gigi and I what really happened. _

Suddenly as if right on cue, I heard a knock on the door, and Gigi poked her head into the doorway. "Dad says it's time for dinner." "Be right there." I said, pushing myself into a sitting position. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and prepared to stand up, when a wave of cold chills ran through me, followed by a wave of dizziness. _Not another vision! _I pleaded in my head, as I waited for the dizziness to pass. "Diego? you okay?" Gigi asked concerned. I nodded slowly as I fell to my knees as a wave of pain suddenly shot through my body.

"Diego?! Dad, come here quick! something's wrong with Diego!" I heard Gigi's footsteps running down the hallway, and I quickly managed to call Maddie. "Proxy?" I could hear her concerned voice on the other end, and quickly said, "I don't have time to explain, just teleport me to your house fast." Another wave of pain shot through me, and I had to hold back a cry of pain as a sudden burning sensation shot down my left arm. Suddenly the next thing I knew was that I had vanished from my house, and had now ended up at Maddie's. "Proxy? are you okay? What's wrong?" I gripped my arm as another wave of pain shot through it.

Suddenly my eyes widned in horror as I turned my arm over and my forearm began to glow a slight crimson red, as a black spider mark slowly started to appear, then vanished, as did the burning pain. "Diego? are you okay?" I drew in a deep shaky breath as I felt Maddie grip her arms around me tightly. "I think so." I said with a shaky breath of fear. "What was that?" Maddie asked, as she gently exaimend my arm. "I think that was what Kim was trying to warn us about." I said softly.

"But how can that be?" Maddie asked looking at me. Immediatly thoughts about my grandfather flashed through my head again, and I suddenly felt my body begining to shake with fear. "Remember when I said how the black spider mark weakens other kanay's?" I asked shakily. "Wh-what about it?" Maddie asked, with a mixture of fear and concern. "It dosen't just weaken them." I said taking in a breath as my body shook with fear again. "It kills them."

**{Jax's POV} **

Thoughts and memories of last semester flashed through my head. Especially of how much of a jerk I was to Emma. The thought of becoming that same person again, made me shake in fear. "I'm not like that." I muttered to myself. "I'm not evil like him." "Hey Jax!" I cried out in alarm as I was suddenly jolted out of my thoughts. "Wh-what the?" I turned around to see Andi standing behind me, laughing up a storm. "Oh man! who should've your face." She laughed. "Man, I never thought that wizards could be such fraidy cats." "Have you seen Emma?" I asked, while rolling my eyes in annoyance. "Yeah, I just saw her leave a few minutes ago, with the new kids." Andi said trying to catch her breath from laughing. Immediately a wave of fear washed through me, and I used my magic and tele-transported myself directly to Emma's house.

"I don't know why Jax was so worried about you." I heard Emma say as I peeked into the kitchen to see her talking to Axel and Amaya. "You seem pretty cool to me." "Jax has always been jealous of us." said Amaya as she took a seat on the couch. "Really?" Emma asked as I saw her walk into the living room carrying a glass of what looked like tea to Amaya. "How long have you guys known him? Did you guys grow up together?" "Pretty much." Said Axel, as I saw him take a seat next to his sister. "He just could never stand the fact that I was always better then him, when it came to who was the better wizard." I rolled my eyes in annoyance. _We'll see about that. _I thought angrily. "You guys are-" Emma began, but Amaya finshed for her, "A witch and wizard? you guessed it."

"Wow, bet your parents were pretty close to each other then." "You have no idea." I suddenly found myself muttering angrily. I turned away from the window, and felt my magic buble up within me like a volcano ready to explode. "I need to sneak right on by, make me a spider so I can be a good spy." The next thing I knew, was that I was now seeing the entire world through at least eight different sets of eyes. It felt both a little weird but cool at the same time. _Maybe I should've gone with a mouse or something. _I thought, as I managed to crawl under the bottom of the door. Using my spider sense to see where I was going I managed to manuever my way around to the back of the couch where Axel and Amaya were sitting to not only get a better view on things but also a better understanding of what it was exactly they were saying.

"You know, we can teach you some things that Jax can't." I heard Amaya say, and felt my blood run cold. _Were they going to try to somehow hurt Emma? _"Yeah," Axel agreed. "We even know a really cool spell that allows you to even change your apperance. You can become anyone you want. Like shapeshifting, only much cooler." "So what do you say?" _Say No! _I thought panicking yelling it out loud in my head. _Come on Em! Say no! _" I don't know." I heard Emma starting to hesitate. "Don't worry, it's perfectly safe." Amaya said reassuringly. "Well..." I heard Emma hesitating again, and decided that I had to do something. _Wait! If I intervene, she's going to think I'm stalking her or something. _I quickly thought as I manuvered my way around the couch.

"Come on, it's real easy." Said Axel reassuringly. "It doesn't even go against the Council's rulings or anything." I manuvered my way around the couch, until I suddenly saw a pair of brown eyes staring down at me. It was Amaya. "Hey Emma, it looks like you have an infestation problem." "Don't worry though, we can get rid of this parasite for you." said Axel as I saw his brown eyes shimmered to a blazing red, and sparks of red and orange magic began to shoot out of his fingertips toward me. _Oh crap! _I thought in sheer panic. I tried to access my magic, in order to change myself back to human, but it wasn't working. _I'm stuck! Trapped inside the body of a spider! This is not good!_ I thought in panic.

**TOO BE CONTINUED...Oh no is Jax caught? What's wrong with Diego?! All these answers will be revealed soon in the upcoming chapters. Hope you enjoyed and as always please review. If anyone has ideas about how to introduce Mia, please leave me a comment and let me know. Until Then, as I said before hope you enjoyed this long chapter, and Chapter 5 will be up tomorrow, so stay tuned for more excitment, drama, romance, and terror. **


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Every Witch Way, only the plot. Hope you enjoy, if anyone has anything mean to say, then please do not review.

Previously on Every Witch Way: "I wish I could find out more about who Elisabeth is, or was." I muttered, as my thoughts flashed back to when she had the spider crawling up my grandfather's arm, and watching him writhe in absolute agony. _So that's how he died._ I finally realised with a tear running down my cheek. _Mom and dad never knew which is why they never told Gigi and I what really happened._

Suddenly the next thing I knew was that I had vanished from my house, and had now ended up at Maddie's. "Proxy? are you okay? What's wrong?" I gripped my arm as another wave of pain shot through it.

Suddenly my eyes widned in horror as I turned my arm over and my forearm began to glow a slight crimson red, as a black spider mark slowly started to appear, then vanished, as did the burning pain. "Diego? are you okay?" I drew in a deep shaky breath as I felt Maddie grip her arms around me tightly. "I think so." I said with a shaky breath of fear. "What was that?" Maddie asked, as she gently exaimend my arm. "I think that was what Kim was trying to warn us about." I said softly.

"But how can that be?" Maddie asked looking at me. Immediatly thoughts about my grandfather flashed through my head again, and I suddenly felt my body begining to shake with fear. "Remember when I said how the black spider mark weakens other kanay's?" I asked shakily. "Wh-what about it?" Maddie asked, with a mixture of fear and concern. "It dosen't just weaken them." I said taking in a breath as my body shook with fear again. "It kills them."

"I don't know why Jax was so worried about you." I heard Emma say as I peeked into the kitchen to see her talking to Axel and Amaya. "You seem pretty cool to me." "Jax has always been jealous of us." said Amaya as she took a seat on the couch. "Really?" Emma asked as I saw her walk into the living room carrying a glass of what looked like tea to Amaya. "How long have you guys known him? Did you guys grow up together?" "Pretty much." Said Axel, as I saw him take a seat next to his sister. "He just could never stand the fact that I was always better then him, when it came to who was the better wizard."

. "We even know a really cool spell that allows you to even change your apperance. You can become anyone you want. Like shapeshifting, only much cooler." "So what do you say?" _Say No! _I thought panicking yelling it out loud in my head. _Come on Em! Say no! _" I don't know." I heard Emma starting to hesitate. "Don't worry, it's perfectly safe." Amaya said reasurringly. "Well..." I heard Emma hesitating again, and decided that I had to do something. _Wait! If I intervene, she's going to think I'm stalking her or something. _I quickly thought as I manuvered my way around the couch.

"Come on, it's real easy." Said Axel reassuringly. "It doesn't even go against the Council's rulings or anything." I manuvered my way around the couch, until I suddenly saw a pair of brown eyes staring down at me. It was Amaya. "Hey Emma, it looks like you have an infestation problem." "Don't worry though, we can get rid of this parasite for you." said Axel as I saw his brown eyes shimmered to a blazing red, and sparks of red and orange magic began to shoot out of his fingertips toward me. _Oh crap! _I thought in sheer panic. I tried to access my magic, in order to change myself back to human, but it wasn't working. _I'm stuck! Trapped inside the body of a spider! This is not good!_ I thought in panic.

NOW...

**Chapter 5 - Frozen Danger**

**{Jax's POV}**

I moved my way around the couch and scurried my way across the floor as I tried to get away, but I knew that Axel and Amaya were hot on my trail. I could feel the flames of Axel's red and orange magic as if he was actually right next to me. I felt the ground shake under me, as Their heavy footsteps pounded like roaring thunder. _Crud! What do I do now? _I thought, trying to stay calm, even though it wasn't working. I manged to manuever myself undeneath the table in the kitchen, hoping that my brown spider-like body, would somehow blend in with the same shade of brown as the table. _Please let this work!_ I thought. _If not, I'm dead! _"Don't worry Emma, we'll get this vermin for you." I heard Axel say, and prayed that my eight spider legs would be able to hold myself up. The entire world around me felt like a giant earthquake as I heard their footsteps ounce again sounding like thunder. "Come out wherever you are." I heard Axel taunting me, and held my ground. _If I don't do something soon, I'm going to be a rosted spider!_ I thought. _Literally!_

**{Diego's POV}**

"Are you okay?" Maddie asked softly, her hazel eyes turning to a soft shade of blue as she she looked at me. I drew in a deep breath. "I-I'm not sure." I said softly. "I don't know what to believe that's real anymore." "Don't worry Proxy, we'll figure this out together. I promise." I nodded slowly, as we leaned in for a kiss. "Maddie-Winkie!" Just then Mrs. Van Pelt walked into the room, looking both shocked and very mad at the same time. "Uh hey Mrs. V." I said nervously. "Maddie, how many times have I told you, not to see him again." Mrs. Van Pelt scolded angrily. "Mother, not now. We're in the middle of something." Maddie shot back angrily with a roll of her eyes. I could already tell she was starting to get annoyed.

"Maddie-Winkie, how can you be with this filthy conniving creature?" "Mother!" I was about intervine, when a sudden burst of pain suddenly shot through my head and forced me to my knees. "AHH!" I cried out, clutching my head in agony. "Proxy?!" I heard Maddie's voice, and felt her hand on top of my arm. "What is it?" She asked in concern. "What's wrong?" Immediatly images of the past began to swirl around in my head again. _No! _I thought trying to will the vision away. _Not again! _

"Mia! Mia!" I heard a man's voice as the images on my head shifted to a little girl's room. The little girl couldn't have been more then at least six, with long dark brown hair and brown eyes. "Daddy!" She looked really terrified as a brown haired man rushed in and scooped her up out of bed into his arms as thunder boomed overhead. "Come out wherever you are Kanay's." There was another voice now, a voice I reconized as a wave of shiver suddenly ran down my spine. _The Principle? What would she know about Kanay's? _

_"_Come sweetie, we got to go." The man said in a voice full of fear, carrying the little girl out of the room. The vision suddenly began to fade now along with the pain. _What was that all about?_ I wondered. _Another Kanay? _"Proxy?" I gasped as I looked around and let out a sigh of relief when I saw Maddie's beautiful concerned hazel eyes. "Are you okay?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around me. "What did you see?" I hesitated, before answering. "It's nothing." "Are you sure?" She asked as she kissed me. "I'm sure." I repiled as I kissed her back.

**{Emma's POV}**

"Don't worry Emma, we'll get the spider for you." Said Axel, as I saw Amaya get up from the couch. "Where'd that little vermin get to?" She asked annoyed looking around the ground. "You know, this really isn't nessicary." I said slowly as a sudden wave of fear rushed through me. "You okay?" Axel asked, looking over at me as I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." I said as I walked over toward Amaya. The closer I got to her however, I could sense Jax's presense, and as a wave of anger now flodded within me, I know realized what it was that was going on. "Let me deal with this." I said, looking over at Axel. "I deal with spiders and insects all the time. I'll just release it into the shrubs or something, where it'll be safe." "You sure?" Amaya asked, tossing back her long black hair over her shoulder. "I'm sure." I said with confidence. "It's really no big deal." I reached down, and looked under the kitchen table. Putting my hand under the table, and allowing the brown spider to crawl onto my hand, was very scary, but I knew I had to swallow my fear, as I carried the spider outside, and placed it down on to the ground as I shut the front door.

"With all the power I hold, though your actions were quite bold, With this spell, a spider you shall be no more, Transform Jax into the way he was before." Sparks of pink magic shot from my finger onto the spider, as it glowed momentarily before turning into Jax. "Boy, I'd never thought I would be so happy to see you." He said happily. "I thought I was done for." "What is your problem?" I asked in annoyance as I folded my arms across my chest. Your spying on me now?" "Em, I was just trying to protect you." He replied.

"Axel and Amaya are bad news." "Save it Jax." I said angrily. "I don't want to hear it." "Emma, it's not like that. I trust you. I really do." "Then if you would trust me, then you wouldn't have to spy on me." "Emma, please just listen-" he began before I cut him off. "There is nothing wrong with them Jax."

"Emma, I-" "Forget it." I said angrily as I was about to go back int the house. "There's a reason why I don't trust them." "Oh really? then what is it?" I watched the look in Jax's face now soften up as he let out a deep sigh. "They're my brother and sister," He said softly. "They're working for my parents and the Council to try and destroy you."

**{Maddie's POV}**

"Are you sure your okay Proxy?" I asked as we pulled away from each other's lips. He slowly nodded, but I could tell that he obviously wasn't alright. "What's wrong?" I asked with worry. "Nothing." He replied quickly. "Diego, what did you see?" I asked seriously. "Please tell me." "Really Maddie, It's nothing. I promise." He said softly. "Really, I'm okay now." I helped Diego to his feet, as he slumped down on the couch. "I'll be back." I said trying to sound cheerful to lighten up the mood. "You need some relaxing chamomile tea." I started walking into the kitchen, when a sudden noise stopped me. I turned back to Diego, and realized it wasn't him. Continuing my way into the kitchen, another noise made me stop again, this time in fear. "Mom, this isn't funny." I called out as I walked into the kitchen and opened up the cabinet.

I then went over to the other side of the kitchen and grabbed a glass and filled up with warm water. "Maddie? you okay?" Diego asked from the living room obviously concerned. "Be right there Proxy!" I called back. Humming happily to myself, I put the tea bag into the warm water and started mixing it, when loud crash made me gasp and jump in fear, nearly dropping the cup in my hand. "Maddie?" "It's okay Proxy!" I called back. "Everything's okay." "You sure?" "Totally! I got this handled no problem." I drew in a deep breath to calm myself down as I continued to mix the tea into the water, when I suddenly heard footsteps behind me. "Proxy, I told you, I alread got this handled." I said turning around, but what I saw made me freeze in fear. "Who are you? How did you get in here?"

"That's for me to know and you to never find out." Said the voice of the person I was staring at. She had long medium-length dark brown hair with bangs, and a look on her face that didn't seem right. I went to call out to Diego for help, but she put a hand over my mouth to stop me from crying out. I tried to fight against her, but I suddenly began to feel cold. very cold. I gasped in absolute fright as I looked down at my feet, and realized that I was slowly freezing. This girl was litterally turning me into a frozen statue. "Now you just stay put right there, and I'll go keep your little boyfriend safe for you."

I tried to scream out for help again, but the ice was now rising up my body faster. I was helpless against her, and gasped in surprise and fright as I saw her suddenly transform. Sparks of orange and red magic shot from her hands as she now stood before me, looking exactly like me! It was absolutly scary. It was like looking into a two-way mirror. The doppelganger now smiled at me, and said softly, "Let's see you try to stop me witch." She even sounded like me! _Who is this girl? _I thought as a wave of panic and fear flowed through me. _What does she want with Diego? _"PROXY!" I finally managed to scream out in terror before the ice swallowed me whole and I could no longer move or speak. I was now trapped as a statue, and there was nothing I could do to get out of it.

**TOO BE CONTINUED...Hope you enjoyed this chapter, The question now is what will happen next? who is this girl? Could it possibly be Mia? The answer is, yes! Mia has finally been introduced in the story. Now the only thing is, what is she after? how did she know that Maddie is a witch? and What could she want with Diego? The answers to all this and more will be revealed in the upcoming chapters. Hope you enjoyed and as always please review. If anyone has any ideas about what you would like to see happen, please let me know. **


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Every Witch Way, only the plot. Hope you enjoy, if anyone has anything mean to say, then please do not review.

Previously on Every Witch Way: "Come out wherever you are." I heard Axel taunting me, and held my ground. _If I don't do something soon, I'm going to be a rosted spider!_ I thought. _Litterally!_

"Don't worry Proxy, we'll figure this out together. I promise." I nodded slowly, as we leaned in for a kiss. "Maddie-Winkie!" Just then Mrs. Van Pelt walked into the room, looking both shocked and very mad at the same time. "Uh hey Mrs. V." I said nervously. "Maddie, how many times have I told you, not to see him again." Mrs. Van Pelt scolded angrily. "Mother, not now. We're in the middle of something." Maddie shot back angrily with a roll of her eyes. I could already tell she was starting to get annoyed.

. "AHH!" I cried out, clutching my head in agony. "Proxy?!" I heard Maddie's voice, and felt her hand on top of my arm. "What is it?" She asked in concern. "What's wrong?" Immediatly images of the past began to swirl around in my head again. _No! _I thought trying to will the vision away. _Not again!_

"Mia! Mia!" I heard a man's voice as the images on my head shifted to a little girl's room. The little girl couldn't have been more then at least six, with long dark brown eyes. "Daddy!" She looked really terrified as a brown haired man rushed in and scooped her up out of bed into his arms as thunder boomed overhead. "Come out wherever you are Kanay's."

_"_Come sweetie, we got to go." The man said in a voice full of fear, carrying the little girl out of the room. The vision suddenly began to fade now along with the pain. _What was that all about?_ I wondered. _Another Kanay? _"Proxy?" I gasped as I looked around and let out a sigh of relief when I saw Maddie's beautiful concerned hazel eyes. "Are you okay?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around me. "What did you see?" I hesitated, before answering. "It's nothing." "Are you sure?" She asked as she kissed me. "I'm sure." I repiled as I kissed her back.

"With all the power I hold, though your actions were quite bold, With this spell, a spider you shall be no more, Transform Jax into the way he was before." Sparks of pink magic shot from my finger onto the spider, as it glowed momentarily before turning into Jax. "Boy, I'd never thought I would be so happy to see you." He said happily. "I thought I was done for." "What is your problem?" I asked in annoyance as I folded my arms across my chest. Your spying on me now?" "Em, I was just trying to protect you." He replied.

"Axel and Amaya are bad news." "Save it Jax." I said angrily. "I don't want to hear it." "Emma, it's not like that. I trust you. I really do." "Then if you would trust me, then you wouldn't have to spy on me." "Emma, please just listen-" he began before I cut him off. "There is nothing wrong with them Jax."

"Emma, I-" "Forget it." I said angrily as I was about to go back int the house. "There's a reason why I don't trust them." "Oh really? then what is it?" I watched the look in Jax's face now soften up as he let out a deep sigh. "They're my brother and sister," He said softly. "They're working for my parents and the Council to try and destroy you."

"I'll be back." I said trying to sound cheerful to lighten up the mood. "You need some relaxing chamomille tea." I started walking into the kitchen, when a sudden noise stopped me. I turned back to Diego, and realized it wasn't him. Continuing my way into the kitchen, another noise made me stop again, this time in fear. "Mom, this isn't funny." I called out as I walked into the kitchen and opened up the cabinet.

"Proxy, I told you, I alread got this handled." I said turning around, but what I saw made me freeze in fear. "Who are you? How did you get in here?"

"That's for me to know and you to never find out." Said the voice of the person I was staring at. She had long medium-length dark brown hair with bangs, and a look on her face that didn't seem right. I went to call out to Diego for help, but she put a hand over my mouth to stop me from crying out. I tried to fight against her, but I suddenly began to feel cold. very cold. I gasped in absolute fright as I looked down at my feet, and realized that I was slowly freezing. This girl was litterally turning me into a frozen statue. "Now you just stay put right there, and I'll go keep your little boyfriend safe for you."

I tried to scream out for help again, but the ice was now rising up my body faster. I was helpless against her, and gasped in surprise and fright as I saw her suddenly transform. Sparks of orange and red magic shot from her hands as she now stood before me, looking exactly like me! It was absolutly scary. It was like looking into a two-way mirror. The doppleganger now smiled at me, and said soflty, "Let's see you try to stop me witch." She even sounded like me! _Who is this girl? _I thought as a wave of panic and fear flowed through me. _What does she want with Diego? _"PROXY!" I finally managed to scream out in terror before the ice swallowed me whole and I could no longer move or speak. I was now trapped as a statue, and there was nothing I could do to get out of it.

NOW...

**Chapter 6 - Dark Vengeance **

**{Diego's POV}**

"Maddie?" I heard Maddie screaming and jumped up from the couch. "What?" I turned and let out a sigh of relief as I saw her carry in a cup full of tea. "I heard you scream, are you okay?" I asked concerned as I took the cup from her. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just thought I saw a spider or something, guess I was wrong." "Are you sure your okay?" I asked, setting the cup down on the table in front of me. "Of course I'm okay Diego," She replied. "Why wouldn't I be?" "Did you just call me Diego?" I asked raising an eyebrow of suspicion. "That is your name isn't it?" She asked taking a seat on the couch next to me."Well yeah, but you usually call me proxy remember?" "Well I figured you got sick and tired of me calling you that, so I decided to stop." _Something's not right._ I thought. _Maddie's not acting like herself. What's going on?_

**{Jax's POV}**

They're your brother and sister?!" She gasped in shock. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" "Because I didn't want to see you get hurt." I said with a sigh. "I thought that I could deal with them on my own without you finding out. I'm just trying to keep you safe Em." "Smart move Jax." Emma and I both turned to see Axel and Amaya both standing by the doorway. "It's over Axel, I told Emma about you. She knows our little secret now." "Guess your right Jax," He said as a smirk suddenly began to spread across his face. "It is over...For you." Sparks of red and orange magic began to shoot from his hands, but Amaya put her hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Not now." She said softly. "Eliminating him now isn't part of the plan." Axel nodded and relaxed himself, which calmed down his powers. "Consider yourself lucky for now little brother." Axel said. "But this isn't over yet. Not by a long shot."

I was about to retort, when suddenly Diego appeared with Maddie behind him. "Diego? What's wrong?" Emma asked concerned. "Maddie's not acting like herself." He explained as Maddie replied, "I don't know what he's talking about. I feel fine." "She looks the same to me." I said, as I turned to Emma. "How is she acting different?" She asked Diego. "She stopped calling me Proxy." He replied. "I thought you didn't want her to call you that anymore," I began. "So what's wrong with that?" "I admit it's a little embarrassing, but It's kind of growing on me." He said with a small smile. "I can see if maybe she has any magical residue on her," Emma said resourcefully. "But I really don't know what good that will do though." "Not unless she cast a spell on herself of something." I replied.

I watched as Emma went over to get the magic goggles. "What in the world are those?" Maddie asked looking over at the goggles in Emma's hands. It was then that I suddenly realized something. I had seen this kind of thing happen before. "Emma, wait!" I said as I stopped her from putting the glasses on. "What? What is it?" She asked. "I don't think this is a spell," I said slowly as I walked over to Maddie. "What are you doing?" Diego asked. "Seriously, get away from me." She cried out. "She isn't who she appears to be, reveal who she is for all to see, let all be well." I chanted as sparks of blue and black magic shot from my hand on Maddie. Immediately she began to glow a brilliant shade of white, and when the light faded, It wasn't Maddie who was standing there anymore. "Unbelievable! Jax, hoe did you know?" Emma asked in surprise. "Who is she?" asked Diego. "Someone I was hoping not see again." I said softly. "The feeling's mutual Jax." The girl said angrily as she pounded her fists together.

Suddenly a wave of blue and green magic swirled through the air, and suddenly there was Maddie, looking ice cold, but furious. "Maddie!" Diego cried as he went over to her. "Are you okay? what happened?" "That girl froze me!" She cried out angrily. "What?" Emma said in shock. "How is that possible? Witches don't have powers over ice. Or any other element." "Guess your little friend over there isn't the only Kanay around anymore." Said Axel, as he and Amaya walked over toward us. "What?!" Emma cried in shock. "Another Kanay?!" Diego cried out, gasping in shock. "No more Pretty Kanay Girls!" Maddie cried out furiously, while looking at Diego. "What are you looking at me for? I had no idea about this!"

**{Emma's POV}**

"How do you even know about this anyway?" I asked, obviously still in shock. "How do I know? because she's my girlfriend." "Ex-girlfriend." She replied in annoyance as she glared toward me. "Your the Chosen One right?" I slowly nodded, when a sudden cold chill swept through me, causing me to double over. "Emma? what's wrong?" Jax asked concerned. "You okay?" I tried to answer, but I suddenly felt to weak to even speak. _What is wrong with me? _I thought.

Hearing footsteps walking toward me, I managed to lift my head to see a glowing red stone on a silver chain around the girl's neck. "What the-What is that?" I managed to ask weakly, as I saw her pounding her fists together, as sparks of red and orange magic began to shoot out of her hand. "I'm going to make you pay for what you did to them." She said angrily. "Wh-what are you talking about? I-I haven't done anything to you." "No, but your kind did." She replied angrily. "It's because of you witches that Kanay's are dying, and it's time I put an end to that. Starting with you Chosen One."

**TOO BE CONTINUED...Sorry this took me a while to finish, but hope you enjoyed, and as always please reveiw and let me know what you would like to see happen next. Will Emma be alright? Will Jax come to the rescue yet again? Stay tuned to find out more. Chapter 7 coming soon! **


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Every Witch Way, only the plot. Hope you enjoy, if anyone has anything mean to say, then please do not review.

Previously on Every Witch Way: "Maddie?" I heard Maddie screaming and jumped up from the couch. "What?" I turned and let out a sigh of relief as I saw her carry in a cup full of tea. "I heard you scream, are you okay?" I asked concerned as I took the cup from her. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just thought I saw a spider or something, guess I was wrong." "Are you sure your okay?" I asked, setting the cup down on the table in front of me. "Of course I'm okay Diego," She replied. "Why wouldn't I be?" "Did you just call me Diego?" I asked raising an eyebrow of suspicion. "That is your name isn't it?" She asked taking a seat on the couch next to me."Well yeah, but you usually call me proxy remember?" "Well I figured you got sick and tired of me calling you that, so I decided to stop." _Something's not right. _I thought. _Maddie's not acting like herself. What's going on?_

Smart move Jax." Emma and I both turned to see Axel and Amaya both standing by the doorway. "It's over Axel, I told Emma about you. She knows our little secret now." "Guess your right Jax," He said as a smirk suddenly began to spread across his face. "It is over...For you." Sparks of red and orange magic began to shoot from his hands, but Amaya put her hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Not now." She said softly. "Eliminating him now isn't part of the plan." Axel nodded and relaxed himself, which calmed down his powers. "Consider yourself lucky for now little brother." Axel said. "But this isn't over yet. Not by a long shot."

"She isn't who she appears to be, reveal who she is for all to see, let all be well." I chanted as sparks of blue and black magic shot from my hand on Maddie. Immediately she began to glow a brilliant shade of white, and when the light faded, It wasn't Maddie who was standing there anymore. "Unbelievable! Jax, hoe did you know?" Emma asked in surprise. "Who is she?" asked Diego. "Someone I was hoping not see again." I said softly. "The feeling's mutual Jax." The girl said angrily as she pounded her fists together.

"Maddie!" Diego cried as he went over to her. "Are you okay? what happened?" "That girl froze me!" She cried out angrily. "What?" Emma said in shock. "How is that possible? Witches don't have powers over ice. Or any other element." "Guess your little friend over there isn't the only Kanay around anymore." Said Axel, as he and Amaya walked over toward us. "What?!" Emma cried in shock. "Another Kanay?!" Diego cried out, gasping in shock. "No more Pretty Kanay Girls!" Maddie cried out furiously, while looking at Diego. "What are you looking at me for? I had no idea about this!"

"Your the Chosen One right?" I slowly nodded, when a sudden cold chill swept through me, causing me to double over. "Emma? what's wrong?" Jax asked concerned. "You okay?" I tried to answer, but I suddenly felt to weak to even speak. _What is wrong with me? _I thought.

Hearing footsteps walking toward me, I managed to lift my head to see a glowing red stone on a silver chain around the girl's neck. "What the-What is that?" I managed to ask weakly, as I saw her pounding her fists together, as sparks of red and orange magic began to shoot out of her hand. "I'm going to make you pay for what you did to them." She said angrily. "Wh-what are you talking about? I-I haven't done anything to you." "No, but your kind did." She replied angrily. "It's because of you witches that Kanay's are dying, and it's time I put an end to that. Starting with you Chosen One."

NOW...

**Chapter 7 - A Kanay's Defiance **

**{Jax's POV}**

"Mia, stop!" I cried out. "You don't have to do this!" "Yes I do!" She cried out angrily. "Now stand back Jax, unless you want to get barbecued." "That's enough!" Suddenly I heard Axel's voice, and Mia stopped her attack. She moved away from Emma and walked over to my brother. "Why'd you stop me?!" She yelled out angrily. "I almost had her!" "This isn't the time for revenge now," Amaya said calmly. "They'll be plenty of time for that later." Mia sighed and looked at her the two of them before turning to the rest of us. She glared angrily at me, but didn't say anything as she vanished in a puff of red and orange smoke along with Axel and Amaya.

"You okay Emma?" I asked as I went over to her. "I-I think so." She said still somewhat weakly. The color was coming back to her face, so that was a good sign at least. "How did you know who she was?" "Yeah, and why does she want revenge on Witches?" Maddie asked angrily while crossing her arms over her chest. "Her name is Mia." I said with a sigh. "She lost her entire family in the last war between the Witches, Wizards and Knanay's." "What do you mean?" Diego asked. "Back in the old days, Witches and Wizards hated Kanay's, absolutly hated them with a vengeance." I said, as I helped Emma over to the couch. "Most of the Kanay's were kind like Diego, who wanted the war to stop, but most of them were decimated."

I gently sat Emma down on the couch to rest, while I heard Maddie let out a gasp of fright. "The Witches and Wizards killed them? That's horrible." I nodded in response. "There was a group of Kanays however, who stood against the Witches and Wizards. They believed fighting fire with fire was the only way to stop the war, although it only just made the fighting worse, which lasted for over four hundred years." "Four hundred years?!" Everyone around me including Emma cried out in disbelief. "Mia and her family were among the list of rebel Kanay's who stood their ground to fight," I said. "It was then and only then, when the last Chosen One showed up to permently take the Kanay's down once and for all. Mia barely escaped with her life, but her parents weren't so lucky."

"Let me guess, she was around five or six when this happened, right?" asked Diego after a moment of silence. I looked over at him and nodded. "How did you know?" "I had a vision of it." He revealed. "I saw her dad carrying her out of her bedroom, and thy both looked really scared." "Proxy?!" Maddie creid out looking over at Diego. "How could you not tell me?!" "Because I knew you would freak." He said calmly. "Just like your doing right now!"

"How do you know all of this?" Emma asked looking over at me as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. "Because she told me when we met each other at Boot Camp over the Summer." I said. "I also discovered at the same time that she had been dating my brother." "Why'd the break up? because of the war?" I nodded as a sudden wave of jade green light suddenly surged into the room, and when the light faded, there stood a girl with long wavy brown hair, wearing jeans, and a red ruffled shirt. "Diego, I figured out who the Kanay is." She said sounding both a little excited, yet terrified at the same time.

**{Diego's POV}**

"Who's she?" Jax asked as I quickly introduced Kim. "Your a Kanay too?" He asked raising an eyebrow of suspision. "How is that possible?" Kim ignored him and turned back to me. "I know who the other Kanay is." She said. "We already know." Maddie said, inturrupting her before she could say anything else. "You know?" She asked in disbelief. "How?" "We kind of sort of, ran into her." I said nervously. "Are you okay?" She asked worriedly. "We're fine." I said quickly. "She didn't go after us, she was more focused on Emma." "That's not good." Kim said softly. "What do you mean not good?" Jax asked. "It means that Emma is in great danger."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked, now suddenly standing up from the couch. "What would Mia want with me? I haven't done anything to her." "That's not what I mean," Kim said softly. "There's an eclipse comming. A total eclipse, one that will darken all of Miami, and leave you all powerless." "You mean we'll lose our powers?!"Maddie cried out in alarm. "No, you won't lose your powers." Kim said, much to Maddie's relief. "The eclipse's effects will just be the same as the Fool Moon's only on a much dangerous level." "Great, not another moon issue!" Maddie cried, as I manged to calm her down. "When is the Eclipse coming?" I asked. "In at least thirteen days." She replied.

"You must be careful though," She warned cautiously. "As with any full moon, a Chosen One's power can be taken by another witch." "Tell us something we don't already know." Maddie said. Kim took in a deep breath and said, "This full moon is different." She said softly. "If Emma's powers are taken during the time of the eclipse, it could kill her."

**{Emma's POV}**

_K-kill me?_ I was in total shock. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "So all we have to do is keep her safe from the Council? no problem." Diego said with a smile as Maddie looked at him. "It's not that simple Diego," Kim said. "That necklace that Mia has is highly dangerous, if any of you go near it, it will mess with you powers greatly, which will add on to the effects of the total eclipse." "Well there went that idea out the door." I heard him mutter. I was in so much shock that I couldn't think straight, and I could feel my body and hands shaking in fear. "Don't worry Em, we'll find a way to fix this." I heard Jax whisper next to me. "We won't let anything happen to you." "I hope so." I said shakily. "We will," Jax said reassuringly as he wrapped me up in a hug. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He said softly. "I promise."

**TOO BE CONTINUED...First a rebel Kanay wants to destroy Emma, and now there's a total eclipse coming?! Poor Emma! Will she ever be safe? Stay tuned for more. Hope you enjoyed and as always please review, and if you have any ideas about what you would like to see happen next, please feel free to let me know. Chapter 8 is coming soon! **


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Every Witch Way, only the plot. Hope you enjoy, if anyone has anything mean to say, then please do not review.

Previously on Every Witch Way: "Her name is Mia." I said with a sigh. "She lost her entire family in the last war between the Witches, Wizards and Knanay's." "What do you mean?" Diego asked. "Back in the old days, Witches and Wizards hated Kanay's, absolutly hated them with a vengeance." I said, as I helped Emma over to the couch. "Most of the Kanay's were kind like Diego, who wanted the war to stop, but most of them were decimated."

"Mia and her family were among the list of rebel Kanay's who stood their ground to fight," I said. "It was then and only then, when the last Chosen One showed up to permently take the Kanay's down once and for all. Mia barely escaped with her life, but her parents weren't so lucky."

"Let me guess, she was around five or six when this happened, right?" asked Diego after a moment of silence. I looked over at him and nodded. "How did you know?" "I had a vision of it." He revealed. "I saw her dad carrying her out of her bedroom, and they both looked really scared."

"How do you know all of this?" Emma asked looking over at me as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. "Because she told me when we met each other at Boot Camp over the Summer." I said. "I also discovered at the same time that she had been dating my brother." "Why'd the break up? because of the war?" I nodded as a sudden wave of jade green light suddenly surged into the room, and when the light faded, there stood a girl with long wavy brown hair, wearing jeans, and a red ruffled shirt. "Diego, I figured out who the Kanay is." She said sounding both a little excited, yet terrifiyed at the same time.

"I know who the other Kanay is." She said. "We already know." Maddie said, inturrupting her before she could say anything else. "You know?" She asked in disbelief. "How?" "We kind of sort of, ran into her." I said nervously. "Are you okay?" She asked worriedly. "We're fine." I said quickly. "She didn't go after us, she was more focused on Emma." "That's not good." Kim said softly. "What do you mean not good?" Jax asked. "It means that Emma is in great danger."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked, now suddenly standing up from the couch. "What would Mia want with me? I haven't done anything to her." "That's not what I mean," Kim said softly. "There's an eclipse comming. A total eclipse, one that will darken all of Miami, and leave you all powerless." "You mean we'll lose our powers?!"Maddie cried out in alarm. "No, you won't lose your powers." Kim said, much to Maddie's relief. "The eclipse's effects will just be the same as the Fool Moon's only on a much dangerous level." "Great, not another moon issue!" Maddie cried, as I manged to calm her down. "When is the Eclipse coming?" I asked. "In at least thirteen days." She replied.

"You must be careful though," She warned cautiously. "As with any full moon, a Chosen One's power can be taken by another witch." "Tell us something we don't already know." Maddie said. Kim took in a deep breath and said, "This full moon is different." She said softly. "If Emma's powers are taken during the time of the eclipse, it could kill her."

"We won't let anything happen to you." "I hope so." I said shakily. "We will," Jax said reasurringly as he wrapped me up in a hug. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He said softly. "I promise."

NOW...

**Chapter 8 - ****Magic Fight Club**

**{Emma's POV} **

I pulled away from Jax, just as I heard footsteps approaching. "Oh no! it's my dad, guys you got to get out of here!" I cried. "Why?" Maddie asked annoyed. "Emma?" I blinked my eyes in confusion. It wasn't my dad after all. "Em, it's Daniel, can we talk please?" "What's he doing here?" Jax growled in irritation. I sighed, and opened the door. "Hi." He said sounding a bit nervous as his brown eyes shimmered. It almost appeared that he was going to start crying. "Come on in," I said soflty as I led him in. "Do you think we could talk in private?" he asked, looking from Jax, Maddie, and Diego back to me. "We got to go anyway." Said Diego. "We do?" Maddie asked oblivously. "Yeah remember, I have to help Gigi with her little project." "Oh that! right." Sparks of blue and green magic, swirled from Maddie's finger, as she and Diego disappeared.

I looked over at Jax, and as he glanced at me, it seemed like he understood, although he wasn't to happy about it. "Call me if you need me." He said softly as I nodded. "She won't need you." Daniel said with a hint of anger in his voice. "I wasn't talking to you now was I?" Came Jax's reply. "Oh no, guys please don't start fighting now!" I pleaded. "He's the one who had to open his big mouth." Jax said angrily stepping toward Daniel. "Well at least I don't have a big giant ego." Daniel retorted angrily. "Please don't do this!" I pleaded. "Let's see what you got." Daniel challenged. "Bring it on Miller." Jax challenged back. "I'll have no problem flattening you like a pancake." "Oh no." I said begining to panic. "Why me?!"

**{Maddie's POV} **

"Why did you lie to them for?" I asked as I looked at him once we got to my house. "You know you don't have to do anything for Gigi. What's going on Proxy?" He shook his head, and replied, "It's nothing. I just really wanted to get out of there that's all." I gave him a look of suspision. "Maddie, it's not what you think-" He began, but was inturrupted as a wave of red and orange magic swirled into the room, and there stood Mia, wearing a purple shirt, and blue jeans. The red amulet hung from her neck, and seemed to give off a crimson hue as it shimmered.

"What are you doing here?" I asked immediatly on the defense. "Your not going to turn me into a icicle again,forget it." "Don't worry, I'm not here for you." Mia said slowly walking toward us. "I'm here to talk to you." She said looking over at Diego. I looked at her in shock. "Me?" He asked in complete confusion. "Why?" "Your a Kanay aren't you?" Proxy and I both looked at each other in confusion. _How did she know that?_

**{Jax's POV} **

"Guys!" I heard Emma plead desperatly. "Please don't fight now, what if my dad comes home and catches you?!" I stared at Daniel, then looked over at Emma, and managed to calm myself down. "This is pointless." I muttered. "There's no point in trying to fight you." "Cause you know I'll win?" Daniel said with a scoff. "How pathetic." "I thought you came here to talk to Emma," I said trying to keep my voice calm. "So go ahead and talk." "I will, just as soon as you leave." "Whatever you say to Emma, you can say it in front of me."

"Enough!" Emma suddenly shouted as the earth suddenly began to shake underneath us. "What was that?" Daniel asked looking over at Emma in shock. "I-I don't know." I could hear her voice shaking with fear and as I tried to take a step toward her, Daniel stopped me. "Seriously, what is your problem?" I asked. "Problem? I don't have a problem. Your the one who has a problem Jax." "What that's supposed to mean?" "You've been causing trouble for me and Emma all last year, and know your trying to do the same thing again." I let out a laugh. "In case you haven't noticed, which I'm pretty sure you haven't, She's not into you anymore. She's in love with me." _Oh no!_ I thought in panic. _This could be bad. Very bad. What do I do now? _

"We'll just see about that." Daniel replied as he drew back his arm, ready to punch me. I doged, and fired a stream of magic at him. "What's the matter Jax? can't fight me like a man?" I ignored him and fired another stream of magic toward him as he doged it, and came at me with another punch, which I dodged it, just as I heard Emma cry out, "Stop it!" Once again the ground shook beneath us, although this time more violently then before. "Emma, stop!" I cried out as a wave of panic flowed through me. _If my parents get word of this, who knows what they'll do. I thought. _I noticed Daniel looking over at her with concern. "Are you okay? What's happening?" "I don't know." Emma replied in a panic. "My powers must be growing." "Calm down." I said reassuringly. "We'll figure this out, just stay calm."

**{Diego's POV} **

"If you think you can take my Proxy away from me, you got another thing coming!" Maddie said angrily. "This doesn't concern you witch." Mia said turning from Maddie to me. "How can you be friends these disqusting creatures?" She asked with a scoff. "Hey!" Maddie suddenly shouted. "Who are you calling disqusting?" "Your a Kanay, your above these Witches, and yet your dating one of them? Your a disgrace to all Kanay Kind." "Oh yeah, well you dated Jax's brother Axel," Maddie pointed out. "so How's that different then us?" "Because I was only going out with him to get what I wanted, a chance to get my revenge on the Chosen One, and all Witches alike." "Why are you doing this?" I asked. "Witches are not bad or evil. Times have changed." "Join me." She said.

"IT's not too late for me to save you before they destroy you too." "Okay, you have seriously lost your marbles." Maddie said with a sarcastic laugh as I saw sparks of blue and green magic swirl from her finger. "Things are getting out of hand, send Mia to another land." "Maddie, no!" I warned, but nothing happened. "Really? are all witches this lame?" "Don't insult Maddie." I said as I noticed the red amulet glowing a brilliant shade of crimson. "Then join me." Mia said as she pounded her fist into her hand. "Or I'll be forced to iradicate you."

"Leave Proxy alone, you spinless little-" Suddenly a stream of fire shot from Mia's hand and nearly hit Maddie. "That's it." I said feeling a surge of anger rise up within me. I had never felt so strong then I did right now. It was almost like my inner Kanay had taken over me. "You can insult and threaten me, all you want, but you do not insult my girlfriend!" I summond all the strength I could and threw a breeze of icy wind at her, but it had no effect.

"What on earth was that? some kind of baby powder?" She laughed. "Fine, then I won't iradicate you yet. I hearby challenge you to a Kanay duel." "A what?" Maddie asked looking at me in confusion. "What's a Kanay duel?" "Something you non-Kanay's wouldn't understand." Mia said, turning back to me. "So what do you say?" "What happens to the loser of the duel?" I asked. "By The law of the Kanay, the loser has to obey the winner and do whatever they say." She said with a sarcastic smile. "Now let's go." "What? Right now?" "No better time like the present. Unless you want already admit defeat." "No way!" I said. "You want a duel, you got one!"

**{Jax's POV}**

"I don't know what's happening." Emma said panicking. "I'm scared." "It's okay Em." I said softly. "I'm right here." Just as I went over to hug her, suddenly I was enveloped in a swirl of bright pale yellow light, and the next thing I knew I was in the nurse's office, standing in fron of Agememnon. "Seriously?" I asked annoyed. "I was a little busy with something. What do you want now?" "First of all, be quiet Mr. Novoa." He said as I saw him about to use his powers. "Wait! no, please not another animal!" I begged. Agememnon relaxed for a second, and looked at me. "Alright then, listen up and listen good." He said firmly. "We're having a little problem with the Chosen One, and we need your help." "What are you talking about?" I asked. "Emma's fine. She's not going to turn out like the last Chosen One, she's much level headed then the other one was."

"I said, be quiet!" he ordered. "Or I will change you into an animal. Perhaps a bird of prey." "No!" I begged. "Then listen and do not inturrupt. We have a plan to help The Chosen One maintain control of her powers, but we can't do it, without your help." "Forget it!" I said. "I'm not going to do anything that could put Emma in danger." "Desdemona and I thought you would say something like that Mr. Novoa." Suddenly I looked over and saw Desdemona walking from out of the shadows. "Seems like you need a lesson in obedyonce." She said as both of them used their magic. "Like the moon when it becomes dawn, let Jax Novoa, remember nothing of this chat!"

"No!" I cried out, but before I could do anything, I found myself suddenly back at Emma's place. "Jax? are you okay? Where did you go?" "I-I don't know. My head feels a little funny though." "Are you sure your okay though?" She asked concerned as she wrapped me up in a hug. "I-I think so-" Suddenly a wave of pain shot through my head, and everything came flodding back almost instantly. "Jax?" Emma asked. "Whatever's causing Jax discomfort and pain, let it be now be cast adrift!" She chanted, and once the spell hit me, I glanced at her. "Are you okay?" She asked. "Em, The Council is planning something dangerous." "You mean your parents?" she asked. "No. Desdemona and Agememnon. I think Their trying to overthrow you."

**TOO BE CONTINUED...Mia challenges Diego to A Kanay duel and he accepts? Is he out of his mind?! What will happen now? Is Jax Right about the Council and their plan against Emma? Stay tuned to find out more. Chapter 9 coming soon! Hope you enjoyed and as always please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Every Witch Way, only the plot. Hope you enjoy, if anyone has anything mean to say, then please do not review.

Previously on Every Witch Way: "Oh no, guys please don't start fighting now!" I pleaded. "He's the one who had to open his big mouth." Jax said angrily stepping toward Daniel. "Well at least I don't have a big giant ego." Daniel retorted angrily. "Please don't do this!" I pleaded. "Let's see what you got." Daniel challenged. "Bring it on Miller." Jax challenged back. "I'll have no problem flatning you like a pancake." "Oh no." I said begining to panic. "Why me?!"

"What are you doing here?" I asked immediatly on the defense. "Your not going to turn me into a icicle again,forget it." "Don't worry, I'm not here for you." Mia said slowly walking toward us. "I'm here to talk to you." She said looking over at Diego. I looked at her in shock. "Me?" He asked in complete confusion. "Why?" "Your a Kanay aren't you?" Proxy and I both looked at each other in confusion. _How did she know that?_

"There's no point in trying to fight you." "Cause you know I'll win?" Daniel said with a scoff. "How pathetic." "I thought you came here to talk to Emma," I said trying to keep my voice calm. "So go ahead and talk." "I will, just as soon as you leave." "Whatever you say to Emma, you can say it in front of me."

"Enough!" Emma suddenly shouted as the earth suddenly began to shake underneath us. "What was that?" Daniel asked looking over at Emma in shock. "I-I don't know."

"Stop it!" Once again the ground shook beneath us, although this time more violently then before. "Emma, stop!" I cried out as a wave of panic flowed through me. _If my parents get word of this, who knows what they'll do. I thought. _I noticed Daniel looking over at her with concern. "Are you okay? What's happening?" "I don't know." Emma replied in a panic. "My powers must be growing." "Calm down." I said reassuringly. "We'll figure this out, just stay calm."

"Your a Kanay, your above these Witches, and yet your dating one of them? Your a disgrace to all Kanay Kind." "Oh yeah, well you dated Jax's brother Axel," Maddie pointed out. "so How's that different then us?" "Because I was only going out with him to get what I wanted, a chance to get my revenge on the Chosen One, and all Witches alike." "Why are you doing this?" I asked. "Witches are not bad or evil. Times have changed." "Join me." She said.

"Leave Proxy alone, you spinless little-" Suddenly a stream of fire shot from Mia's hand and nearly hit Maddie. "That's it." I said feeling a surge of anger rise up within me. I had never felt so strong then I did right now. It was almost like my inner Kanay had taken over me. "You can insult and threaten me, all you want, but you do not insult my girlfriend!" I summond all the strength I could and threw a breeze of icy wind at her, but it had no effect.

"What on earth was that? some kind of baby powder?" She laughed. "Fine, then I won't eradicate you yet. I hearby challenge you to a Kanay duel." "A what?" Maddie asked looking at me in confusion. "What's a Kanay duel?" "Something you non-Kanay's wouldn't understand." Mia said, turning back to me. "So what do you say?" "What happens to the loser of the duel?" I asked. "By Kanay law, the loser has to obey the winner, and do whatever they say." She said with a sarcastic smile. "Now let's go." "What? Right now?" "No better time like the present. Unless you want already admit defeat." "No way!" I said. "You want a duel, you got one!"

"I was a little busy with something. What do you want now?" "First of all, be quiet Mr. Novoa." He said as I saw him about to use his powers. "Wait! no, please not another animal!" I begged. Agememnon relaxed for a second, and looked at me. "Alright then, listen up and listen good." He said firmly. "We're having a little problem with the Chosen One, and we need your help." "What are you talking about?" I asked. "Emma's fine. She's not going to turn out like the last Chosen One, she's much level headed then the other one was."

"I said, be quiet!" he ordered. "Or I will change you into an animal. Perhaps a bird of prey." "No!" I begged. "Then listen and do not inturrupt. We have a plan to help The Chosen One maintain control of her powers, but we can't do it, without your help." "Forget it!" I said. "I'm not going to do anything that could put Emma in danger." "Desdemona and I thought you would say something like that Mr. Novoa." Suddenly I looked over and saw Desdemona walking from out of the shadows. "Seems like you need a lesson in obedyonce." She said as both of them used their magic. "Like the moon when it becomes dawn, let Jax Novoa, remember nothing of this chat!"

"No!" I cried out, but before I could do anything, I found myself suddenly back at Emma's place. "Jax? are you okay? Where did you go?" "I-I don't know. My head feels a little funny though." "Are you sure your okay though?" She asked concerned as she wrapped me up in a hug. "I-I think so-" Suddenly a wave of pain shot through my head, and everything came flodding back almost instantly. "Jax?" Emma asked. "Whatever's causing Jax discomfort and pain, let it be now be cast adrift!" She chanted, and once the spell hit me, I glanced at her. "Are you okay?" She asked. "Em, The Council is planning something dangerous." "You mean your parents?" she asked. "No. Desdemona and Agememnon. I think Their trying to overthrow you."

NOW...

**Chapter 9 - The No-Sleep Nightmares**

**{Emma's POV} **

"Overthrow me? Why would they be trying to do that?" "Probably because they can sense that your powers are growing, and that you'll be a potential danger to the realm." Jax said softly. "That's ridiculous." Daniel said, and for a split second I had forgotten he was there. "Your still here?" Jax asked obviously trying to hold in his anger. "I was concerned for Emma's safety." "Please don't start fighting again." I said as I made myself a cup of tea and took a seat at the kitchen table. Jax took a seat across from me, and gently took my hand. "It's okay Em. I won't let anything bad happen to you. I promise." I looked at him and smiled. "Thanks Jax." I said softly, and as I watched Daniel leave, I felt my heart sink. "I'll always be here for Emma. No matter what." Jax said calmly.

I was about to say something else, when I heard the sound of a key turning in the lock of the door and realized this time it really was my dad. "Jax!" I cried out in panic. "Don't worry, I got this." He said reassuringly. "Just call me if you need me for anything." I nodded and watched as he teleported out, and just as I heard the sound of the door opening, I quickly used my magic to clean up the house. "Cleaning up is a chore, make everything the way it was before." In a flash, everything was back to normal, just as dad walked in the door. "Hi dad!" I said giving him a hug. "Hey Em, how was your dad today?" He asked. "Great!" I said excitedly. "Just absolutely peachy." "That's wonderful sweetheart, now it's getting late, so why don't you go and get ready for bed." I nodded and began heading up the stairs, when I heard dad say, "By the way Em, what was Daniel doing here?" "Oh, he was just helping me with my social studies test." I lied. I saw the suspicious look in dad's eye, and headed up the stairs as fast as I could.

That night as I laid in bed, trying to sleep, nothing but one nightmare after another filled through my head. Mia exposing the realm, which starts another war, all humans including my dad enslaved by Jax's family, my friends all gone, leaving me alone, and what was worse, was seeing Jax. His smile was the last thing I saw, and I could only watch in complete horror as his body fell to the ground in front of me, because of his father's magic. "I'll always love you Emma." Was his only reply before he became as still as night. "NOOO!" I shot myself awake hyperventilating, and shaking in absolute fear. "Emma? Emma? are you okay?" Dad asked frantically as he rushed in to comfort me. "What's wrong sweetheart?" I didn't answer, as I buried my face into his blue robes and started to cry.

_Cross your heart and say you've never given up_  
_That you carried on when every door was shut_  
_That you live, you live with no regret!_  
_We wear a smile to hide that we've been hurt before_  
_Keep our disasters in a suitcase by the door,_  
_'Cause you know, you know we're only human!_

_So lay your hands on the left behind_  
_We all know how it feels to be forgotten for a while._  
_In a crowded place trying not to feel alone,_  
_Just remember that we've all been broken once!_  
_So Let's love the broken ones, yeah, yeah!_  
_Love the broken ones!_

The next morning at school, I was putting my stuff into my locker, when I felt someone touch my shoulder, and whirled around to see Jax. "Whoa! are you okay?" He asked with a look of concern on his face. "What's the matter?" I felt tears brimming to my eyes, and immediatly hugged him. "Em, What's going on? What happened?" "It was horrible, just horrible." I sobbed. "I kept having these horrible nightmares, where Mia was winning, there was a magical war, all humans were enslaved by your family, I was all alone, and you gave up your life for me. I saw you die Jax. I saw you die!" The tears wouldn't stop flowing and I couldn't stop crying, as I felt Jax trying to comfort me. "Shh, it's okay Em." He said softly. "It's okay. I'm here now."

_Raise your glass to all the words we never say_  
_We do our best, but still we look the other way,_  
_'Cause sometimes it's easier to run_  
_'Cause after all, we're only human!_

_So lay your hands on the left behind_  
_We all know how it feels to be forgotten for a while._  
_In a crowded place trying not to feel alone,_  
_Just remember that we've all been broken once!_  
_Let's love the broken ones, yeah, yeah!_  
_Love the broken ones!_

"What if the Council's right?" I asked, trying to calm down, even though it wasn't working. "What if I lose control of my powers and become like the Principle?" "Don't say that Em," Jax said calmly. "You are nothing like the Principle. You are much kinder then she was. You are the sweetest, most caring person I've ever met in my entire life, and that's what I love about you, is that you have a big kind heart." "You really think that way Jax?" I asked as I looked at him. "Of course I do." He said softly. "I truly believe in my heart that you and I are ment to be together no matter what. I love you Emma, and nothing's going to stop me from caring about you." I smiled and kissed him, and as our lips touched, I felt a surge of joy flow through me, and all my feelings about the horrible nightmares seemed to fly out the window. Being with Jax made me feel whole and complete.

_Sometimes we're left behind,_  
_Feel like the only one,_  
_But we were born to try_  
_Yeah, we're only human!_

_So lay your hand on the left behind_  
_Yeah, we all know how it feels to be forgotten for a while_  
_In a crowded place trying not to feel so alone,_  
_Just remember that we've all been broken once!_  
_So let's love the broken ones, whoa-oh_  
_Love the broken ones, no no_  
_Let's love the broken ones, whoa oh whoa oh_  
_Love the broken ones, yeah-yeah._  
_Let's love the broken ones_

**{Diego's POV}**

I was a nervous wreck. _What was I thinking? Challenging Mia to a Kanay duel? _It was totally obvious that she had way more experience with her powers then I had. Challenging her was a huge mistake. I drew in a deep breath as I summond all the strength I could and threw a fireball, but it diminshed almost as quickly as I threw it. "Come on!" I groaned in irritation. If I can master snow and wind, then fire should be no problem. Why can't I get it right?" I drew in a deep breath, concentrated and immediatly felt a surge of heat shooting through my body. I felt a fireball appear in my hand, and I threw it. "Proxy!" I jumped as Maddie suddenly appeared out of nowhere nearly giving me a heart attack. "Maddie, don't do that!" I cried out in panic. "I could've hurt you!" "Sorry." She said softly.

"How's the training going?" "Not so good." I said as I flopped down on a nearby couch by the door of the Seven. "I don't know what's going on with me." "What do you mean?" Maddie asked looking at me with concern. "I can't make a fireball." I admitted. "I guess snow and wind are all that's going have to be enough to defeat Mia." "How come you can't make a fireball? You should be able to, I mean, Julio taught you how to make a fireball didn't he?" "Yeah, but that was a while ago." I replied.

"Maybe it's not because there's something wrong with you." Maddie said suddenly with a gasp. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I bet your powers are feuled by your emotions, just like mine and Emma's." "Meaning what exactly?" I asked, not following her. "Remember how you got mad at Mia because she almost hurt me?" "Yeah, so?" "So that's your answer Proxy! Your powers are tied to your emotions. Just pretend that I'm in danger and throw a fireball."

"It's not that easy." I said getting up from the couch. "I mean you being in actual danger is one thing, but I can't just pretend that your in danger." "You have to Proxy. You need all the strength you can in order to defeat Mia. I mean, you heard her what happens if you lose. You'll have to obey her every command like a dog or something." I nodded and took in another deep breath and concentrated. feeling all the stregth I had within me.

"Remember Proxy, get really angry." Maddie coached. "Just pretend that Mia's looking right at you and she's got me hostage or something." I nodded and drew in a deep breath and concentrated, once again feeling the fire burning up within me, when suddenly, "Diego have you seen my-" "Whoa!" I shouted as a stream of fire shot out of my hand, as I fell to the floor. "Gigi! don't sneak up on me like that!" I yelled. "What are you trying to do give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry, I was just wondering if you had seen my camera anywhere, and what on earth was that?" She asked walking over to the side of the wall and pointing at it. "How did scorch marks get here? Was there a fire in here? how come the alarm didn't go off?" I went over to see what she was talking about and couldn't believe my eyes. "Maddie, are you seeing this?" I asked as a smile grew on Maddie's face. "Yay! you did it Proxy!" "There's a scorch mark on the side of the wall, why are you cheering?" Gigi asked, as I rolled my eyes. _Sometimes I wonder how we're related._ I thought. _Much less Twins. _

**{Jax's POV}**

"Are you okay?" I asked as Emma finally pulled away from me and whiped a tear from her eye. "Yeah, I'm okay." She said drawing in a shaky breath. "Are you sure?" I asked, as she nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure. I got to get to class. I'll see you later." "Okay." I said softly as she kissed me on the cheek, before walking past me, and I smiled as I watched her leave, and yet, even as I watched her go, something was telling me that something wasn't right. Something was wrong, and I knew it. _Emma needs me. _I thought. _I know she probably won't admit it, but she needs my help, and I have to be there for her, no matter what. _

**{Emma's POV}**

"Nice of you to join us Miss Alonso," I heard dad say as I walked into the classroom. "Now take your seat and we can get started. I nodded, and as I made my way to my seat, it suddenly felt as time had somehow slowed down. "What the? What's going on? Am I losing control of my powers?" "Emma? you okay?" I heard dad's voice as I looked at him, but instead of seeing him I saw Jax instead. His brown eyes were lifeless as he stared at me. "No!" I whispered. "Not again!" "Emma...I...love...you..." "NOOOOOO!" I screamed as I shot myself awake jerking out of my seat. Looking around, I suddenly realized that I was in the chemestry lab, shaking and panicking so bad I could barely breathe. "Emma? Emma?" I felt Mrs. Jones touch my shoulder, and flinched. All I could think about at that moment was Jax, and how badly I needed him by my side. "Someone go get Principle Alonso!" I heard Mrs. Jones cry out in worry. "Now!"

**TOO BE CONTINUED...What do you think this nightmare signifies? Are Emma's powers really going out of control? Is she having this recurring nightmare because of the Council? Stay tuned for more to find out...Chapter 10 will be coming soon! Hope you enjoyed and as always please review and feel free to give me your thoughts and imput on what you would like to see happen next. **

**Song is called Broken Ones by Jacquie Lee**


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Every Witch Way, only the plot. Hope you enjoy, if anyone has anything mean to say, then please do not review.

Previously on Every Witch Way: "Em, What's going on? What happened?" "It was horrible, just horrible." I sobbed. "I kept having these horrible nightmares, where Mia was winning, there was a magical war, all humans were enslaved by your family, I was all alone, and you gave up your life for me. I saw you die Jax. I saw you die!" The tears wouldn't stop flowing and I couldn't stop crying, as I felt Jax trying to comfort me. "Shh, it's okay Em." He said softly. "It's okay. I'm here now."

"What if the Council's right?" I asked, trying to calm down, even though it wasn't working. "What if I lose control of my powers and become like the Principle?" "Don't say that Em," Jax said calmly. "You are nothing like the Principle. You are much kinder then she was. You are the sweetest, most caring person I've ever met in my entire life, and that's what I love about you, is that you have a big kind heart." "You really think that way Jax?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Of course I do." He said softly. "I truley believe in my heart that you and I are ment to be together no matter what. I love you Emma, and nothing's going to stop me from caring about you." I smiled and kissed him, and as our lips touched, I felt a surge of joy flow through me, and all my feelings about the horrible nightmares seemed to fly out the window. Being with Jax made me feel whole and complete.

. "I can't make a fireball." I admitted. "I guess snow and wind are all that's going have to be enough to defeat Mia." "How come you can't make a fireball? You should be able to, I mean, Julio taught you how to make a fireball didn't he?" "Yeah, but that was a while ago." I replied.

"Maybe it's not because there's something wrong with you." Maddie said suddenly with a gasp. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I bet your powers are feuled by your emotions, just like mine and Emma's." "Meaning what exactly?" I asked, not following her. "Remember how you got mad at Mia because she almost hurt me?" "Yeah, so?" "So that's your answer Proxy! Your powers are tied to your emotions. Just pretend that I'm in danger and throw a fireball."

"It's not that easy." I said getting up from the couch. "I mean you being in actual danger is one thing, but I can't just pretend that your in danger." "You have to Proxy. You need all the strength you can in order to defeat Mia. I mean, you heard her what happens if you lose. You'll have to obey her every command like a dog or something."

Even as I watched her go, something was telling me that something wasn't right. Something was wrong, and I knew it. _Emma needs me. _I thought. _I know she probably won't admit it, but she needs my help, and I have to be there for her, no matter what. _

"Nice of you to join us Miss Alonso," I heard dad say as I walked into the classroom. "Now take your seat and we can get started. I nodded, and as I made my way to my seat, it suddenly felt as time had somehow slowed down. "What the? What's going on? Am I losing control of my powers?" "Emma? you okay?" I heard dad's voice as I looked at him, but instead of seeing him I saw Jax instead. His brown eyes were lifeless as he stared at me. "No!" I whispered. "Not again!" "Emma...I...love...you..." "NOOOOOO!" I screamed as I shot myself awake jerking out of my seat. Looking around, I suddenly realized that I was in the chemestry lab, shaking and panicking so bad I could barely breathe. "Emma? Emma?" I felt Mrs. Jones touch my shoulder, and flinched. All I could think about at that moment was Jax, and how badly I needed him by my side. "Someone go get Principle Alonso!" I heard Mrs. Jones cry out in worry. "Now!"

NOW...

**Chapter 10 - Kanay Vs. Kanay**

**{Diego's POV} **

"Where is she?" I asked, feeling a wave of nervousness sweep through me. "Are you sure your ready to do this Proxy?" Maddie asked as I felt her hand on my shoulder. "You don't have to do this." "Yes he does." I turned around and saw Mia walking up to us. "Now let's do this already. Unless you want to back out now, and declare me the winner that is." "No way." I said with determination. "Let's do this thing." I summond a fireball to my hand, but I didn't throw it. "Come on Proxy, you got this." Maddie whispered. "Just stick to the plan." I nodded as I moved around Mia, while still holding the fireball in my hand. "What are you doing?" Mia asked irritated. "Fighting." I said.

"No, you just moving around in circles." Mia replied with irritation. "Throw wind at me, or snow, throw something." "No! I'm not throwing the first punch." Mia growled in anger, and started walking away from me, and as I looked over at Maddie, I saw a smile spread across her face. "Yay! guess that means we win after all!" She cheered. "What's the matter Mia? giving up already? Guess that means that proxy-" Suddenly without warning, Mia whirled back around and threw a fireball streight toward Maddie as she backed away from me and hid behind the garbabe bin.

"Ugh!" She groaned. "This is so going to cause a whole new wardrobe!" She wined. "Maddie? are you okay?!" I asked with worry. "I'm okay." She said quickly. "I'm okay Proxy, just focus." I nodded, but as I turned around to face her, I saw a fireball coming streight toward me. With no time to duck out of the way, the fireball hit me in the chest. Pain shot through me as I fell back against the garbage bin. "Proxy!"

"Stay back Maddie." I groaned in pain as I tried to stand. "Let me handle this." I tried to stand, but the pain held be down, as Mia came over toward me. "Just forefit already." She said angrily. "Just admit defeat already." "No!" I said with determination, as a sudden flash of my grandfather shot through my mind. I made it shakily to my feet, as a swarm of sudden anger flashed through me. "You can do whatever you want to me, but I will not give in!" With a newfound surge of power flowing through me, fueled by my anger, I shot a stream of fire toward Mia. "Not bad." She said seemingly unfazed. "How about this?" I gasped as she shot a bolt of lightning at me and once again I slammed into the garbabge bin, with pain and agony shooting through me like an avalance. "Proxy!"

**{Jax's POV} **

"Somebody get prinicple Alonso!" Suddenly Mrs. Jones's voice reached my ears. _Man can that woman yell._ I thought, as a sudden wave of panic shot through me. _Oh no!_ I thought as a wave of anxiety immediatly flowed through me, so hard that I could barely catch my breath. _Emma!_ I used my magic to tele-transport directly to Nurse Lily's office. "Lily! I need your help!" I cried out. "Jax! What are you doing?!" She cried out obviously startled. "What's the emergency?" "It's about Emma!" I cried. "She's in trouble. I can feel it." I saw the look on Lily's face suddenly change with worry, as a loud high-pitched siren reached my ears. "Oh no!" Lily said in concern as she looked out the window. "There's an ambulance here." "Emma." I muttered as another wave of panic shot through me. "I have to get to her. She needs me." "Jax-" before Lily could stop me, I tele-transported myself to Emma's location. _Hang on Em,_ I thought. _I'm coming. Just hold on._

**{Emma's POV} **

"Emma? Emma? it's me honey, stop this." I could hear my dad's voice, but couldn't see him as I felt several people trying to hold me down. "Let me go!" I screamed out in terror as I looked around and saw Jax's mom and dad holding me down to the ground with smirks of evil on their faces. "Told you we would get you Chosen One." Mr. Novoa said evily. "Now just relax dear, as we take your powers, and take over all magic." Mrs. Novoa said in a sweet, but yet evil voice. "NOOO!" I screamed so loud, that I felt a huge gust of wind surge around me like a giant tornado. It was true. My powers were growing, but I didn't care about that at the moment. I knew I would find a way to reverse the damage later. All I needed at this moment was Jax.

"Emma?" "No!" I screamed. "No not again! No!" I screamed in terror. "Emma? It's me, it's Jax." "Jax?" It was then and only then that the nightmare seemed to fade, and both of Jax's parent's vanished like a puff of smoke, and all I saw looking at me with a look of concern shimmering in his deep brown eyes, was... "Jax!" I cried out as I sat up like a bolt of lightning wrapping my arms around him and shaking in absolute fear. "Shh, it's okay Em." I heard him whisper softly as he stroked his hand through my hair. "It's okay. I got you. I told you I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"Wait! what about my dad?" I asked in panic. "Th-the hurricane!" "Shh, it's okay." I said softly. "I managed to reverse it. No one got hurt." "Emma? I'm so glad your okay." "Lily? what are you doing here?" "I brought you to the nurse's office." Jax said calmly. "Relax, everything's okay. Your dad, and everyone else is safe." "Are you sure?" "Yes, They are all fine." Lily said calmly. "Now just calm down, and we'll figure out exactly what's going on." I sighed and laid back down on the bed. "Thanks for saving me Jax." I said softly. "I told you, I would never let anything happen to you." He said as he leaned over and kissed me.

**{Diego's POV} **

I groaned softly as I opened my eyes, and gazed up at Maddie. "Wh-what happened?" I asked weakly as a surge of pain shot through me, as I realized I was back at her house. "Did I win?" I saw the look in Maddie's hazel eyes shift. "I-I'm not sure." She said in confusion. "I think it might've been a tie. "Well then if it's a tie," I said slowly as I sat up. "Then that means that we have to fight again." "Are you sure that's a good idea?" She asked in concern. "I mean, you barely made it out of the fight as it was."

"I have to stop her Maddie. I can't let her hurt you, or Emma, or the realm itself." I said looking at her as I hugged her. "I have to do this, and this time I'll make sure to win!" I cheered as I stood up from the couch, but the minute I did, immediatly a wave of dizziness swept over me. I groaned, as I fell back down on the couch. "Don't worry Proxy, I know what'll make you feel better," Maddie said getting up from the coach. "A nice cup of hot tea. I'll be right back." "Uh Maddie, you don't have to-" I tried to stop her, but she had already gone down the hall. I let out a deep breath as I laid there trying to gather my strength back, when I heard my phone go off.

I reached over to answer it, and nearly froze when I heard Mia's voice on the other end. "Hello Diego, it's your new Kanay master." "What? You've got to be kidding me. There's no way you won, It was a tie and I demand a reamtch." Mia laughed. "You can't demand a rematch. I already won, and I need you." "Need me for what?" I asked. "I need your help with my plan." "Your plan to destroy my friends?" I asked. "I don't think so." Suddenly a surge of pain shot through me like a bolt of lightning. "What the? What was that?" I groaned. "Me." Mia replied. "Proving that I won, and since you lost, your now under my command forever."

"No way!" I said. "Forget it!" another surge of agony shot through me, forcing me to my knees. "You don't have a choice anymore." She replied. "Now meet me at the Seven, so I can put phase two of my plan into action." "What's phase two?" I asked groaning in pain. "You'll have to wait to find that out." I heard her hang up, as I tried to make it to my feet. "Proxy? what's wrong? are you okay?" Maddie asked as she rushed over toward me. "What happened?" Another surge of lightning shot through my body as I heard Maddie gasp in fright. "What the? What's going on?" "I lost the duel Maddie." I groaned as she helped me to my feet. "I have to do whatever Mia says now."

"That's ridiculous!" Maddie cried out in anger. "You'll just have to challenge her again, and prove you've got what it takes to beat her!" "It's no use." I said sadly. "I knew she was stronger then me, and now I don't have a choice anymore." "But what about us?" Maddie asked. "I'm not going to hurt you." I said softly. "She can do whatever she wants to me, but I swear I will not hurt you or any of my friends." Another surge of agony shot through me and I fell back down to my knees again. "Sorry Maddie. I have to do this." I groaned in pain.

**TOO BE CONTINUED...Diego lost and has to listen to Mia?! What will happen now?! Will Emma be able to conquer her fears in order to save her friends? All will be revealed soon enough. Stay tuned. Chapter 11 will be coming soon! Hope you enjoyed and as always please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Every Witch Way, only the plot. Hope you enjoy, if anyone has anything mean to say, then please do not review.

**Author's Note: I apologise for taking this long to upload this chapter, but here it finally is! Here is Chapter 11! Also, this will be the first chapter to introduce Amaya's POV, to get a better view on her and her brother. Hope you all enjoy it, and as I always say, please review if you like it, and if you don't, please leave negative commets to yourself.**

Previously on Every Witch Way: "You can do whatever you want to me, but I will not give in!" With a newfound surge of power flowing through me, feuled by my anger, I shot a stream of fire toward Mia. "Not bad." She said seemingly unfazed. "How about this?" I gasped as she shot a bolt of lightning at me and once again I slammed into the garbabge bin, with pain and agony shooting through me like an avalance. "Proxy!"

"Jax! What are you doing?!" She cried out obviously startled. "What's the emergency?" "It's about Emma!" I cried. "She's in trouble. I can feel it." I saw the look on Lily's face suddenly change with worry, as a loud high-pitched siren reached my ears. "Oh no!" Lily said in concern as she looked out the window. "There's an ambulance here." "Emma." I muttered as another wave of panic shot through me. "I have to get to her. She needs me." "Jax-" before Lily could stop me, I tele-transported myself to Emma's location. _Hang on Em,_ I thought. _I'm coming. Just hold on._

"Told you we would get you Chosen One." Mr. Novoa said evily. "Now just relax dear, as we take your powers, and take over all magic." Mrs. Novoa said in a sweet, but yet evil voice. "NOOO!" I screamed so loud, that I felt a huge gust of wind surge around me like a giant tornadeo. It was true. My powers were growing, but I didn't care about that at the moment. I knew I would find a way to reverse the damage later. All I needed at this moment was Jax.

"Emma?" "No!" I screamed. "No not again! No!" I screamed in terror. "Emma? It's me, it's Jax." "Jax?" It was then and only then that the nightmare seemed to fade, and both of Jax's parent's vanished like a puff of smoke, and all I saw looking at me with a look of concern shimmering in his deep brown eyes, was... "Jax!" I cried out as I sat up like a bolt of lightning wrapping my arms around him and shaking in absolute fear. "Shh, it's okay Em." I heard him whisper softly as he stroked his hand through my hair. "It's okay. I got you. I told you I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"Hello Diego, it's your new Kanay master." "What? You've got to be kidding me. There's no way you won, It was a tie and I demand a reamtch." Mia laughed. "You can't demand a rematch. I already won, and I need you." "Need me for what?" I asked. "I need your help with my plan." "Your plan to destroy my friends?" I asked. "I don't think so." Suddenly a surge of pain shot through me like a bolt of lightning. "What the? What was that?" I groaned. "Me." Mia replied. "Proving that I won, and since you lost, your now under my command forever."

"No way!" I said. "Forget it!" another surge of agony shot through me, forcing me to my knees. "You don't have a choice anymore." She replied. "Now meet me at the Seven, so I can put phase two of my plan into action." "What's phase two?" I asked groaning in pain. "You'll have to wait to find that out." I heard her hang up, as I tried to make it to my feet.

"You'll just have to challenge her again, and prove you've got what it takes to beat her!" "It's no use." I said sadly. "I knew she was stronger then me, and now I don't have a choice anymore." "But what about us?" Maddie asked. "I'm not going to hurt you." I said softly. "She can do whatever she wants to me, but I swear I will not hurt you or any of my friends." Another surge of agony shot through me and I fell back down to my knees again. "Sorry Maddie. I have to do this." I groaned in pain.

NOW...

**Chapter 11 - The Council Strikes Back**

**{Diego's POV}**

"Mia?" I called as I opened the door of the Seven. _Thank god that we're closed today. _I thought. _Otherwise this would be really awkward. _Suddenly an icy cold feeling shot through me as I steped foot in the door. Something wasn't right. "Mia?" my voice echoed in the quiet dark building, which sent chills down my spine as I stepped further in. _What is going on? _I thought. _This is too creepy. _I was about to turn around to leave, when I suddenly heard footsteps behind me. "Mia?" I let out a gasp when I realized that it wasn't her, but Jax's step mom Mrs. Novoa. It was a trap! "Well, well, what do we have here?" She taunted gazing at me with an evil look.

I hesitated in fear, and froze for second unsure of what to do. _This is a nightmare. _I thought, trying to stay calm and not panic. _I must be dreaming. _I backed away from her and gasped in fear as I saw royal purple sparks of magic begining to shoot from her fingertips. "Now just stand still, and I'll make this as painless as possible." She said with a slightly evil smile. I backed up so far that my back collided painfully against the wall. Just then suddenly a blast of power surged into the room in front of me, knocking Mrs. Novoa from getting any closer to me.

_What the? _I wondered, trying to keep myself calm. _What was that? _Suddenly a ray of jade green light shone forth in front of me as a barrier. **"**_**Diego, can you hear me?" **_I looked around in confusion for a second. "What's going on?" I muttered to myself. "Now I'm hearing voices in my head?" _**"Diego, it's me, it's Kim." "Kim?" **_I thought in confusion trying to communicate with her. _**"Diego, listen to me, touch the barrier of my magic. I'll teleport you out of there." **_Still confused as ever, I stepped forward toward the green barrier in front of me, and with a shaky hand, I touched the barrier. At first I felt nothing, then a second later, I looked down, my body started dissappearing! It was like I was becoming a ghost and dissapearing into thin air.

**{Jax's POV}**

"Don't worry Em, we'll figure out what's going on." I said softly as I helped her up the stairs of her house. "I'm surprised that dad wasn't freaking out as bad as he was." She said nervously. "I figured he would've totally lost it, with everything that happened today." "I told you," I said softly. "I took care of it." "What exactly did you do?"she asked looking at me with suspicion. "You didn't erase his memory did you?" "No of course not." I said quickly. "I just erased his memory of all the magic he had whitnessed, so he wouldn't get suspicious." There was a small silence between us and at first I expected her to get mad at me, but all I felt was her arms wraping around me. "Thank you." She said softly in my ear. "Thank you Jax." "I told you, I wouldn't let anything happen to you." I said softly back to her as our lips locked and we kissed.

"Your not lying to me are you?" She asked. "Why would I need to?" I asked. "I would never lie to you Emma. Why would you even ask something like that?" She smiled and shook her head. "No reason," She said softly. "I just needed to know you wouldn't keep anything from me." I let out a deep sigh as I felt Emma's head against me, and all I could think about was Axel's words, which played over and over again in my mind. _"Consider yourself lucky for now little brother. But this isn't over yet." You bet it's not over. _I thought to myself. _Hope you guys are prepared for a war, because there's no way your getting your hands on Emma. Not if I can help it._

**{Amaya's POV}**

"What do you mean you still haven't gotten the Chosen One yet?!" Dad yelled out so loud it made the entire facility shake. "Relax dad," Said my brother in his usual manipulative tone. "We'll get the Chosen One's powers, we just have to wait until thirteen days until the eclipse." I let out a deep sigh as I thought of Mia and how much I wanted to be friends again, but I knew father would never allow it. He would say the same thing as he always did, "Witches and Kanay's are not friends, they are enemies." I knew Mia was different. I was the only one who knew of her true intention against the Chosen One. Only now I had to make a choice. Be with my best friend and go against my family, or side with them and go against Mia. _Why must life be so complicated? _I wondered.

"Amaya?" I looked over just as I heard my mother's voice. "What is going on with you?" "Nothing."I said quickly looking over at my brother. "There's only one thing now standing in our way between us and the Eclipse, and that's the Kanay." "Yes, she could pose as a potential dangerous threat to our plan." My mother agreed as she looked over at my father. "What should we do dear?" She asked. "Simple, we take out the Kanay, and use her own weaknesses against her." He said with a devilish smile. "If any of us come across the Kanay, we must take her out before we can get to the Chosen One." "What about the other Kanay?" My mother asked. "The boy?" "We take him out too." Said my brother. "Soon we will be the most powerful family in the entire magical realm. Right Amaya?" I pretended to agree as I nodded, although inside I could feel my heart breaking with sadness. _Mia, please be safe. _I thought sadly.

**{Emma's POV}**

Suddenly the earth began to rumble underneath our feet, causing me to let go of Jax. "What the? what's happening?" I asked trying not to panic. "I-I don't know." Jax said as I heard the worry in his voice. "Just hang on to me." I nodded as the earth began to rumble harder and faster, and I suddenly felt myself being lifted up into the air like I was being sucked into a tornadeo. "Jax!" I screamed. "I can't hang on!" "Yes you can!" He cried back. "I won't let you go!" I felt a round of tears threatning to fall from my eyes as I heard a slight whooshing noise from behind me, and my hands were slippery as I struggled to hang on to Jax. "JAX!" I screamed as I finally let go, and was wisked up into the air and through what seemed to a mystical portal. I don't know how long I fell for, but it felt like an eternity, and all I could think about the entire time was Jax.

"Sweetheart? are you okay?" A framillar voice woke me from what felt like a week's worth of sleep, and as I slowly opened my eyes, I realised I was looking up at a tall young woman with long shimmering black hair, slight tanned skin, and brown eyes. She smiled as she helped me sit up, and it was then that I noticed that I was lying down on a couch. "Where am I?" I wondered aloud. "Who are you?" The woman smiled again, and said, "My name is Leona Novoa." _Novoa? as in Jax's mom? I couldn't believe what was happening! _Quickly looking around the room for a calender, I could see the year printed on it, and swore that I was still dreaming. This isn't happening! I thought trying not to panic. The year on the calender read 1998, exactly one year before I was born! _How in the world did I end up in the past?! _I thought still trying not to panic. _Jax, where are you?_

**TOO BE CONTINUED...Emma's in the past?! How will she get out of this mess? Will Jax be able to find her? Will she be trapped forever in the past? Stay tuned for more to find out...Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'm sorry it took me so long to get back to working on it, I've just been really busy lately. Chapter 12 will be up tomorrow the 18th of March. Like I said before hope you enjoyed and as always please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Every Witch Way, only the plot. Hope you enjoy, if anyone has anything mean to say, then please do not review. This chapter will be split into three parts, so here is part one. Hope you enjoy, and as always please review!

Previously on Every Witch Way: **"**_**Diego, can you hear me?" **_I looked around in confusion for a second. "What's going on?" I muttered to myself. "Now I'm hearing voices in my head?" _**"Diego, it's me, it's Kim." "Kim?" **_I thought in confusion trying to communicate with her. _**"Diego, listen to me, touch the barrier of my magic. I'll teleport you out of there." **_Still confused as ever, I stepped forward toward the green barrier in front of me, and with a shaky hand, I touched the barrier. At first I felt nothing, then a second later, I looked down, my body started dissappearing! It was like I was becoming a ghost and dissapearing into thin air.

"We'll get the Chosen One's powers, we just have to wait until thirteen days until the eclipse." I let out a deep sigh as I thought of Mia and how much I wanted to be friends again, but I knew father would never allow it. He would say the same thing as he always did, "Witches and Kanay's are not friends, they are enemies." I knew Mia was different. I was the only one who knew of her true intention against the Chosen One. Only now I had to make a choice. Be with my best friend and go against my family, or side with them and go against Mia. _Why must life be so complicated? _I wondered.

"There's only one thing now standing in our way between us and the Eclipse, and that's the Kanay." "Yes, she could pose as a potential dangerous threat to our plan." My mother agreed as she looked over at my father. "What should we do dear?" She asked. "Simple, we take out the Kanay, and use her own weaknesses against her." He said with a devilish smile. "If any of us come across the Kanay, we must take her out before we can get to the Chosen One." "What about the other Kanay?" My mother asked. "The boy?" "We take him out too." Said my brother. "Soon we will be the most powerful family in the entire magical realm. Right Amaya?" I pretended to agree as I nodded, although inside I could feel my heart breaking with sadness. _Amaya, please be safe. _I thought sadly.

Suddenly the earth began to rumble underneath our feet, causing me to let go of Jax. "What the? what's happening?" I asked trying not to panic. "I-I don't know." Jax said as I heard the worry in his voice. "Just hang on to me." I nodded as the earth began to rumble harder and faster, and I suddenly felt myself being lifted up into the air like I was being sucked into a tornadeo. "Jax!" I screamed. "I can't hang on!" "Yes you can!" He cried back. "I won't let you go!" I felt a round of tears threatning to fall from my eyes as I heard a slight whooshing noise from behind me, and my hands were slippery as I struggled to hang on to Jax. "JAX!" I screamed as I finally let go, and was wisked up into the air and through what seemed to a mystical portal. I don't know how long I fell for, but it felt like an eternity, and all I could think about the entire time was Jax.

"Sweetheart? are you okay?" A framillar voice woke me from what felt like a week's worth of sleep, and as I slowly opened my eyes, I realised I was looking up at a tall young woman with long shimmering black hair, slight tanned skin, and brown eyes. She smiled as she helped me sit up, and it was then that I noticed that I was lying down on a couch. "Where am I?" I wondered aloud. "Who are you?" The woman smiled again, and said, "My name is Leona Novoa." _Novoa? as in Jax's mom? I couldn't believe what was happening! _Quickly looking around the room for a calender, I could see the year printed on it, and swore that I was still dreaming. This isn't happening! I thought trying not to panic. The year on the calender read 1998, exactly one year before I was born! _How in the world did I end up in the past?! _I thought still trying not to panic. _Jax, where are you? _

NOW...

**Chapter 12 - A Witch In Time (Part 1)**

**{Andi's POV}**

"What do you mean you don't know where she is?!" I yelled angrily as I slapped Jax hard on the arm. "Emma could be in big trouble, what if the Council has her?!" "Calm down." Jax said trying to get me to calm down, which obviously wasn't working. My best friend was out there somewhere, and I was getting more and more worried by the second. "We need to find her, there's only twleve more days left until the eclipse comes, and Emma will be powerless." "I know, I know." He said quickly throwing his hands up in the air while pacing. "You know this is all your fault!" I sudddenly yelled out angrily. "If it hadn't been for you nearly almost destroying the realm, Emma wouldn't be in this situation!" "Stop blaming me for that!" He lashed out. "I changed! I changed for her!" "Yeah, well obviously not!"

Suddenly Hex floated around us glowing in bright golden light. "What is it Hex?" I asked, since I was the only one besides Emma, who could understand him. Hex glowed a few more times in golden light, before becoming encased in pure bright light. "What's going on?" Jax asked. "Has he ever done this before?" I shook my head no, as I watched in amazment as images suddenly appeared out of nowhere, floating above Hex as if it came out of projector on a movie screen. "Look there's Emma!" I said excidedly as I saw her talking to a woman with long black hair. "Who's that?" I asked looking over at Jax, who just had a shocked look on his face. "Hello? earth to Jax?" I asked when he didn't respond. "You okay?" "That's my mother." Was all I could get out of him.

**{Diego's POV}**

"You okay?" Kim asked me once I appeared before her. I slowly nodded, before a wave of cold chills ran down my spine. "I think so." I replied uneasily. "How did you know I was in trouble anyway?" "Well I wasn't spying on you or anything if that's what you think." She replied with a smile. I was about to respond, before I saw the look on her face suddenly change from a smile to a frown, and I could tell right away that she was serious. "Diego, we have a problem a big one." "What do you mean?" I asked with confusion. "Another problem besides the eclipse?" She slowly nodded, and another wave of cold chills ran down my spine. "The Council is making their move," She said slowly. "Emma is now somehow stuck in the past, with no way out, and if we don't find a way to bring her back, she could cease to exist."

"Maybe it's a decoy or something." I said suddenly. "You know to somehow catch us off guard?" Kim shook her head as a wave of worry washed over me. "I don't think so." She said seriously. "Emma's powerless in the past because she dosen't have her powers, which means she has no way to defend herself. She'll be powerless, and with the eclipse coming we need to be able to help keep her safe." I nodded just as I heard Maddie's voice, "Proxy!" I looked over just as I saw her running toward me, and as she threw her arms around me, she asked with worry, "Are you okay? Mia didn't hurt you did she?" I shook my head no and said, "Relax Maddie I'm okay, but we have another problem. Emma's stuck in the past and we need to find a way to save her."

**{Maddie's POV}**

"So let me get this straight, Emma's stuck in the past and we have to save her?" "Maddie, please this is serious." He said looking at me with a pleading look in his brown eyes. "I know you and Emma have you differences, but she's in big trouble and we have to help her." I drew in a deep breath and slowly nodded. "Okay." I said slowly. "You wouldn't happen to know any time traveling spells would you?" He asked. I shook my head and suddenly realized, "Jax might." And with that I grabbed Proxy's hand and tele-transported next to Jax, who happened to be in Emma's room, with Andi. _Akward._ I thought as I let go of Diego's hand. "We need to get to the past to save Emma. Do you know any?" I asked as Andi turned toward me. "Since when do you care about Emma's safety?" "Guys, don't start," Came Diego's voice. "This is serious. We need to find Emma." "Diego's right, we can't just sit here and do nothing." I said. "The entire realm of both both earth and magic are at stake here."

"I hate it when Maddie's right," Andi muttered. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked starting to get angry as a wave of anger suddenly began to flow through me. "Easy Maddie." Diego said softly. "We don't need this right now okay? focus." I slowly nodded and began to swirl my finger as I felt my magic bubbling up within me. "Forget it Jax, we'll find our own way to save Emma." I said quicky grabbing Diego's hand. "Maddie, what are you doing?" He asked with a look of worry. "Don't worry Proxy," I said confidently. "I can handle this." Sparks of blue and green magic began to flow from my finger as I closed my eyes and cncentrated. "Moon of light, stars of night, grant us the power of flight, teleport us to the past!" I opened my eyes just time as Diego and I were swept away up into the air by a mystical portal.

"Proxy? you okay?" I asked once we had landed. "I think so," He replied. "You?" "I'm good." I said quickly looking around. "Now let's find Emma." Suddenly a cold chill ran through me and I shivered as goosebumps suddenly appeared on my arms. "Maddie? you okay?" Diego asked concerned. "What's wrong?" I rembered being here before. We had landed at a house that I knew from my childhood, and as I looked around the room a picture of a man was on the nightstand. I went toward it, and the moment I felt the cool of the medal from the frame in my hand, tears started to run down my cheeks. The man was smiling with dark brown hair, brown eyes and wearing a suit. He looked very happy and as I stared at him, I couldn't help the feeling of sadness that bubled up within me.

"Maddie? you okay?" Diego asked as I felt his hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong? Who's the guy in the picture? Do you know him?" I slowly nodded as I wiped the tears from my eyes with my other hand and said softly with a lump in my throat. "It's my dad."

**TOO BE CONTINUED...Dun! Dun! Dun! Sorry to leave you all in a clifhanger, but that's the way the cookie crumbles. If anyone has any ideas of what they would like to see happen next, then please feel free to leave me comments of Pm me. Hope you enjoyed, and I will try to update, and get Chapter 13 up as soon as possible. Till then, please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Every Witch Way, only the plot. Hope you enjoy, if anyone has anything mean to say, then please do not review. This chapter will be split into three parts, so here is part two. Hope you enjoy, and as always please review!

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update! I've been super busy and haven't had time to get around to fixing up the story, so without further ado, here it finally is, Chapter 13 - A Witch In Time (Part 2), This Chapter will be my own rendition of Maddie's past, and what had happened to her father, and how she got her powers. Hope you enjoy, and as always please review! **

Previously on Every Witch Way: "What is it Hex?" I asked, since I was the only one besides Emma, who could understand him. Hex glowed a few more times in golden light, before becoming encased in pure bright light. "What's going on?" Jax asked. "Has he ever done this before?" I shook my head no, as I watched in amazment as images suddenly appeared out of nowhere, floating above Hex as if it came out of projector on a movie screen. "Look there's Emma!" I said excidedly as I saw her talking to a woman with long black hair. "Who's that?" I asked looking over at Jax, who just had a shocked look on his face. "Hello? earth to Jax?" I asked when he didn't respond. "You okay?" "That's my mother." Was all I could get out of him.

. "Diego, we have a problem a big one." "What do you mean?" I asked with confusion. "Another problem besides the eclipse?" She slowly nodded, and another wave of cold chills ran down my spine. "The Council is making their move," She said slowly. "Emma is now somehow stuck in the past, with no way out, and if we don't find a way to bring her back, she could cease to exist."

"Maybe it's a decoy or something." I said suddenly. "You know to somehow catch us off guard?" Kim shook her head as a wave of worry washed over me. "I don't think so." She said seriously. "Emma's powerless in the past because she dosen't have her powers, which means she has no way to defend herself. She'll be powerless, and with the eclipse coming we need to be able to help keep her safe."

"Moon of light, stars of night, grant us the power of flight, teleport us to the past!" I opened my eyes just time as Diego and I were swept away up into the air by a mystical portal.

"Proxy? you okay?" I asked once we had landed. "I think so," He replied. "You?" "I'm good." I said quickly looking around. "Now let's find Emma." Suddenly a cold chill ran through me and I shivered as goosebumps suddenly appeared on my arms. "Maddie? you okay?" Diego asked concerned. "What's wrong?" I rembered being here before. We had landed at a house that I knew from my childhood, and as I looked around the room a picture of a man was on the nightstand. I went toward it, and the moment I felt the cool of the medal from the frame in my hand, tears started to run down my cheeks.

"Maddie? you okay?" Diego asked as I felt his hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong? Who's the guy in the picture? Do you know him?" I slowly nodded as I wiped the tears from my eyes with my other hand and said softly with a lump in my throat. "It's my dad."

NOW...

**Chapter 13 - A Witch In Time (Part 2) **

**{Maddie's POV} **

"So if that's your dad, then somehow we must have gotten stuck here instead of where Emma is." Diego said slowly. "Which means that, she can't be too far from here." "Diego, I don't think Emma's here." I said softly, as I looked around the room. All around me, the walls were painted deep blue with flecks of gold,_ Mom's Idea obviously. _I thought. In the middle of the room, was a royal king and queen sized bed, with a cedar-chest at the foot of it. "Man, your mom had expensive taste even back then." I heard Diego's voice, and I turned toward him. "I know the spell I said was to find Emma, but for some reason I feel like we were sent here to fix something." "Like what?" He asked, looking momentarily confused. "I'm not sure exactly." I said softly. "Most of my childhood with my dad around is a blur."

Suddenly, I heard my mom's voice saying, "Maddie-winkie, don't run in the house sweetie." I carefully walked out of the room and looked down the hallway to see a younger version of my mother, and to my surprise, I saw myself as a little girl around three years old. "This is freaky." I muttered to myself. "What is?" Diego whispered behind me, as he saw what I saw. "Your right, this is freaky." I watched in amazment as my younger self went into the living room, and turned on the tv. "This is completely freaky." I muttered. "Knock, knock anybody home?" I felt my heart drop with sadness as I heard my dad's voice coming from the front door as he walked in. "Daddy!" I heard my younger self squeal with delight as she ran over and threw her arms around him. "Ah, there's my little bear cub." He said with a smile.

"Maddie, see if you can think of another spell to get us to Emma." Diego whispered beside me. "We need to get to her, remember?" I could hardly hear what he was saying as I focused on my dad, and the happy smile on his face as he held me tight in his arms. It was one of the few happy times that I could remember that wasn't blurry. I felt tears brimming in my eyes, and choked back a sob, as I felt Diego's hand on my shoulder. "You okay?" He whispered gently. I slowly shook my head, as the tears started to fall from my eyes. "Maddie?" Suddenly there was a loud crash as the front door flew off it's hinges with an ear shattering crash. I heard my three-year-old self scream in terror, as dad shielded her from the blast. "Richard! What's happening?!" I heard the shrillness in my mother's worried voice, as two people stepped into the house from beneath the shadows, revealing themselves to be the Council. "H-how is that possible?" Diego asked. "What are they doing here?" I suddenly felt my whole body trembling in absolute anger. I was suddenly starting to remember what had happened now. The Council was responsible for my father's death.

"Ursula, take Maddie and hide her upstairs." I heard dad order, as he handed my younger self over to her, and I saw a swirl of deep blue magic swirling from his hand. "I'll hold them off as best I can." "Well, that explains how you got your powers." I heard Diego whisper behind me. "Your dad was a wizard, makes sense." "You think you can hold us off?" I heard Jax's dad say as he stepped closer to my dad. "Don't make us laugh Mr. Van Pelt just give us the girl, and we'll be on our way." Came Jax's step mom's voice as she stepped up beside her husband. "Our daughter isn't the Chosen One." My mom's voice came out in terror now, as she clung on to me. "Daddy!" I heard my younger self cry out with teary eyes. "Ursula, get Maddie upstairs," Dad ordered again, this time more firmly. "Now!" I looked over at Diego as we both watched my mom run up the stairs with my younger self in her arms crying, "Daddy!"

Once again I felt a surge of anger flow within me, as I saw Mr. Novoa shoot a blast of Crimson red and black magic out of his hand toward my dad, and I was tempted to reveal myself. As I watched the fight begining to form before my eyes, I was immedialty overwhelmed by a sense of sadness. "Not again." I muttered as I fell to my knees. "Maddie? What's wrong?" Diego asked with worry in his voice, and just as I was about to answer, a scream of torture filled the room, and I felt tears brimming in my eyes, blurrying my vision. _Dad! _I thought miserably. _No! _I could only watch in horror and terror as a swirl of crimson red and black magic, zapping my dad like an electric current of electricity. He screamed in absolute agony, as he fell to his knees.

"No! Leave daddy alone!" I gapsed in fear as I suddenly saw my three year old self running toward the council. "There's the little one." Mrs. Novoa said as she reached over to grab me. "NO!" I heard dad yell out, as he grabbed me and shielded me from the attack as another electric current of crimson red and black magic shot out, hitting him in the back, while still clinging onto me. "Richard!" I heard my mother's shrill voice coming into the room, as she whitnessed the whole tragic event. "NOOO!" I heard Diego let out a soft gasp, as we both watched my dad's now lifeless body fall the floor, while still clinging to my three year old self, who was hysterically crying now. "Obviously, she isn't the child we're looking for." Mrs. Novoa said turning to her husband. "Her powers aren't as strong as I had originally foreseen." Suddenly before I had time to finish processing what was happening, a soft whooshing noise came from behind us, as a large misty-like portal mysteriously opened up and sucked us both up in it.

"There you guys are! Where were you guys? Where's Emma?" I groaned as I sat up and looked over at Diego. "You okay Proxy?" I asked softly as Diego nodded. "Where's Emma?" I looked up and saw Andi and Jax as we both got to our feet. "We didn't exactly find her." Diego said softly, as I glared at Jax angrily. "What?" Jax asked turning toward me and obviously seeing the look on my face. "What did I do?" "Your family." I said softly trying to hold back my anger, as tears brimmed in my eyes again. "What are you talking about?" Andi asked in complete confusion. "Your family, your parents they..." A surge of violent anger began to surge through me and dark storm clouds began to rumble overhead in the skies above, and the earth began to shake uncontrollably, the more my anger raged out of control. "They murdered my father!"

**TOO BE CONTINUED...Yikes! Maddie finally remembers what happened to her father, but now is out for revenge! What will happen next? Will the gang find Emma before the eclipse arrives? Will Amaya finally stand up against her family, and join Jax's team? and what of Mia? Will she finally open up about her past and of her parents? Stay tuned for more! Chapter 14 (Part 3) will be up soon. Please review and let me know what you think, and as always please review! **


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Every Witch Way, only the plot. Hope you enjoy, if anyone has anything mean to say, then please do not review. This chapter will be split into three parts, so here is part three. Hope you enjoy, and as always please review!

Previously on Every Witch Way: I carefully walked out of the room and looked down the hallway to see a younger version of my mother, and to my surprise, I saw myself as a little girl around three years old. "This is freaky." I muttered to myself. "What is?" Diego whispered behind me, as he saw what I saw. "Your right, this is freaky." I watched in amazment as my younger self went into the living room, and turned on the tv. "This is completly freaky." I muttered. "Knock, knock anybody home?" I felt my heart drop with sadness as I heard my dad's voice coming from the front door as he walked in. "Daddy!" I heard my younger self squeal with delight as she ran over and threw her arms around him. "Ah, there's my little bear cub." He said with a smile.

"Maddie, see if you can think of another spell to get us to Emma." Diego whispered beside me. "We need to get to her, remember?" I could hardly hear what he was saying as I focused on my dad, and the happy smile on his face as he held me tight in his arms. It was one of the few happy times that I could remember that wasn't blurry. I felt tears brimming in my eyes, and choked back a sob, as I felt Diego's hand on my shoulder. "You okay?" He whispered gently. I slowly shook my head, as the tears started to fall from my eyes. "Maddie?" Suddenly there was a loud crash as the front door flew off it's hinges with an ear shattering crash. I heard my three-year-old self scream in terror, as dad shielded her from the blast. "Richard! What's happening?!" I heard the shrillness in my mother's worried voice, as two people stepped into the house from beneath the shadows, revealing themselves to be the Council. "H-how is that possible?" Diego asked. "What are they doing here?"

"Ursula, take Maddie and hide her upstairs." I heard dad order, as he handed my younger self over to her, and I saw a swirl of deep blue magic swirling from his hand. "I'll hold them off as best I can." "Well, that explains how you got your powers." I heard Diego whisper behind me. "Your dad was a wizard, makes sense." "You think you can hold us off?" I heard Jax's dad say as he stepped closer to my dad. "Don't make us laugh Mr. Van Pelt just give us the girl, and we'll be on our way." Came Jax's step mom's voice as she stepped up beside her husband. "Our daughter isn't the Chosen One." My mom's voice came out in terror now, as she clung on to me. "Daddy!" I heard my younger self cry out with teary eyes. "Ursula, get Maddie upstairs," Dad ordered again, this time more firmly. "Now!" I looked over at Diego as we both watched my mom run up the stairs with my younger self in her arms crying, "Daddy!"

Once again I felt a surge of anger flow within me, as I saw Mr. Novoa shoot a blast of Crimson red and black magic out of his hand toward my dad, and I was tempted to reveal myself. As I watched the fight begining to form before my eyes, I was immedialty overwhelmed by a sense of sadness. "Not again." I muttered as I fell to my knees. "Maddie? What's wrong?" Diego asked with worry in his voice, and just as I was about to answer, a scream of torture filled the room, and I felt tears brimming in my eyes, blurrying my vision. _Dad! _I thought miserably. _No! _I could only watch in horror and terror as a swirl of crimson red and black magic, zapping my dad like an electric current of electricity. He screamed in absolute agony, as he fell to his knees.

"No! Leave daddy alone!" I gapsed in fear as I suddenly saw my three year old self running toward the council. "There's the little one." Mrs. Novoa said as she reached over to grab me. "NO!" I heard dad yell out, as he grabbed me and shielded me from the attack as another electric current of crimson red and black magic shot out, hitting him in the back, while still clinging onto me. "Richard!" I heard my mother's shrill voice coming into the room, as she whitnessed the whole tragic event. "NOOO!"

"There you guys are! Where were you guys? Where's Emma?" I groaned as I sat up and looked over at Diego. "You okay Proxy?" I asked softly as Diego nodded. "Where's Emma?" I looked up and saw Andi and Jax as we both got to our feet. "We didn't exactly find her." Diego said softly, as I glared at Jax angrily. "What?" Jax asked turning toward me and obviously seeing the look on my face. "What did I do?" "Your family." I said softly trying to hold back my anger, as tears brimmed in my eyes again. "What are you talking about?" Andi asked in complete confusion. "Your family, your parents they..." A surge of violent anger began to surge through me and dark storm clouds began to rumble overhead in the skies above, and the earth began to shake uncontrollably, the more my anger raged out of control. "They murdered my father!"

NOW...

**Chapter 14 - A Witch In Time (Part 3)**

**{Maddie's POV}**

"Maddie, calm down." I heard Diego call out from behind me as a large clap of thunder shook overhead. "Oh boy, here we go with this again." I heard Andi mutter, but I ignored her. I was more focused on Jax at the moment, and nothing else, I couldn't get my father's face out my mind. Another loud clap of thunder shook overhead again, as I heard Diego calling my name, "Maddie please stop! revenge isn't worth it! It's not Jax's fault about what happened!" "It's not worth it Diego," I heard Andi comment. "Just let her do her thing. She's not going to listen anyway."

**{Amaya's POV}**

I entered the viewing room to find my brother already there watching everything unfold. "The plan is working out brilliantly dear sister." He said, looking at me momentarily before turning back. "All of the Chosen One's friends will fall, one by one, leaving her alone and defensless, and once that happens, we'll take her powers and rule the world as the most powerful family in the entire world." As I looked out to see what my brother saw, was a powerful storm brewing and an angry blonde haired witch trying to attack our brother Jax. "Soon it will be time for the next phase of the plan Amaya, think you can handle it?" "Of course I can handle it." I said trying not get defense at the tone of his voice. "What makes you think I can't Axel?" "Because you do know what the next part of the plan is don't you? The part that involves Mia?" I felt my heart drop immediatly. I had forgotten how much my family hated the Kanay's but yet I couldn't understand why all Witches and Wizards hated them, except for the blonde haird witch who seemed to be in love with the Kanay boy. Mia was my best friend, and I didn't want her involoved with things more then she already was. She still had some buisness to handle on her own about her parent's death, she didn't need my family on her too. I had to warn her about it, I just had to. I knew I couldn't kill her.

"Hello? earth to Amaya? What has gotten into you lately?" "Huh?" I snapped out of my thoughts and turned back to my brother. "Your not having second thoughts about the plan are you? Cause you know what dad will do to you if he finds out." "Of course not." I said reasurringly. "Good, then you know where Mia is right? Go to her, and inform her of the plan." "But I thought father said to have her executed." I said trying not to sound soft. "Guess you didn't hear then." Axel said turning toward me with an angry look flashing in his eyes. "Father's decided that Mia could actually prove to be of some use to us against the Chosen One." "So we're not going to kill her?" I asked, again trying to keep the emotion out of my voice. "Not if she agrees to join us." Axel said. "You know where she is right?" I nodded slowly. "Good, then go and talk to her, and if nothing else bring her here." I nodded again, and used my magic to tele-transport.

**{Mia's POV}**

I headed down the stairs to my room once I came home, and took a look around as I stepped up to the large bulletin board on my wall filled with pictures of Emma, the Chosen One. I drew in a deep breath, and felt the pulsing glow of the Cristal de Caballero between my fingers. "It's almost time dad." I muttered to myself. "I will avenge you and mom and make you both proud." Suddenly a strange shimmer of purple energy flowed into the room, and I immediatly found myself in a fighting stance, ready to fight if nescesarry. "Whoa! easy Mia, it's only me." Drawing in a deep breath and relaxing myself, I reconized the voice. "Amaya, don't do that. I could've taken your head off if I wanted to." "Mia, listen to me, you could be in danger." "What are you talking about?" I asked. "Did Axel tell you that to threaten me, because if he did, I swear I'll-" "No it's not my brother." Amaya said quickly. "It's my father actually, he thinks that you could prove to be of some use to us in getting the Chosen One's powers." "Like I care." I said sarcastically. "Your dad will say anything he wants to, in order to obtain power. Besides, once the mission's over, he'll just kill me anyway. I'm not stupid Amaya."

"I'm not saying you are." She said defensively. "Besides, this isn't about you remember? You're after Emma because of what happened to your parents." A surge of anger flowed into me at the mention of them, but I relaxed myself again, and clamed down as I flopped down on the couch in the room. "What exaclty does you your dad have planned anyway?" "You know of the upcoming eclipse right?" "Yeah, why? What does that have to do with the Chosen One?" "Everything." She replied. "It's the perfect time to irradicate her and take her powers." "What about her friends? and the other Kanay?" "Their already going to be taken care of." She replied with a lack of confidence. "My brother's dealing with them at this very moment, by making they Kanay Boy's girlfriend fight against Jax." "Why?" I asked in confusion. "It's kind of hard to explain, but the short version is this: The Chosen One got sent back in time thatnks to my father's spell to keep her momentarily out of the way, and when her friends heard of her situation, The other witch and the Kanay tried a spell to find her, but Axel intercepted the spell to make them go back in time but different then where Emma is. Get it?" "I think so." I said still confused.

"Then, my father used a spell to mess with the witch's head a bit, and make it look like we had killed her father, so she would get revenge by taking out Jax first. Brilliant right?" "you guys did all that already?" Amaya nodded, but I could tell that she was having a lot of doubts. "You don't want to be a part of this do you?" I asked, as she sat down next to me and shook her head. "I don't want to see you get hurt. I mean your my best friend, and you always will be." "Stand up to them then." "I can't Mia, you know that. They'll kill me if I do." There was a slight pause between us, as I contemplated the idea of joining Amaya's family. It wasn't like I already had done before, when I was dating her brother to get information on the Chosen One. "You now, I might have a few ideas on how to really stir up some trouble then between the Chosen One's friends." I said finally as Amaya looked at me. "What exactly?" "Remember what I told you the last thing my dad said to me? about the Kanay's?" "That each Kanay is part of a different tribe?" She asked as I shook my head. "No! that each Kanay have a half of them. A soulmate." Amaya looked shocked now, which then turned to realization. "Oh yeah. That. Wait, how are you going to do that exactly? The Kanay boy already has a girlfriend. He's dating that blonde haired witch." I felt the Cristal de Caballero pulse beneath my fingers as I touched it again. "He won't be after what I have planned." I said softly. "What do you mean?" Amaya asked. "I've found my other half." I said with a mischievous grin.

**TOO BE CONTINUED...Uh-oh! Emma and her friends have bigger troubles then they realize! Now the only questions that remain are, Will Emma find her way back to the present? Will The Council succeed in putting her friends against each other? And what exactly did Mia mean about her other half? Stay tuned to find out...Chapter 15 will be coming soon. Hoe you enjoyed and as always please review! **


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Every Witch Way, only the plot. Hope you enjoy, if anyone has anything mean to say, then please do not review. I am so sorry I put this off for so long! I've been really busy with working, and having ideas for other fanfictions, but now this story is finally back! I also decided because of everything happening, that the A Witch In Time Chapters willl actually be split into five parts instead of three, so here it is. Here is Part four. Also, with Season 4 premiering on Monday July 6th, I will most likely updating this story everyday after each episode since I will be getting ideas. Hope you enjoy, and as always please review!**

Previously on Every Witch Way: "The plan is working out brilliantly dear sister." He said, looking at me momentarily before turning back. "All of the Chosen One's friends will fall, one by one, leaving her alone and defensless, and once that happens, we'll take her powers and rule the world as the most powerful family in the entire world." As I looked out to see what my brother saw, was a powerful storm brewing and an angry blonde haired witch trying to attack our brother Jax. "Soon it will be time for the next phase of the plan Amaya, think you can handle it?" 

"But I thought father said to have her executed." I said trying not to sound soft. "Guess you didn't hear then." Axel said turning toward me with an angry look flashing in his eyes. "Father's decided that Mia could actually prove to be of some use to us against the Chosen One." "So we're not going to kill her?" I asked, again trying to keep the emotion out of my voice. "Not if she agrees to join us." Axel said. "You know where she is right?" I nodded slowly. "Good, then go and talk to her, and if nothing else bring her here." 

"Mia, listen to me, you could be in danger." "What are you talking about?" I asked. "Did Axel tell you that to threaten me, because if he did, I swear I'll-" "No it's not my brother." Amaya said quickly. "It's my father actually, he thinks that you could prove to be of some use to us in getting the Chosen One's powers." "Like I care." I said sarcastically. "Your dad will say anything he wants to, in order to obtain power. Besides, once the mission's over, he'll just kill me anyway. I'm not stupid Amaya." 

"I'm not saying you are." She said defensively. "Besides, this isn't about you remember? You're after Emma because of what happened to your parents." 

"You now, I might have a few ideas on how to really stir up some trouble then between the Chosen One's friends." I said finally as Amaya looked at me. "What exactly?" "Remember what I told you the last thing my dad said to me? about the Kanay's?" "That each Kanay is part of a different tribe?" She asked as I shook my head. "No! that each Kanay have a half of them. A soulmate." Amaya looked shocked now, which then turned to realization. "Oh yeah. That. Wait, how are you going to do that exactly? The Kanay boy already has a girlfriend. He's dating that blonde haired witch." I felt the Cristal de Caballero pulse beneath my fingers as I touched it again. "Not with what I have planned." I said softly. "What do you mean?" Amaya asked. "I've found my other half." I said with a grin. 

NOW...

**Chapter 15 - A Witch In Time (Part 4)**

**{Diego's POV}**

"Maddie, seriously you need to calm down. The Council is to blame for what happened, not Jax." I could tell she was really angry, but yet then again, if I was in her shoes, I probably would be mad too, but it wasn't Jax's fault. "Maddie, please." I begged. "Just calm down okay? Jax's parents are to blame for this." "What are you talking about?" Jax asked as I heard Maddie growl in anger. "Didn't you hear what I just said?!" She roared in anger, which caused a loud clap of thunder to shake the sky overhead. "Maddie, please stop this!" I cried out. "What the heck is happening?" Jax asked. "What is she talking about? Did you guys find Emma?" "Not exactly." I replied. "We actually found out something about Maddie's past." "What do you mean?" Andi asked, just as a huge blast of wind surged around us. "Somebody calm her down!" Jax shouted over the roar of the wind. "Your a wizard, you do something!" Andi shouted back. I looked at Jax, and could see sparks of blue and black magic about to shoot out of his fingers, and I shouted, "No! Let me handle this!" I turned back to Maddie, and felt a shiver of fear suddenly rush through me. How was I going to convince her Jax had nothing to do with this? 

**{Emma's POV}**

I couldn't believe what was happening. My mind was spinning like a tornando, and all I wanted at that moment, was to be back home, yet something kept bugging me. _If Jax's mother was alive, was it possible that my mom was alive too?_ "Dear, are you okay?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked over at Leona just as I was about to faint. "Easy there sweetheart," She said gently. "Your okay now." _Yeah right I'm okay. _I thought trying not to panic. _I'm stuck in the past with no way to get back, and without my powers. _Suddenly my thoughts snapped towards Hex. If I could somehow find him, maybe he could help me get back to the present. I stood up from the couch, shaky at first, but managed to catch myself. "You know I should probably be getting home now." I said quickly. "My parents are probably worried about me, thank you so much for all your help." Leona smiled, and immediatly a shiver ran down my spine. "What?" I asked. "What is it?" 

"Nothing." She said shaking her head. "You just look so much like Maria it's uncanny." _Maria? _At the mention of my mother's name I almost lost it right then and there, but managed to keep myself steady, as I asked, "How do you know Maria?" Leona smiled and replied, "She's my best friend. Always have been since High School." I nearly fell over agian, and once again I held my ground. I had to make myself not seem sucpicious. Even though I was sure I was already. "Are you sure your okay dear?" She asked now obviously noticing how nervous I was, but I managed a slight nod. "Yeah, I'm okay. I just really have to get home now." I made my way to the front door and made my way outside feeling the cool breeze of the wind blowing through my hair. 

_Okay Emma, calm down. _I told myself_. Just calm down. Now just make your way to your house, and find Hex. _I drew in a deep breath, and began making my way down the street. "I remeber this." I muttered to myself. "I grew up here." I closed my eyes to take in the tranquility of the silence of nature. It was so peaceful. Oregon was nothing like Miami at all. 

I opened my eyes and continued to make my way down the street. Passing through a forest of trees, and a small park, I could finally see my old house just in the distance, and broke into a run, with tears threatening to fall from my eyes. By the time I reached the house, I could bearly breathe, and I had to stop to catch my breath before looking around. "Great, now am I going to get in without being seen by my parents?" I muttered. "If only my powers worked, this would be so much easier." 

**{Diego's POV}**

"Maddie!" I shouted over the roar of the wind, as a loud clap of thunder shook the sky above us. "Calm down! Listen to me, Jax's parents did this to your father!" I saw her look over at me, and a look of sadness was in her eyes as the wind now began to die down, as did the thunder, as they sky now began to return to normal. Once everything had died, I made my way over to her. "Are you okay?" She asked in concern. "I didn't hurt anyone did I?" I shook my head and replied, "No Maddie, It's okay. Everything's fine." "What was that?" Jax asked as he and Andi walked over to us. "You trying to kill us now?" "Hey, lay off." I said. "It's not Maddie's fault." "Oh it's not? She just tried to blast us into oblivion, and your saying it's not her fault?" Now Andi was starting to get mad, and I could tell things were about to turn ugly. 

**{Amaya's POV}**

"I can't believe how wonderful this plan is turning out." Axel said once I got back. "All of the Chosen One's friends are falling apart just like we had planned, and soon she will be ours, and there will be no one to stop us." I felt a shiver of fear run down my spine, as I approached my brother and he turned around and looked at me. "It's almost time sis, soon the Chosen One's powers will belong to us. Did you bring Mia?" "Axel, do we have to do this?" I asked. "I mean using Mia like this just to get to Emma seems a little harsh." Suddenly I saw the look in my brother's eyes shift coldly as he stared at me. 

"What are you saying Amaya?" He asked with coldness in his voice. "Are you taking her side over your own family?" "N-no of course not!" I cried out fearfully. "Really? cause that's what it just sounded like." He said as his brown eyes flashed evily as he backed me up against the wall. "I'd be carefull if I were you sis." He said evily. "We can't afford to have another betrayer in the family can we?" I shook my head, as a wave of fear ran down my spine. Even though Axel and I were twins, there were times when I was really afraid that he would really do something horrible to me. 

"I told you." I heard Mia's voice coming up from behind me, and I tried to hold in my tears as they threatened to fall from my eyes. "What made him change like this?" She asked plaicng an arm around my shoulder. "Our father." I said while chocking back a sob. 

**{Emma's POV}**

Sneaking into my childhood house wasn't an easy task to do, escpecially without my powers. Once I had gotten into the front door, and carefully shutting it behind me, I quietly made my way up the stairs. _I hope their not home. _I thought fighting down a wave of nervousness. _I didn't see dad's car in the driveway. _Fighting down wave after wave of fear, I finally made my way up the stairs, and made it into my parent's room. _Okay now think Emma, _I silently told myself. _Where would mom keep Hex? _Suddenly the sound of a car door and the jiggling of a door handle caused me to freeze in fear. "Uh oh." I muttered. I'm so busted. Better hide and fast." I looked around trying to think of a place I could hide, while fighting down a wave of panic that flared up within me. _I wish I had my powers right about now. _I thought as I heard my mom's voice coming up the stairs. I looked around the room again, trying to think of a place I could hide as I heard my mom's footsteps growing louder and drawing closer. "Oh man, what do I do?" I muttered to myself as I started shaking in panic. "Who are you?" I froze in panic and turned around slowly as I came face to face with my mother, and I nearly fell to the floor. 

**TOO BE CONTINED...Uh-oh, is Emma in bigger trouble then she realizes? What will she do now? Will the Council succeed in their plan? Stay tuned to find out more. Chapter 16 coming soon. **


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Every Witch Way, only the plot. Hope you enjoy, if anyone has anything mean to say, then please do not review. Here is the last part of the A Witch In Time chapters, and I hope you enjoy, and as always please review! More chapters will be coming soon. My goal for this story is to make it to twenty-five chapters and then end it, so I'm nearly half-way there! 

Previously on Every Witch Way: "Dear, are you okay?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked over at Leona just as I was about to faint. "Easy there sweetheart," She said gently. "Your okay now." _Yeah right I'm okay. _I thought trying not to panic. _I'm stuck in the past with no way to get back, and without my powers. _Suddenly my thoughts snapped towards Hex. 

"How do you know Maria?" Leona smiled and replied, "She's my best friend. Always have been since High School." I nearly fell over agian, and once again I held my ground. I had to make myself not seem sucpicious. Even though I was sure I was already. 

By the time I reached the house, I could bearly breathe, and I had to stop to catch my breath before looking around. "Great, now am I going to get in without being seen by my parents?" I muttered. "If only my powers worked, this would be so much easier." 

Once everything had died, I made my way over to her. "Are you okay?" She asked in concern. "I didn't hurt anyone did I?" I shook my head and replied, "No Maddie, It's okay. Everything's fine." "What was that?" Jax asked as he and Andi walked over to us. "You trying to kill us now?" "Hey, lay off." I said. "It's not Maddie's fault." "Oh it's not? She just tried to blast us into oblivion, and your saying it's not her fault?" Now Andi was starting to get mad, and I could tell things were about to turn ugly. 

"What are you saying Amaya?" He asked with coldness in his voice. "Are you taking her side over your own family?" "N-no of course not!" I cried out fearfully. "Really? cause that's what it just sounded like." He said as his brown eyes flashed evily as he backed me up against the wall. "I'd be carefull if I were you sis." He said evily. "We can't afford to have another betrayer in the family can we?" I shook my head, as a wave of fear ran down my spine. Even though Axel and I were twins, there were times when I was really afraid that he would really do something horrible to me. 

_Okay now think Emma, _I silently told myself. _Where would mom keep Hex? _Suddenly the sound of a car door and the jiggling of a door handle caused me to freeze in fear. "Uh oh." I muttered. I'm so busted. Better hide and fast." I looked around trying to think of a place I could hide, while fighting down a wave of panic that flared up within me. _I wish I had my powers right about now. _I thought as I heard my mom's voice coming up the stairs. I looked around the room again, trying to think of a place I could hide as I heard my mom's footsteps growing louder and drawing closer. "Oh man, what do I do?" I muttered to myself as I started shaking in panic. "Who are you?" I froze in panic and turned around slowly as I came face to face with my mother, and I nearly fell to the floor. 

NOW... 

**Chapter 16 - A Witch In Time (Part 5)**

**{Emma's POV}**

"Who are you?" she repeated, and I just stared at her in shock, too stunned to speak. Then again what was I going to say anyway? I couldn't just tell her I was her future daughter. She would never believe me. "I'll ask you agian." She replied, this time a little more sternly. "Who are you, and how did you get in here?" What was I going to say? I tried to speak, but nothing would come out. "Fine, then I'll just get the truth out of you then." I gasped as I saw my mom waving her hand, and hot pink sparks of magic began to form. _So it's true then. _I thought. _My mom was the Chosen One before me. _I watched as she began to chant a spell, and I finally managed to yell out, "Wait! stop! Please don't." I begged. "I'll tell you." A shiver of fear surged through me as I watched my mom cancel out her spell, and all I could think of at that moment was, _Now what am I going to do?_

**{Jax's POV}**

"I'm telling you, she tried to vaporize us!" Andi yelled out angrily. "That is absured!" Maddie cried back. "If I wanted to, I could've already done it a long time ago!" "Stop!" I finally yelled out as sparks of blue and black magic shot from my hands, causing a small earthquake. "This arguing isn't getting us anywhere." I said more calmly then before. "We need to focus on finding Emma. She could be in major trouble." "What do you mean?" Andi asked. "She's stuck in the past. How much more trouble could she be in?" "She's in the past, but without her powers." Diego said as I nodded in agreement. "Oh, yeah that's bad." Andi replied with a wince. "Very bad." Diego replied, as I once again nodded in agreement. "Exactly." _Wait did I just agree with A Kanay?_ I thought. _I must be losing it._

"Okay, so how exactly are we supposed to find her?" Maddie asked. "We don't even know what timeline she's in." "Only one way to find out." I said. Closing my eyes I could feel my magic bubling up within me as I chanted: "Be she far, be she near, through time is where we need to go, so send us to Emma Alonso's location!" "Wait!" Diego shouted but it was too late as sparks of blue and black magic shot from my hand and surged all around us, and in a matter of seconds, we were flying through a mystic silver time portal. _Hang on Emma. _I thought. _We're coming._

By the time we finally stoped falling, we found ourselves in the middle of a dark room. "Where are we?" Diego asked with a groan as we all got up off the floor and dusted ourselves off. "Nice going wise acker." Andi said looking over at me angrily. "Now you guys are all powerless too." "What?!" Maddie shrieked angrily. "First I lost my powers last year, and now I lost them again?! Jax, you better find a way to fix this or I swear I'll-" "Whoa, Maddie easy." Diego said calmly. "Chill out, everything's going to be okay." "Shh, guys I think I hear someone." Andi suddenly said in a low whisper. All of us grew quiet, and I could just faintly make out Emma's voice. "It's her." I said softly. "It's Emma." 

"Hey, what's that?" Diego whispered as a loud thumping sound could be heard throughout the room. "It sounds like someone's trapped or something." Maddie whispered as we all looked around. The thumping noise seemed to grow louder and louder, the more I drew closer as I came across a large burgendy red trunk. _What the? _I bent down to the trunk and the moment I opened it up, a flash of bright golden light surged around the room. "It's Hex!" Andi whispered in shock. 

**{Emma's POV}**

I tried stalling as best as I could, but I wasn't as good of a liar as Andi was, and I knew the truth was going to come out sooner rather then later. _Stay calm Em. _I silently told myself. _Your okay. Just don't panic. _Suddenly a flash of bright golden yellow shot out from the corner of my eye, and I felt my stomach do a flip flop as I saw Hex, as he landed in my hands. "What on earth?" I looked over and saw the look of shock in my mom's eyes and a rush of fear ran through me. _Okay Emma, it's now or never. _I thought. Taking off up the stairs while clutching onto Hex, I tried not to look back as I heard my mother's footsteps chasing after me. _I'm sorry mom._ I thought while fighting off a round of tears that threatened to fall from my eyes. "I hope you have a spell to fix this mess Hexy." I muttered to myself. 

I dove into the hall from the stairs, and made into a room, which I reconized to be the attic. I let out a breath of relief, which then turned to concern and shock, the moment I saw Jax, Maddie, Andi, and Diego. "What are you guys doing here? Are you crazy? Our powers don't work here." "That's what I tried to tell captain obvious over here." Andi replied while rolling her eyes. Jax let out a sarcastic laugh as I wrapped my arms around him. "The point is that we found Emma right?" "Yeah, but now how are we going to get home without our powers?" Maddie asked and I could tell she was both angry and upset. 

Suddenly I coud hear my mom's footsteps not that far behind to the door, and I immediatly started panicking. "Come on Hexy, give us a spell to fix this." I begged. We all watched as Hex floated from my hands, glowing a brilliant shade of golden yellow, before landing softly back into my hands with a spell highlighted in gold that read: Memory Erase. I looked over at Jax and Maddie, as she replied, "How are we supposed to cast a spell without our powers?" "Hex can do it." I replied. "All we have to do is say the spell, and Hex will do it for us." Jax nodded and said, "We only got one shot, so let's do it." 

The three of us gathered together and held hands as we chanted: We can't decide what to do and this might be mean, but to buy us some time, and make her memory clean! a flash of power surged forth from Hex, and shot through the door, and hit my mother as she fell to the floor. "Oh man, I hope that worked." I muttered trying not to freak out. "I'm sure it did." Maddie said quickly, now let's get out of here before she wakes up and remembers." Once again Hex floated out of my hands and glowed before landing again in my hands. "I know this is Hex in the past, but he sure is just as smart as he is in the present." Andi noted with a smile. I drew in a deep breath as Jax, Maddie and I all gathered together, and chanted: More than ever we need to disappear, so pick us up and get us out of here." A mystic silvery portal suddenly appeared and before I even had time to blink we were sucked in. 

**{Amaya's POV}**

"I got an idea." Mia said suddenly as I looked over at her. "I know exactly how to stir things up between them." "What do you mean?" I asked in confusion. "I thought you didn't want to go through with this?" "Hey, if it gets me the answers I need as to who killed my parents, then I'm game." She replied confidently. "Now here's what we're going to do." She said softly as I leaned in close to hear her plan. "Are you sure?" I asked, when she was done. "Trust me Amaya, this is perfect." Mia said as her eyes filled up with mischief. "The Chosen One and her friends won't see this coming, and soon my other half will be by my side before I know it." I had a bad feeling about this. Deep down inside I knew this was wrong, but I couldn't go against my family. Who knows what would happen to me If I did? 

* * *

**TOO BE CONTINUED...Emma and the others finally made it back to the present, but it seems as though Mia has other plans for them...This could lead to some serious trouble. Will They be able to stop them as the Eclipse draws near? Stay tuned to find out. Chapter 17 coming soon... **


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Every Witch Way, only the plot. Hope you enjoy, if anyone has anything mean to say, then please do not review. Hope you enjoy, and as always please review!

Previously on Every Witch Way: "Fine, then I'll just get the truth out of you then." I gasped as I saw my mom waving her hand, and hot pink sparks of magic began to form. _So it's true then. _I thought. _My mom was the Chosen One before me. _I watched as she began to chant a spell, and I finally managed to yell out, "Wait! stop! Please don't." I begged. "I'll tell you." A shiver of fear surged through me as I watched my mom cancel out her spell, and all I could think of at that moment was, _Now what am I going to do?_

"We need to focus on finding Emma. She could be in major trouble." "What do you mean?" Andi asked. "She's stuck in the past. How much more trouble could she be in?" "She's in the past, but without her powers." Diego said as I nodded in agreement. "Oh, yeah that's bad." Andi replied with a wince. "Very bad." Diego replied, as I once again nodded in agreement. "Exactly." _Wait did I just agree with A Kanay?_ I thought. _I must be losing it._

"Okay, so how exactly are we supposed to find her?" Maddie asked. "We don't even know what timeline she's in." "Only one way to find out." I said. Closing my eyes I could feel my magic bubling up within me as I chanted: "Be she far, be she near, through time is where we need to go, so send us to Emma Alonso's location!" "Wait!" Diego shouted but it was too late as sparks of blue and black magic shot from my hand and surged all around us, and in a matter of seconds, we were flying through a mystic silver time portal.

. "Nice going wise acker." Andi said looking over at me angrily. "Now you guys are all powerless too." "What?!" Maddie shrieked angrily. "First I lost my powers last year, and now I lost them again?! Jax, you better find a way to fix this or I swear I'll-" "Whoa, Maddie easy." Diego said calmly. "Chill out, everything's going to be okay." "Shh, guys I think I hear someone." Andi suddenly said in a low whisper. All of us grew quiet, and I could just faintly make out Emma's voice. "It's her." I said softly. "It's Emma."

"What are you guys doing here? Are you crazy? Our powers don't work here." "That's what I tried to tell captain obvious over here." Andi replied while rolling her eyes. Jax let out a sarcastic laugh as I wrapped my arms around him. "The point is that we found Emma right?" "Yeah, but now how are we going to get home without our powers?" Maddie asked and I could tell she was both angry and upset.

Suddenly I coud hear my mom's footsteps not that far behind to the door, and I immediatly started panicking. "Come on Hexy, give us a spell to fix this." I begged.

We can't decide what to do and this might be mean, but to buy us some time, and make her memory clean! a flash of power surged forth from Hex, and shot through the door, and hit my mother as she fell to the floor. "Oh man, I hope that worked." I muttered trying not to freak out. "I'm sure it did." Maddie said quickly, now let's get out of here before she wakes up and remembers." Once again Hex floated out of my hands and glowed before landing again in my hands. "I know this is Hex in the past, but he sure is just as smart as he is in the present." Andi noted with a smile. I drew in a deep breath as Jax, Maddie and I all gathered together, and chanted: More than ever we need to disappear, so pick us up and get us out of here." A mystic silvery portal suddenly appeared and before I even had time to blink we were sucked in.

"I got an idea." Mia said suddenly as I looked over at her. "I know exactly how to stir things up between them." "What do you mean?" I asked in confusion. "I thought you didn't want to go through with this?" "Hey, if it gets me the answers I need as to who killed my parents, then I'm game." She replied confidently. "Now here's what we're going to do." She said softly as I leaned in close to hear her plan. "Are you sure?" I asked, when she was done whispering it to me. "Trust me Amaya, this is perfect." Mia said as her eyes filled up with mischief. "The Chosen One and her friends won't see this coming, and soon my other half will be by my side before I know it." I had a bad feeling about this. Deep down inside I knew this was wrong, but I couldn't go against my family. Who knows what would happen to me If I did?

NOW...

* * *

**Chapter 17 - Mia's plan**

**{Mia's POV}**

"What exactly is that you want me to do?" Amaya asked as we teleported behind a wall. "Cast a spell on the other Kanay." I said annoyed for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Wouldn't it just be easier to use your spider mark on him?" "No. I don't want kill him, I want him to fall in love with me." I said rolling my eyes. Kanay's are supposed to be whole. One can't exist without their other half." "Mia, I don't know about this." "Look, just trust me, and do the spell, once he's completely loyal to me, then we can take the spell off him, but for now, let's just do this."

Amaya groaned in response. "This seems wrong though." She whined as I turned to face her. "Look, you want to prove to your family that your not betraying them right?" Amaya nodded. "Then lets show them. Show your brother and your dad what it's like when they mess with us." We both turned the corner so that had full view of the Chosen One and the others, and I nodded over to Amaya, and we both walked up to them. 

**{Diego's POV}**

"You okay?" I asked looking at Maddie as I helped her to her feet. "Thanks." She said with a smile. I was about to reply, when I sensed Mia's presence and immediately I flinched. Oh crud. I thought. This time it's the real one. "What are you doing here?" Maddie asked obviously very protective over me, which started to make me a little nervous. I was supposed to be protecting her, not the other way around.

"Your not getting Emma without getting through us!" I heard Andi declare triumphantly. "I'm not here for the her today." Mia said as she turned her gaze toward me, which sent shivers up and down my spine. "Your not getting your grubby hands on my proxy either!" Maddie declared as she grabbed a hold of my arm so tight that her nails were digging into my skin. "Maddie!" I winced as she pulled away. "Sorry." She muttered.

"I believe the rules of our duel was that you listen to me now right?" She asked as she began to draw closer toward me. I went to respond but nothing would come out, until I heard Maddie cry out, " Get away from him or else I'll-I'll turn you into a robin!" Sparks of green and blue sparks flew from Maddie's finger, and disappeared once they hit Mia, and that's when I realized she still had the glowing red crystal. "You call that a spell?" She taunted. "Pretty pathetic. Let me show you how a real witch does a spell."

Suddenly another girl appeared wearing a black gothic skirt, with a purple shirt. Her long black hair was pulled into a ponytail, and her brown eyes seemed full of regret. I then watched as Mia looked over at her, and immediately purple and blue sparks began to fly from her hand. "Someone needs help, to understand their meant to be, so make him have eyes only for Mia." A flash of bright light shot through me and the last thing I felt was a wave of dizziness. "Proxy? are you okay?" I turned around and noticed someone talking to me and asked, "Who are you?" 

**{Maddie's POV}**

"What did you do to him?!" I shrieked out angrily. "Whatever you did to him, you better undo it right now!" I glared angrily at Mia before turning to Diego and immediately wanted to burst out crying as I saw him walk over to Mia and stood beside her. "At last I finally have my other half." Mia said as she and Diego looked at each other. "Diego, snap out of it!" I cried out. "She's got you under a spell!" Diego turned his gaze toward me, and as I saw the look in his eyes, I immedaitly felt tears running down my cheeks, and a empty hallow feeling began to form inside my chest. Something I've never felt before. 

"Should we get rid of them?" He asked as Mia shook her head. "Not just yet. Let's just let them suffer a bit first." I fell to my knees trying to keep myself calm and collected, but the emptiness in my chest would leave and it began growing bigger and bigger within me. "Diego, please." I begged. "Don't listen to her. She's just using you." "Stay out of this." He said coldly as I saw the look in his brown eyes shift angrily. 

"Guess you lose blondie." Mia said tauntingly. "Kanay's and witches will never get along with each other." "That's not true!" I heard Emma cry out angrily. "Witches and Kanay's can get along with each other. "I may not get along with Maddie at all times, but how could you do something like this?" "Like this." I looked up to see Diego channeling a blast of pure ice, and shot it at us! At first all I felt was a rush of cold, but yet I wasn't a statue. When I got to my feet and looked around I noticed that there was a barrier holding up and that Diego, Mia and the other girl were gone. "Thanks Jax." Emma said as she turned towards me and I felt her hand touch my shoulder. "Maddie?" I didn't answer. How could this happen? First I thought I was going to lose him when the Council took him away from me, and now I was going to lose him again, this time possibly for good. "Maddie?" I heard Emma's voice again this time more softly, and once again I didn't answer, and fell to my knees crying. 

**TOO BE CONTINUED...Diego's with Mia?! Will Maddie get her Proxy back? Stay tuned to find out more. Chapter 18 coming soon... **


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Every Witch Way, only the plot. Hope you enjoy, if anyone has anything mean to say, then please do not review. Hope you enjoy, and as always please review! only seven more chapters to go before the ending, which will be the most epic one yet! 

Previously on Every Witch Way: "Cast a spell on the other Kanay." I said annoyed for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Wouldn't it just be easier to use your spider mark on him?" "No. I don't want kill him, I want him to fall in love with me." I said rolling my eyes. Kanay's are supposed to be whole. One can't exist without their other half." 

"What are you doing here?" Maddie asked obviously very protective over me, which started to make me a little nervous. I was supposed to be protecting her, not the other way around. 

"Your not getting Emma without getting through us!" I heard Andi declare triumphantly. "I'm not here for the her today." Mia said as she turned her gaze toward me, which sent shivers up and down my spine. "Your not getting your grubby hands on my proxy either!" 

"You call that a spell?" She taunted. "Pretty pathetic. Let me show you how a real witch does a spell." 

Suddenly another girl appeared wearing a black gothic skirt, with a purple shirt. Her long black hair was pulled into a ponytail, and her brown eyes seemed full of regret. I then watched as Mia looked over at her, and immediately purple and blue sparks began to fly from her hand. "Someone needs help, to understand their meant to be, so make him have eyes only for Mia." A flash of bright light shot through me and the last thing I felt was a wave of dizziness. "Proxy? are you okay?" I turned around and noticed someone talking to me and asked, "Who are you?" 

"Should we get rid of them?" He asked as Mia shook her head. "Not just yet. Let's just let them suffer a bit first." I fell to my knees trying to keep myself calm and collected, but the emptyness in my chest would leave and it began growing bigger and bigger within me. "Diego, please." I begged. "Don't listen to her. She's just using you." "Stay out of this." He said coldly as I saw the look in his brown eyes shift angrily. 

"Guess you lose blondie." Mia said tauntingly. "Kanay's and witches will never get along with each other." "That's not true!" I heard Emma cry out angrily. "Witches and Kanay's can get along with each other. "I may not get along with Maddie at all times, but how could you do something like this?" "Like this." I looked up to see Diego channeling a blast of pure ice, and shot it at us! At first all I felt was a rush of cold, but yet I wasn't a statue. When I got to my feet and looked around I noticed that there was a barrier holding up and that Diego, Mia and the other girl were gone. 

"Thanks Jax." Emma said as she turned towards me and I felt her hand touch my shoulder. "Maddie?" I didn't answer. How could this happen? First I thought I was goign to lose him when the Council took him away from me, and now I was going to lose him again, this time possibly for good. "Maddie?" I heard Emma's voice again this time more softly, and once again I didn't answer, and fell to my knees crying. 

NOW... 

* * *

**Chapter 18 - Frenemies**

**{Maddie's POV}**

_This can't be happening! _I thought in complete despair. _How could this happen? Diego is mine. He's my proxy. Mia will pay for this! _I had to figure out someway to break him out of that spell no matter what. I got shakily to my feet and looked over at Emma and could see the look of concern in her brown eyes. "Don't worry," She said softly. "We'll find a way to get him back I promise. We're not going to lose Diego again." "It's not going to b eeasy though." Jax said as we all turned to look at him. "My sister is very powerful in her own right, but when Amaya and Axel team up, their powers combined are almost impossible to beat." 

"almost impossible?" Andi asked raising an eyebrow of suspicion. "I don't care how powerful they are!" I suddenly cried out as a fury of anger flowed through me. "I have to get my proxy back! Mia's going to pay for doing this, and I'm going to see to it that it happens." "Just one problem." Emma said slowly. "We have no idea where they could've gone to." 

"I do." Jax said reluctantly. "Wait don't tell me it's the same place as before?" Andi asked as Jax shook his head. "No, their in a different location this time more powerful." "Well what are we waiting around for?" I asked with a growl of anger. "Take us there so I can get Diego back." I saw the look in Jax's eyes as I growled, "NOW!" 

**{Amaya's POV}**

What have I done? I knew it was wrong yet I went along with it. Now who knows what will happen? As I watched Mia and Diego together, I couldn't get the words Axel said to me out of my head. _"I'd be careful if I were you sis. We can't afford to have another betrayer in the family can we?" _I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts just as Mia walked toward me. "Mia, why are we doing this?" I asked. "Your the one who said that if you go along with this, that they'll just kill you anyway." Mia folded her arms across her chest and just glared at me. 

"Why are you giving me the third degree for? This is about my family remember?" "I know," I protested. "You promised me you would help me get vengeance for them." Mia replied as the glaring look in her eyes suddenly shifted to sadness. "Mia I-" I began, "Don't even go there." Mia said cutting me off. "I thought you were supposed to be my best friend." I could hear her voice breaking as she was holding her emotions back. 

"Mia-" I felt my own voice breaking as a round of tears formed in my eyes. " "I guess the girl I thought I once knew hasn't changed. She's still nothing but a coward." I was about to reply but she turned and walked away. I sank to my knees with tears running down my cheeks. _She's right._ I thought sadly. _I am nothing but a coward. I can't even stand up to my own twin brother. _"Are you okay?" I looked up and saw Diego as he reached out his hand to help me up. "No I'm not okay." I said sadly. "I just lost my best friend, and now I don't know what to do." 

**{Jax's POV}**

My body began to shake with worry and fear. _Stay calm Jax._ I kept telling myself. _You stood up to them before and you can do it again. _"Jax?" hearing Emma's voice suddenly snapped me back to reality. "Are you okay?" _No I'm not okay._ I thought._ I'm scared out of my mind. _"Jax?" I managed a slight nod and said, "I'm fine don't worry about okay? let's do this." I knew I was lying to her, but I couldn't let her see my fear. I was the bad boy wizard. The one not supposed to be scared of anything. I even conquered my fear of birds, but now what was I going to do? 

I closed my eyes and drew in a deep breath to calm myself down as I felt the magic inside me bubble up to the surface. "Be he far, be he near, the magic realm is where we need to go, so send us to Diego's location!" blue and black sparks flew from my hand as we all disappeared and reappeared in front of a large building that was as tall as a skyscraper. "Wow that is very high up." Andi said as we all looked up at it. "No kidding." I replied sarcastically. "I think we can all see that." 

"Come on guys, we need to find Diego." Maddie said as her blue eyes glared at us. "If you guys don't want to do this, then I'll just go and save him by myself." She replied confidently as she began walking ahead. "Maddie wait!" Emma called out. "We need to stay together!" Maddie seemed to ignore Emma as we watched her go into the front door of the building. "Where do you think Diego is at?" Andi asked. "This place is huge! he could be anywhere!" Once again I felt my body beginning to shake and as we began to follow Maddie, suddenly my feet wouldn't move. 

It was like I was stuck to the floor by magical glue but I knew I wasn't. "Jax?" I saw Emma turn toward me as Andi called out, "Em come on, we got to catch up to Maddie before we lose her." "She's right Emma." I said. "Just go, I'll catch up." I could see the concern look shifting in her eyes and I tried to remain as calm as I could. "I promise, I'm okay, just go and follow Andi." Emma nodded in response and ran to catch up with Andi as they made it inside the building. I tried to move but my feet wouldn't budge and it was then that I heard a voice that made my blood run cold in absolute fear. "Long time no see son." 

* * *

**TOO BE CONTINUED...Wow! talk about intense! Will Amaya be able to finally stand up to her family? Will Maddie be able to get Diego back to normal? What will happen to Jax? Stay tuned to find out more. Chapter 19 coming soon. Hope you enjoyed and as always please leave positive reviews! **


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Every Witch Way, only the plot. Hope you enjoy, if anyone has anything mean to say, then please do not review. Hope you enjoy, and as always please review! Only six more chapters now until the epic conclusion! So excited! 

* * *

Previously on Every Witch Way: "My sister is very powerful in her own right, but when Amaya and Axel team up, their powers combined are almost impossible to beat."

"Well what are we waiting around for?" I asked with a growl of anger. "Take us there so I can get Diego back." I saw the look in Jax's eyes as I growled, "NOW!"

"Mia, why are we doing this?" I asked. "Your the one who said that if you go along with this, that they'll just kill you anyway." Mia folded her arms across her chest and just glared at me.

"Why are you giving me the third degree for? This is about my family remember?" "I know," I protested. "You promised me you would help me get vengeance for them." Mia replied as the glaring look in her eyes suddenly shifted to sadness. "Mia I-" I began, "Don't even go there." Mia said cutting me off. "I thought you were supposed to be my best friend." I could hear her voice breaking as she was holding her emotions back.

"Mia-" I felt my own voice breaking as a round of tears formed in my eyes. " "I guess the girl I thought I once knew hasn't changed. She's still nothing but a coward." I was about to reply but she turned and walked away. I sank to my knees with tears running down my cheeks. _She's right._ I thought sadly. _I am nothing but a coward. I can't even stand up to my own twin brother. _"Are you okay?" I looked up and saw Diego as he reached out his hand to help me up. "No I'm not okay." I said sadly. "I just lost my best friend, and now I don't know what to do."

I closed my eyes and drew in a deep breath to calm myself down as I felt the magic inside me bubble up to the surface."Be he far, be he near, the magic realm is where we need to go, so send us to Diego's location!" blue and black sparks flew from my hand as we all disappeared and reappeared in front of a large building that was as tall as a skyscraper. "Wow that is very high up." Andi said as we all looked up at it. "No kidding." I replied sarcastically. "I think we can all see that."

"Come on guys, we need to find Diego." Maddie said as her blue eyes glared at us. "If you guys don't want to do this, then I'll just go and save him by myself." She replied confidently as she began walking ahead. "Maddie wait!" Emma called out. "We need to stay together!" Maddie seemed to ignore Emma as we watched her go into the front door of the building. "Where do you think Diego is at?" Andi asked. "This place is huge! he could be anywhere!" Once again I felt my body begining to shake and as we began to follow Maddie, suddenly my feet wouldn't move.

It was like I was stuck to the floor by magical glue but I knew I wasn't. "Jax?" I saw Emma turn toward me as Andi called out, "Em come on, we gotta catch up to Maddie before we lose her." "She's right Emma." I said. "Just go, I'll catch up." I could see the concern look shifting in her eyes and I tried to remain as calm as I could. "I promise, I'm okay, just go and follow Andi." Emma nodded in response and ran to catch up with Andi as they made it inside the building. I tried to move but my feet wouldn't budge and it was then that I heard a voice that made my blood run cold in absolute fear. "Long time no see son."

NOW... 

* * *

**Chapter 19 - Neverending Fear**

**{Emma's POV}**

I followed Andi into the building and immediatly couldn't believe my eyes at what I saw. The entire fortress inside it was like a maze! "Dang, the Council is really stepping their game up." Andi breathed in awe. "Come on, we don't have a lot of time." I said. "We need to find Maddie before she get's herself lost." "Why do we need to do that?" Andi asked with a smirk. "Come on Andi." I groaned. "This isn't the time for that, we need to find Maddie and save Diego remember?" Andi nodded in agreement, and we took off down the nearest hallway. 

**{Amaya's POV} **

I drew in a deep breath as I entered the main room to find my parents and Axel watching everything unfold from their hidden cameras. "Oh good, your here." Mom said as she turned toward me. "It's almost time dear. Soon the Chosen One's powers will be all ours." I didn't say anything as Axel turned now turned toward me and began walking toward me. "Something wrong sis?" he asked menacingly. I shook my head in response, "No. No problem at all Axel." I finally said sounding like my old self again. "Then let's do this," Axel said and I nodded in agreement. 

**{Mia's POV}**

I heard footsteps coming toward me from the wall I was sitting against and looked up. "I'm sorry about what happened to your parents." Diego said softly. "I saw your father protecting you in a vision." I blinked my eyes in confusion. "Wait, what happened? you should be under Amaya's spell." I waited for his response, but all I saw was his hand outstretched toward me. "Need a hand?" I grabbed onto him as he pulled me to my feet. "It doesn't make any sense." I muttered to myself. "Amaya's spell should've worked." "Mia, Amaya's spell didn't work on me because I had magic protection." He said and once again I blinked in confusion. "I don't get it." "Here, let me show you." He said gently as he held out both of his hands and I held on to them. Suddenly images began swirling around inside my head, like a movie being played through a projection screen. 

**{Diego's POV} - FLASHBACK**

"The Council is making their move," Kim said slowly, so your going to need all the help you can get." "What do you mean?" I asked. "In order to protect Emma and yourselves, your going to need a major power boost." She replied. "How exactly are we going to get that?" I asked as Kim smiled. "Like this," she replied as she closed her eyes and chanted, "I call forth the elemental powers of fire, ice, wind, earth and sand, grant this Kanay your almighty powers so that he may be protected from any harm." Suddenly flashes of different colors began surging all around me, and I could feel the intensity of the elements surging through me. The next thing I felt was a jolt of power, and when it was over, I looked at her and asked, "How did you do that? I thought only witches could cast spells." 

Kim grinned as a smile spread across her face, "Mia's not the only one who's Amaya's best friend." She replied as I stared at her in shock. "You know Amaya?! Why didn't you tell me?!" "I didn't think she would do this." Kim said as the smile quickly faded and was replaced by a sad frown. "It's like she's been brainwashed or something." She said sadly. "I thought she would've changed, but it seems like her family won't let that happen." 

When the vision ended I looked at Mia and saw her eyes shimmering with tears. "You okay?" I asked as she nodded. "I thought Kim was dead." She admitted. "Huh? What do you mean?" "The last time I saw her was after my parent's were killed. I was running to get away from the Chosen One and Kim and Amaya both used their magic together to save me." There was a long silent moment between us, before she finally spoke up and asked, "How come your being so nice to me after everything I did?" I smiled and replied, "Because your a Kanay just like me. I finally realise that I'm not the last one." I saw the look in her eyes shift from sadness and was replaced by happinesss. "I thought I was the last one too." She admitted. "I'm glad to know that's not the case." 

**{Jax's POV}**

I groaned and opened my eyes. looking around I suddenly realised I was back in dad's study room. The very same room where my mother was killed. I felt tears springing to my eyes as I could still see the puddle of blood now stained onto the floor, where my mom's body once laid. _No. _I thought trying to hold back my emotions. _This isn't real, this is just dad's way of messing with your head, get it together. _I closed my eyes wishing that it was all just a horrible illusion, but when I opened my eyes again, I now realised in horror that it wasn't. "This can't be happening." I muttered to myself. "It's as real as it can get son." I heard dad's voice coming into the room and as I now tried to get to my feet, a blast of crimson red-black shot out of my dad's hand and knocked me to the floor. "Time's up Jax." He said sternly as he crossed the room toward me. "You failed to do what you were supposed to do, and now it's time for me to finish what I started." 

I was about to reply, when I suddenly felt his hand around my throat and I was then lifted into the air. "No!" I cried out struggling against his grip. I tried to use my magic, but nothing worked. I was powerless against him. I then watched in horror as a burst of crimson red and black magic began forming in the palm of dad's free hand as he looked at me, with his brown eyes shimmering evily. "Say hello to your mother for me Jax." He said coldly as he released the magic from his hand and it shot through me zapping me like an electric current of electricity, and all I could do was let out a scream of agony as I felt my life suddenly slipping away. 

* * *

**TOO BE CONTINUED...O.M.G! Now that was an intese chapter to write. I was going to write a fight scene in this chapter but I decided to wait for the next one instead since I'm almost close to the ending. Will Jax be able to somehow save himself? Will Maddie find Diego? Stay tuned to find out more. Chapter 20 coming soon. Hope you enjoyed and as always please review! **


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Every Witch Way, only the plot. Hope you enjoy, if anyone has anything mean to say, then please do not review. Hope you enjoy, and as always please review!

Previously on Every Witch Way: "Something wrong sis?" he asked menacingly. I shook my head in response, "No. No problem at all Axel." I finally said sounding like my old self again. "Then let's do this," Axel said and I nodded in agreement.

"Wait, what happened? you should be under Amaya's spell." I waited for his response, but all I saw was his hand outstretched toward me. "Need a hand?" I grabbed onto him as he pulled me to my feet. "It doesn't make any sense." I muttered to myself. "Amaya's spell should've worked." "Mia, Amaya's spell didn't work on me because I had magic protection." He said and once again I blinked in confusion. "I don't get it." "Here, let me show you." He said gently as he held out both of his hands and I held on to them.

"I call forth the elemental powers of fire, ice, wind, earth and sand, grant this Kanay your almighty powers so that he may be protected from any harm." Suddenly flashes of different colors began surging all around me, and I could feel the intensity of the elements surging through me. The next thing I felt was a jolt of power, and when it was over, I looked at her and asked, "How did you do that? I thought only witches could cast spells."

Kim grinned as a smile spread across her face, "Mia's not the only one who's Amaya's best friend." She replied as I stared at her in shock. "You know Amaya?! Why didn't you tell me?!" "I didn't think she would do this." Kim said as the smile quickly faded and was replaced by a sad frown. "It's like she's been brainwashed or something." She said sadly. "I thought she would've changed, but it seems like her family won't let that happen."

"Time's up Jax." He said sternly as he crossed the room toward me. "You failed to do what you were supposed to do, and now it's time for me to finish what I started."

I was about to reply, when I suddenly felt his hand around my throat and I was then lifted into the air. "No!" I cried out struggling against his grip. I tried to use my magic, but nothing worked. I was powerless against him. I then watched in horror as a burst of crimson red and black magic began forming in the palm of dad's free hand as he looked at me, with his brown eyes shimmering evily. "Say hello to your mother for me Jax." He said coldly as he released the magic from his hand and it shot through me zapping me like an electric current of electricity, and all I could do was let out a scream of agony as I felt my life suddenly slipping away.

NOW...

* * *

**Chapter 20 - Twisted Nightmares**

**{Maddie's POV}**

I let out a groan of irritation and annoyance. I felt like I was going around in circles without getting anywere. "I hate it when Emma's right." I muttered angrily to myself. "Going off on your own is totally not the best way to go." "You got that right." I heard a voice from behind me and turned around to see Amaya with her brother standing by her side. "Aw, would you look at that sis, the poor little witch is lost." Axel said in a mocking tone. "Where's Diego?" I asked with a growl. "What have you done to him?" "The same thing we're about to do to you." Amaya replied coldly as a blast of purple and blue magic shot out from her fingers like lightning. I ran around a corner just bearly dodging the attack. _This can't be good. _I thought trying not to panic. _Proxy where are you? I need you. _"You can run, but you can't hide little witch." I heard Axel call out. "It's over." I drew in a shaky breath and held it as I heard them drawing closer and I had no other choice but to run. Suddenly a burst of pain shot through my body causing me to fall to the floor. "Like I said," Axel replied as he and Amaya now stood over me. "It's over."

I gasped as sparks of red orange magic began to form in his hands. _Somebody please. _I silently begged. _Anyone please help me. _"Any last words witch?" Amaya asked coldly. "We do." I heard Diego's voice and my heart skipped a beat of happiness. "Your right Axel." I heard Kim's voice and a pang of jealousy hit me then vanished. "It is over," Kim said angrily. "It's over for you." Axel laughed. "You think two weak little Kanay's can stop the two of us? Ha! you must be joking." "The two of you don't stand a chance." "Maybe not." Suddenly a fury of anger now burst inside me as I reconized Mia's voice. _What is she doing? _I thought angrily. _Trying to play the hero? She stole Diego from me. _"Two Kanay's may not be enough, but how about three?" 

**{Diego's POV}**

"Maddie, get ready to move when I tell you to." I said as I saw the terror in her hazel eyes. "Don't worry, everything's going to be okay. I won't let anything happen to you." I saw Maddie smile as she nodded. Then I turned my attention to Amaya and Axel. "Give it up. Your surrounded. It's three against two." Axel laughed again. "That's what you think." I looked over and saw Mia channel a blast of fire toward Amaya, but she managed to block it with a burst of purple-blue magic that shot around us like lightning. "Is that you got Mia?" She gloated. "Guess you've gone soft." "Guess I was right." Mia retorted angrily. "You really are a coward Amaya." I gathered up all the strength I could and shot out an extreme burst of ice toward them as I saw green sparks of magic coming from Kim ans the earth now began to move underneath us. "Now Maddie!" I called. "Move!"

**{Jax's POV}**

Intense blast of pain shot through my body as I struggled to stay concious. "Give it up Jax." Dad said menacingly. "It's over. The Chosen One will be ours." Suddenly my thoughts flashed back to Emma and I knew I had to do whatever it took to protect her. _"Stay strong Jax."_ I heard my mother's voice as if she was right next to me. _"Don't be afraid you can do this baby. Show your father what you can really do."_ Feeling all the magic I had within me rise to the surface. I slowly rose to my feet and realized I was glowing with intense black-blue magic energy that seemed to wrap around me like vines. "Stay away from Emma!" I shouted angrily as I shot a burst of energy at him and watched as he flew across the room with such force that it shattered the wall. "No one hurts her as long as I live." I said as I teleported out of the room.

**{Emma's POV}**

"Em do you feel that?" Andi asked as the ground began to rumble underneath us. "It's got to be Diego and Maddie." I said. "Come on!" I took off around a corner and down a long hallway, with Andi following behind me. The noises and the rumbling seemed to get louder the closer we got. "Holy cow!" Andi cried out as we saw Diego fighting off against Axel and Amaya, with Maddie, Kim, and to our surprise and shock Mia beside him. "Since when is Mia on our side?" Andi asked in disbelief. "What the heck did we miss?" "Apparently a lot." I replied. "Stay here." I stepped forward to join Maddie and Diego, when I felt Andi's hand on my shoulder. "Hey, if I'm going to be your best friend/guardian, then I'm going to help you fight. No questions asked." I smiled and nodded in approval. "Then let's end this."

Andi and I both stepped up beside Diego and Maddie as Diego looked at us and smiled. "About time you guys got here." Maddie said. "Wish you would've been here earlier." "Well we're here now aren't we?" Andi retorted as she pulled out something from her guardian's belt. Suddenly a blast of magic shot all around us as Mr and Mrs. Novoa now stood beside Axel and Amaya. "It's over Chosen One. This is where everything for you ends." Mr. Novoa said as he shot a blast of crimson red-black magic at us. I tried to use my own magic to block it, but something else did instead. "I told you...No one hurts Emma as long as I live." "Jax!" I cried out happily. "Your okay!" Jax turned his head and smiled. "Told you I would be."

"No one hurts her as long as you live? well I think we can fix that little brother." Axel replied as I saw his brown eyes shift to a menacing fury of red and a sudden rush of fear rushed through me, a fear so powerful it was paralyzing. No! I thought as I began to panic. Another burst of crimson red-black magic shot all around us again, and this time hit all of my friends one by one, and they vanished! "No!" I shouted as memories of my horrible night terror suddenly came rushing back to me. "No! No! this can't be happening!" I cried out falling to my knees and shaking. "Emma, Emma listen to me calm down." I felt Jax's arms around me embracing and calming me down.

"Just one left to go." Amaya said she looked at her parents then at Axel and they all nodded. I looked over just in time to see a blast of rainbow colored bursts of magic shooting toward me and once again the paralyzing fear came back. "No!" I muttered helplessly. "Please not this." Unable to move, I could only watch in horror as Jax stood up now and shot out a blast of his magic to counter, but the blasts of magic from his family were too powerful and just like that, time suddenly seemed to slow down as if moving in slow motion as The colored blasts shot through Jax's body. "NOO!" I shouted as I watched his body slowly hit the ground in front of me. It was just like in my nightmare. I couldn't believe this was really happening. Now I was all alone. "I'll always love you Emma." Was Jax's only reply before he became as still as night. "NOOO!"

* * *

**TOO BE CONTINUED...Wow! Is this really happening?! Remember Emma's nightmare from Chapter 9? guess it wasn't just a nightmare after all. Is Emma really all alone now? How will she be able to handle the Council by herself? Could this be the end of the Chosen One? Stay tuned to find out more. Chapter 21 coming soon. The end is almost here, and the ending is one thing you won't see coming. Hope you enjoyed, and as always please review! **


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own Every Witch Way, only the plot. Hope you enjoy, if anyone has anything mean to say, then please do not review. Hope you enjoy, and as always please review! 

Previously on Every Witch Way: "You can run, but you can't hide little witch." I heard Axel call out. "It's over." I drew in a shaky breath and held it as I heard them drawing closer and I had no other choice but to run. Suddenly a burst of pain shot through my body causing me to fall to the floor. "Like I said," Axel replied as he and Amaya now stood over me. "It's over." 

"Any last words witch?" Amaya asked coldly. "We do." I heard Diego's voice and my heart skipped a beat of happiness. "Your right Axel." I heard Kim's voice and a pang of jealousy hit me then vanished. "It is over," Kim said angrily. "It's over for you." Axel laughed. "You think two weak little Kanay's can stop the two of us? Ha! you must be joking." "The two of you don't stand a chance." "Maybe not." Suddenly a fury of anger now burst inside me as I recognized Mia's voice. _What is she doing? _I thought angrily. _Trying to play the hero? She stole Diego from me. _"Two Kanay's may not be enough, but how about three?" 

I looked over and saw Mia channel a blast of fire toward Amaya, but she managed to block it with a burst of purple-blue magic that shot around us like lightning. "Is that you got Mia?" She gloated. "Guess you've gone soft." "Guess I was right." Mia retorted angrily. "You really are a coward Amaya." I gathered up all the strength I could and shot out an extreme burst of ice toward them as I saw green sparks of magic coming from Kim and the earth now began to move underneath us. "Now Maddie!" I called. "Move!" 

_"Stay strong Jax."_ I heard my mother's voice as if she was right next to me. _"Don't be afraid you can do this baby. Show your father what you can really do."_ Feeling all the magic I had within me rise to the surface. I slowly rose to my feet and realised I was glowing with intense black-blue magic energy that seemed to wrap around like vines. "Stay away from Emma!" I shouted angrily as I shot a burst of energy at him and watched as he flew across the room with such force that it shattered the wall. "No one hurts her as long as I live." 

"No one hurts her as long as you live? well I think we can fix that little brother." Axel replied as I saw his brown eyes shift to a menacing fury of red and a sudden rush of fear rushed through me, a fear so powerful it was paralyzing. No! I thought as I began to panic. Another burst of crimson red-black magic shot all around us again, and this time hit all of my friends one by one, and they vanished! "No!" I shouted as memories of my horrible night terror suddenly came rushing back to me. "No! No! this can't be happening!" I cried out falling to my knees and shaking. "Emma, Emma listen to me calm down." I felt Jax's arms around me embracing and calming me down. 

"Just one left to go." Amaya said she looked at her parents then at Axel and they all nodded. I looked over just in time to see a blast of rainbow colored bursts of magic shooting toward me and once again the paralyzing fear came back. "No!" I muttered helplessly. "Please not this." Unable to move, I could only watch in horror as Jax stood up now and shot out a blast of his magic to counter, but the blasts of magic from his family were too powerful and just like that, time suddenly seemed to slow down as if moving in slow motion as The colored blasts shot through Jax's body. "NOO!" I shouted as I watched his body slowly hit the ground in front of me. It was just like in my nightmare. I couldn't believe this was really happening. Now I was all alone. "I'll always love you Emma." Was Jax's only reply before he became as still as night. "NOOO!" 

NOW... 

**Chapter 21 - A World Without You (Part 1)**

**{Emma's POV}**

I sat there on my knees in complete disbelief. I was in too much of a shock. I couldn't believe any of this was happening. What was I going to do now? I blinked as a round of tears spilled from my eyes and down my cheeks, as I tried to gather myself together. _How am I going to get myself out of this now? _I thought. I drew in several shaky breaths and looked around, expecting to see the Council ready to finish me off, but didn't see them. _What the heck is going on?_ I thought shakily getting to my feet. I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes, feeling my magic rise and bubble up within me. 

I drew in another deep breath and chanted, "The thought of being alone is quite tragic, so as the Chosen One, I use my magic to locate my friends!" Suddenly I felt myself being lifted into the air and through a mystic pink portal. When the portal vanished, I suddenly found myself now standing on the sandy beach as the waves washed over my shoes. "How did I get here?" I wondered aloud. "I said to take me to my friends not the beach." 

"Emma!" I turned my head just as I heard Andi's voice as she ran toward me and hugged me. "I'm so glad you're okay!" She exclaimed happily. "How did you get away from the Council?" I blinked in my eyes in confusion. "Andi, how did you get here? Where's Maddie and Diego?" "Everyone else is over there." Andi said as she pointed up the beach to the sight of the Beachside Seven. I took off and ran ahead of her up the beach and into the shack, where I found Diego at the counter serving up a smoothie to Maddie. 

"There you are." He said as he looked at me. "What's wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost." I felt my breath catch in my throat as I tried to reply but nothing would come out. I started to feel this empty hallow feeling inside my chest, as I took a seat at one of the nearby tables and rested my head on my arms. "Emma? You okay?" Diego asked obviously noticing my mood. 

I shook my head as I turned and said, "The Council killed him." "Killed who?" Andi asked as she finally approached us. "Jax." I replied as I felt tears threatening to fall from my eyes again. "Who?" Maddie asked now turning toward me with a roll of her eyes. "Jax." I replied looking at her. "Who are you talking about?" Diego asked. "Jax." I replied sternly. "Come on guys, this isn't funny." "Em, we're not joking." Andi said as she put an arm around my shoulder. "Who's Jax?" 

"Jax Novoa." I said now feeling a sense of annoyance. "His family is part of the Council that's been trying to destroy us, what's the matter with you guys? Why don't you remember this?" "Take it easy Emma." Diego said softly. "I think you just had a rough day. You need to rest." "No!" I cried as I jumped up from the table. "I don't need rest! Jax's family did something to you guys to make you forget him!" I felt my magic shooting through me again as I was about to cast a spell when I suddenly felt a wave of dizziness wash over me, and a blanket of darkness was the last thing I saw. 

* * *

**TOO BE CONTINUED...IS Emma losing her mind?! How is it that she's the only one that remembers Jax? What did the Council do to her friends? Will her powers be enough to stop them for good? Stay tuned to find out...I Apologise for this chapter being short, but I promise it will continue in Part 2. Chapter 22 coming soon, possibly tomorrow. Hope you enjoy and as always please Review! **


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own Every Witch Way, only the plot. Hope you enjoy, if anyone has anything mean to say, then please do not review. Hope you enjoy, and as always please review! 

Previously on Every Witch Way: "Emma!" I turned my head just as I heard Andi's voice as she ran toward me and hugged me. "I'm so glad you're okay!" She exclaimed happily. "How did you get away from the Council?" I blinked in my eyes in confusion. "Andi, how did you get here? Where's Maddie and Diego?" "Everyone else is over there." 

"The Council killed him." "Killed who?" Andi asked as she finally approached us. "Jax." I replied as I felt tears threatening to fall from my eyes again. "Who?" Maddie asked now turning toward me with a roll of her eyes. "Jax." I replied looking at her. "Who are you talking about?" Diego asked. "Jax." I replied sternly. "Come on guys, this isn't funny." "Em, we're not joking." Andi said as she put an arm around my shoulder. "Who's Jax?" 

"Jax Novoa." I said now feeling a sense of annoyance. "His family is part of the Council that's been trying to destroy us, what's the matter with you guys? Why don't you remember this?" "Take it easy Emma." Diego said softly. "I think you just had a rough day. You need to rest." "No!" I cried as I jumped up from the table. "I don't need rest! Jax's family did something to you guys to make you forget him!" I felt my magic shooting through me again and I was about to cast a spell when I suddenly felt a wave of dizziness wash over me, and a blanket of darkness was the last thing I saw. 

NOW... 

* * *

**Chapter 22 - A World Without You (Part 2)**

**{Emma's POV}**

I had no idea where I was when I first opened my eyes. Seeing nothing but blurry images, I tried not to move until my vision came back into focus. Panic shot through me like a racing avalanche and as I tried to keep myself calm, all I could think about was everyone I cared about. My father, my friends, and most of all...Jax. I still couldn't believe he was gone and that everyone seemed to suddenly forget about him except me.

Was this part of his family's plan? To crush my spirit by trying to make me think that I could forget, about the one true person who really accepted me for who I am? I thought that Daniel was the one but now I knew the truth. The guy I was meant to be with all along was really Jax, and now he was gone.

A lump began to well up in my throat, and I felt tears springing to my eyes, as I heard the sound of a door opening, and now my sadness and grief was now slowly replaced by overwhelming fear. "Emma?" I blinked my eyes as my vision suddenly rushed back into focus and I looked up and saw Lily. She stared at me with gentle concern as I sat up and collapsed into her arms.

"Lily, I don't know what to do." I said while trying not to cry. "I feel like I'm going crazy." "Emma, your not crazy." She said softly. "Your just confused is all." "No I'm not." I replied. "Why has everyone forgotten Jax but me?" "Who's Jax?" Lily asked, and all I could do at that moment was once again collapse in her arms and cry. If the Council's plan really was to break me, then this was it. 

* * *

**{Amaya's POV}**

I felt my anger bubbling up within me like a raging hurricane. How could I have been so stupid?! How could I have just allowed my family to hurt Jax like that?! I let out a gowl of anger and a blast of purple blue magic shot from my hand and smashed through the wall. "Amaya?" I turned and saw Mia standing by the doorway obviously shocked by what she had just seen. "Are you okay?" "What do you think?!" I snapped. "Do I look like I'm okay?! My family has taken things too far! Killing Jax was not part of the plan!"

"Then what was the plan?" Mia asked. "To take The Chosen One's powers right?" I let out a slow breath trying to calm down as I looked at her. "I messed up." I said softly as I flopped down onto my bed. "It's not your fault." She said as she crossed the room toward me and sat down beside me. "Are you kidding me? Did you see what happened? My little brother is dead."

"We both messed up." Mia said as I felt her swing her arm around my shoulders. "But that doesn't mean we can't fix our mistake." "What do you mean?" I asked. "We fix the mistake we made in order to make things right again." Mia said. "First we need to get Kim and Diego."

"What about Emma's other friends?" I asked. I saw the look in Mia's eyes shift, and although she didn't want to admit it, I knew that in order to fix everything that we both did, we were going to have to make amends with everyone we had wronged, in order to fix it.

"Well then if we're going to do this, we better do it before tomorrow when the Eclipse arrives or else who knows what will happen." I nodded as we both stood up from the bed and I used my magic to teleport us and we both vanished in a puff of purple and blue magic. 

* * *

**TOO BE CONTINUED...I know this chapter is a bit short, but I felt like this was a good place to stop for now. What do you think will happen next? Will Emma finally get everyone to remember Jax? Will Amaya and Mia be able to fix their friendship with Kim in order to make things right? Will The Council finally succeed in their plan? The answers will be revealed soon...Only three more chapters to go before the epic conclusion! **


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own Every Witch Way, only the plot. Hope you enjoy, if anyone has anything mean to say, then please do not review. Hope you enjoy, and as always please review!

**Author's Note: I'm sorry this took so long to update, but I've been super busy with a lot of stuff and missed the entire season 4 except for only the first four episodes, but I've looked into it to find out what happened and decided to throw in my own little twist into it, so if you've seen season four and see a few things that maybe similar to the show, please do not be rude about it in the reviews, and please keep in mind that while what I write maybe similar to the show, it is my own spin on it, so with that being said, hope you enjoy and as always plese leave positive reviews only. now then on with the story!**

Previously on Every Witch Way: "Lily, I don't know what to do." I said while trying not to cry. "I feel like I'm going crazy." "Emma, you're not crazy." She said softly. "Your just confused is all." "No I'm not." I replied. "Why has everyone forgotten Jax but me?" "Who's Jax?" Lily asked, and all I could do at that moment was once again collapse in her arms and cry. If the Council's plan really was to break me, then this was it.

"Are you okay?" "What do you think?!" I snapped. "Do I look like I'm okay?! My family has taken things too far! Killing Jax was not part of the plan!"

"Then what was the plan?" Mia asked. "To take The Chosen One's powers right?" I let out a slow breath trying to calm down as I looked at her. "I messed up." I said softly as I flopped down onto my bed. "It's not your fault." She said as she crossed the room toward me and sat down beside me. "Are you kidding me? Did you see what happened? My little brother is dead."

NOW...

* * *

**Chapter 23 - The Eclipse (Part 1)**

**{Emma's POV}**

My entire body felt hollow on the inside, as if I was drained of all human emotions like a robot. _How can this happen? _I thought as I opened the door to my room and flopped down on the bed. I have to try and fix this somehow. _I can't just forget about Jax. How could I? _I closed my eyes and pictured Jax's face in my head and smiled. The image in my head was so real that it was impossible to believe there was no way he couldn't have existed. _Jax may be gone, _I thought sadly. _All that will change soon enough. I have to find some way to bring him back. _The image of Jax suddenly began to fade from my mind, as I opened my eyes seeing Hex, glowing with bright golden light hovering above me.

"Hex? What is it?" I asked as he floated down and landed lightly in my hands. As he stopped glowing, my eyes widened. Oh my gosh." I breathed in surprise and shock. "This is perfect." I whispered to myself as I looked down at the first spell caught my eye. It was a spell to bring back a loved one. Suddenly my heart skipped a beat in my chest and a flash of my mother shot through my mind. Seeing her again was the one thing I always wanted to have in my life again, and the spell was a one shot deal, so now I had a choice to make. Use it to bring back Jax or my mother. _Great,_ I thought sadly as tears filled up in my eyes. _Now what am I going to do?_

**{Amaya's POV}**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mia asked as I drew in a deep breath. "It's now or never." I said slowly. "Besides, we can't just let them get away with this can we?" Mia shook her head as I looked at her. "Look I know how much getting revenge for your parents is important to you, and I promise you I will do everything in my power to help you achieve that, but for now we have to do this and fix the mess my family started."

Mia looked down at the ground for a second then snapped back up at me. "How much time left before the eclipse?" I looked at my watch which now read Midnight. When the clock stricks the thirteenth hour, the Eclipse will start." I said softly. "We're running out of time." She noted. "We better hurray." I nodded in agreement as I closed my eyes and felt my power rise up within me. "I hope this works." She said as her brown eyes flashed with determination. "It has to work." I replied. "It has to." I opened my eyes and concentrated as a flash of purple blue smoke shot from my hand and teleported us.

When the flash of lights ended, we looked around and now found ourselves standing on the bank of the Miami beach. "We're back in Miami?" Mias asked as the salty wind rushed through our hair. "Is this where the others are? Why would they be here?" I shook my head. "Must be part of my family's plan to take down Emma." I said slowly as we made our way up the beach to the cafe just up ahead which read Beachside 7.

"They must have messed with their memories or something. Which means if I'm right, then it's possible they did something to them to make them all forget about Jax except Emma." "How do you know that?" Mia asked looking at me with a look of shock and surprise on her face. "Because I know my family," I said as a falsh of anger shot through my eyes. "and I know my brother."

By the time we got up to the cafe, everyone all turned to look at us with mixtures of anger and shock on their faces. "What are you doing here?" Maddie, the blonde asked as anger shot through her hazel eyes. "Easy Maddie," Diego said gently as he walked over and stood bravely in front of her. "What's going on?" He asked looking immediatly at Mia. I looked over at her and drew in a deep breath and was about to reply when a surge of emerald green light shot all around us as Kim emerged from the lights as they faded. "All of you need to listen to me." She said as she looked around at all of us. "Emma's in danger. The Eclipse is almost here, and she's about to do something extremley dangerous."

"What do you mean?" Maddie asked. "Like Emma could ever do something dangerous. She's too good to anything like that." "She's about to give everything up and go back in time to bring back her mother." Kim said as Mia and I looked at each other. "Why would she do something like that?" Diego asked as fear rose in his voice. "Is it becasue of Jax?" Everyone all turned to look at him suddenly as Mia replied, "I thought you forgot about him." "I'm still a little confused." He admitted. "But is Emma seems to think he existed in one way or another, then he must be really important to her."

Kim walked over to Diego, Maddie and Andi as a concentration of bright green light flowed from her hand and floated through the air like powder. "With everything riding on this, and with no time to spare, may this light allow them to remember all they have missed." She chanted and a bright flash of light surged over all three of them. When the light faded, they all looked at one another as they coughed from the powder then they all looked over at me. "This is all your fault!" Andi shouted angrily as her brown eyes flashed with pure rage toward me. "Jax is gone because of you! How could you do something so horrible to you're own flesh and blood?!"

"Easy Andi." Kim said gently. "Now's not the time for this." "She's right." Mia said as she now stood in front of me. "Amaya feels guilty enough for what she's done. We both feel guilty for it, but all we want to do now, is to help make things right by taking down the Council once and for all." "Why should we believe you?" Andi asked narrowing her eyes angrily. "Because we all don't do something, we're going to lose Emma." I said.

* * *

**TOO BECONTINUED...I apologise for not updating this sooner, and if it seems short then don't worry, because the next two chapters will be longer I garantee it. Will the gang be able to find a way to get to Emma in time before the Eclipse? Will she actually use the spell? Who will she bring back Jax or her mother? Tune into the next chapters to find out! Part 2 of the Eclipse will be coming soon. Hope you enjoyed and as always please review! **


End file.
